Mass Effect: Inheritance
by Daniel Sullivan
Summary: Ashley and Shepard have survived the war, but can they survive the peace that follows? Originally called "Legacy," this is rewrite of an earlier stand alone story, Mass Effect: Inheritance, which I have renamed "Ashley's Legacy." This story is an Shepard/Ashley continuity. I am more drawn to Shepard and Miranda, but I did want to write one with a happy ending for Ashley.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Commander John Shepard stood at the base of the ramp leading up to the three different panels. One would enable him to ascend to become the intelligence that would control the Reapers. One would bring synthesis of organics and synthetics, granting the Geth and Edi true life. The final one would destroy the AI and the Reapers, and potentially other synthetics and even Shepard himself.

Synthesis. It seemed so logical—and clearly, the choice the AI wanted him to make. He stood at the base of the ramp. How convenient, he thought, that this should come up, pre-made and ready, almost like…. almost like a video game. That is when he realized that the AI had lost. He closed his eyes and blocked out all senses. As he did so, he could feel coldness against his forearms, the floor against his knees. He concentrated on his hands and knees, feeling the floor as he crawled slowly backward. After a few moments, he reached over with his right hand to feel a leg. Admiral Anderson lay dying, or possibly already dead. Shepard knew that if it could help it, the AI would never allow him to destroy the Reapers. He had lost a lot of blood and his armor was empty of medi-gel after Harbinger's blast. He found Anderson's pistol and opened his eyes.

Now, he was on his hands and knees just a few feet from the control panel, Anderson's motionless body beside him. There was no child. It was the Leviathan created AI using his own memories to communicate. It had been unable to take control of him as it had Doctor Ann Bryson, but it was able to project illusions into his mind. Now, he had broken that power. The three ramps had been a part of an old N-7 VR combat simulator. The child had been killed at the beginning of the war. He had to give it credit. The AI was nothing, if not crafty. Nevertheless, its options had run out.

"Commander Shepard," came Admiral Hackett's voice emphatically. "The Crucible is still not firing. It must be something at your end."

"I'm on it, sir," he replied weakly. Drawing on his last reserves, Shepard stood and forced himself to walk to the control panel. The AI was still trying to influence him, but he forced its voice from his mind. Now, he could see the previously obscured handle. He grasped it and turned it a quarter of a turn to left, loosening it and allowing it to come up from the panel.

"There is no ending to this war that involves the Reapers living," he said to the AI.

He then turned it left again and plunged it back into the panel. The entire station shook violently as the connection was made. The Crucible was armed.

The Crucible fired, rocking the station and everything in it. Shepard rolled to dodge a piece of debris that fell towards him. He took hold of Admiral Anderson and rolled him out of the way at the same time. The floor suddenly erupted in twisted steel and shattered tiles. The control panel was heaved into the air and was now coming down on Shepard. He dodged it, but was caught in more debris from the ceiling. He wasn't dead, but his legs were pinned. He didn't think anything was broken, but he knew he wasn't leaving. He smiled, knowing that the Reapers had finally been stopped. The cycle had been broken. Blackness engulfed him.

The energy was released from the Citadel with astounding power, bathing Earth in its red glow and being transmitted through the mass relays. The Reapers fell, as did their troops. The fleets escaped to the rendezvous point and in that moment, millions of years of a repeating cycle of harvest, extinction, and rebuilding came to an end. As the last of the energy was released, the great station sat still once more. The force of the Crucible had caused the station to turn on its axis. Now, sunlight came in through the window that had previously shown the Reapers' devastation of the united fleets. As the warmth touched Shepard's cheek, he awoke and inhaled sharply. He was alive.

 **Admiral Hackett's monologue:**

 _The war is over. The Reapers have been defeated._

 _Against all odds, and in the face of the greatest threat the galaxy has ever known, we survived._

 _We suffered many losses. The relays are severely damaged, but we won._

 _This victory belongs to each of us… every man, woman, and child. Every civilization… on every world._

 _Now, as we take our first steps toward restoring what we lost, we must remember what it took to win._

 _This wasn't a victory by a single fleet, a single army, or even a single species._

 _If this war has taught us anything, it is that we are at our strongest when we work together._

 _And if we can put down our grievances long enough to stop something as powerful as the Reapers, imagine what we can achieve now that they are defeated._

 _It will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was destroyed._

 _Our homes, our worlds, our fleets and defenses. All of this and more._

 _Together, we can build a future greater than any one of us could imagine._

 _A future paid for by the sacrifices of those who fought and died alongside us._

 _A future that many will never see._

 _And while we still have many challenges ahead of us, we can face them together._

 _And we will honor those who died to give us that future._


	2. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams paused as she stood with her shipmates looking at the wall with the names of the Normandy's fallen. Admiral Anderson's and Edi's names had just been added. She was surprised that after all of the devastation, there was any of the Normandy crew left to put the names up. She held Commander Shepard's name. It was because of him that any of the Normandy crew was still left. _Nobody gets left behind_ , he used to say. And he did everything in his power to insure that they were not. Ashley looked down at it through tear streaked eyes, unable to place it on the wall. She thought about their parting back on Earth. She and Garrus had been badly injured, and Shepard made sure that they got out before he charged ahead into the beam. Sobs fought to escape her, but she fought them down. _Not in front of the crew_ , she thought. _I have to be strong for them_. She reached forward to place it, but then stopped and just held it for a moment.

Had Shepard died, somehow, she felt that she would know. If he were truly gone … A wan smile appeared on her face and she then withdrew the placard.

"He's alive," she said, still smiling slightly.

The others looked at her with puzzlement. Only Garrus looked at her and nodded. The rest of them just stared incredulously. They knew that Shepard was most likely dead. Ashley looked at her crew and her friends. As a Council Spectre and the highest ranking officer on board, Ashley had assumed command of the SSV Normandy.

"Shepard is alive," Ashley repeated. "And he's likely still trapped on the Citadel. Joker, we need to plot a course to the Citadel. Nobody will last long there without help."

Joker blinked at her, clearly not sure what to say, and his expression told her that Joker was certain that Shepard was dead. Edi had died from the discharging of the Crucible, and Shepard was filled with Cerberus tech. Nevertheless, Lieutenant Commander Williams was a superior officer and she knew her order was within reason, especially aboard the Normandy.

"Are you loco?" Lieutenant Vega stared at her in shocked disbelief. "You don't stand in the barrel of the biggest gun ever fired and live to tell about it! No way!"

"But Shepard wasn't _in_ the barrel, James," Garrus countered. "He was at the trigger, firing that gun down the throats of the Reapers."

"Liara," pled Ashley, "if he were dead, I'd know it, and you would too! You retrieved Shepard's body from the Shadow Broker knowing that Cerberus would bring him back. You put your faith in them. Now have faith in me. Please!"

Liara smiled weakly. "I will stand with you, Ashley."

"Ashley," interjected Vega, "Shepard's tough, but there's no way. And we have _orders_ to return to the fleet!"

"Vega, my mother and sisters are on that station," Ashley retorted, her voice raised. "And I'll **_never_** __give up on Shepard. Never!"

"You humans are naïve," said Javik, shaking his head. "I'm surprised that the Turian is indulging you in this. Nobody survived the blast, including your family. Shepard is dead and the Reapers with him. Let him rest. He has fallen heroically. Mourn him and remember him. Your child will live because he has died."

"My … child?" Ashley's jaw dropped. "Okay, _what_ are you talking about?"

"Your biochemistry is altered," explained Javik. "You were with Shepard before the attack on the Illusive man. You now carry his child. He will live on in your progeny. Do not prolong your agony by imagining that he lives."

Ashley blushed, embarrassed that this Prothean could read her physiology at a glance better than she could herself.

"Then it's even more imperative that we confirm if he is alive or dead," said Garrus. "And if it were my family, you know I'd go back for them."

"That's right," said Ashley, happy for an ally. "I will do everything that I can so that my child will have a father! And Sarah just lost her husband … I won't leave my mom and sisters. I won't!"

"It does not matter," said Javik. "I have fought and bled with you … all of you. Shepard has avenged the Prothean people. If you choose to mount a rescue mission, I will go. Regardless, after we are finished, I will part ways with all of you, as I told Shepard I would."

Garrus nodded approvingly. He knew the stakes. Most of the crew was looking at Williams like she was insane. Everyone knew that she and Shepard were lovers, which was against regulations. If she took the ship into the Citadel to mount a rescue mission, it would be risky at best, and Shepard had been declared killed in action. Lieutenant Vega was now the XO and _could_ relieve her of command. Garrus could not—no, _would_ not let that happen. He owed Shepard that much. He just stared down Vega, a cold, sniper's stare. On a Turian, it was impressively terrifying. Joker swallowed hard, and he wasn't even the recipient. James did not press the issue.

"Nobody gets left behind," Ashley said.

"Yes ma'am," Vega said glumly.

 **N7**

Joker looked at the empty seat to his right. Edi was gone. Not even her voice remained. He remembered how badly he wanted her gone when he first took the helm of the SR2 Normandy. By the time the battle for Earth began, he could not imagine not having her there by his side. Now, she was gone.

"It's awful lonely up here without you, Girl," he said.

Joker paused for a few moments, hoping her voice would come through and say, _I'm right here, Jeff_ , but it never came. Edi was gone. Joker took to the task of getting the Normandy airborne. As much as he hated to admit it, Shepard was probably dead, though he hoped not, and it bothered him that Vega was so quick just to follow orders from the people who spent two and a half years denying that the Reapers even existed. Shepard had been his friend, and had been Vega's as well. Joker had lost his parents, his sister, and Edi to this war. He did not need to lose any more.

He heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Tali take a seat beside him in what had been Edi's chair.

"Thought you could use a friend," she said.

"Thanks, Tali. I don't want to talk … but if you can just sit with me; that would be nice."

She nodded, and he thought he could see a smile behind her mask. Tali's presence helped him to hold it together and finish prepping for takeoff. Finally, the war was over, and the Normandy was ready. It was time to rejoin the rest of humanity and begin the painful process of rebuilding.

With the course laid in by Ashley, Joker brought Normandy's engines online. The great ship lifted off gracefully, in spite of the hard landing and enduring abuse through the war against the Reapers. Joker engaged the FTL drive and the ship surged forward. Even without the relays, the Normandy could get there fairly quickly from where they were. She was, after all, the fastest ship ever built. While the rest of the fleet gathered and the admirals deliberated, the Normandy could make it to the Citadel and rescue Shepard, as well as any other survivors.

Joker felt almost sick to his stomach when he thought about it, knowing that most likely, they would find the massive structure filled with rotting corpses. The Citadel represented death, the ultimate instrument of the Reapers' harvest of a species, and with complete control of it, the Reapers had likely killed all of the inhabitants. He winced at the thought of Ashley hurrying to the rescue, only to find her dead mother and sisters and a dead Commander Shepard.

Even so, he could not live with himself if they did not go back to at least check for survivors, and if there were any, time was of the essence. Any survivors would not last long on the blown out Citadel. Joker only hoped that they could make it in time to help them.

 **N7**

The fleets had each arrived at the rendezvous point in the Horsehead Nebula. All ships except the Normandy were present and accounted for. With the com buoys down, there was no way to reach them. All who looked out their window could see the relay was damaged beyond use, perhaps beyond repair. Admiral Hackett hoped that the Normandy had not been lost in the destruction. _No_ , he thought, _that isn't happening_. Then there was the question of Commander Shepard. He had just fired the biggest weapon ever built, and he fired it manually. Hackett could only imagine the horrors that the commander had had to face in the Citadel. It was entirely likely that the entire population of the Citadel had been killed and processed by the Reapers. They were not even sure that the council had escaped. He thought about all of the warnings that Shepard had given. To think of the millions of people on the Citadel dead was monstrous. But at the same time, the Council had viewed the Citadel as being somehow removed from the battle. The fact that Shepard had warned them three years ago that the Citadel was a reaper trap, the idea of using it as some kind of safe haven was ridiculous. Whatever Shepard had faced, he had gotten it done and saved the galaxy.

"Sir," came the voice of Captain Rosenfeld, "We sent a tech crew to work on the com buoy. They haven't restored full functionality, but we have established communication with the Normandy. I thought you'd like to know."

"Where is she?" asked the admiral.

"We've intercepted an urgent communication from Lieutenant James Vega. We haven't responded yet because we need to know the disposition of Commander Shepard. Admiral Mikhailovich declared him KIA," replied the captain.

"Did he, now?" Hackett did not sound amused.

"Yes, sir," replied Rosenfeld without missing a beat. "Vega wants to confirm that this is accurate."

"Why?"

"Because Lt. Commander Ashley Williams has taken command of the Normandy, and has ordered her to the Citadel to mount a search and rescue operation for Shepard, sir," replied Rosenfeld. "He's considering whether or not to relieve Lt. Commander Williams of command. This message was sent to Alliance Command. We aren't the only ship that is receiving this. Mikhailovich has already responded saying that Shepard is KIA. If you know differently, it is urgent that we get this information to the Normandy before Lt. Vega takes action."

Admiral Hackett stood silent long enough to unnerve Rosenfeld. In truth, Shepard was most likely dead, but at this point it was too early to declare him dead. The fact that Mikhailovich had already done so angered Hackett; nobody had inspected the station. Shepard was definitely MIA. Once they were back on Earth, Mikhailovich would be getting a serious dressing down. As to whether Shepard was alive, that was anybody's guess.

"We have no information on Shepard's status one way or the other," Hackett finally said. "Raise him and tell him to hold tight."

"Yes sir!" With that, the captain ordered the communications officer to relay the message to Vega.

"Keep me up to date," replied Hackett. He then retired to his quarters. It had been a long day.

 **N7**

Less than an hour later that the yeoman reported to Admiral Hackett. "Sir, we cannot raise Vega. The buoy is working, but not consistently. Also, the Normandy probably is in need of repairs as well."

Admiral Hackett stood silently for a few moments, pondering the situation. "We lost all communication with Shepard after the Crucible was armed. He is most likely dead, and regardless, Vega is a marine and has an N7 commendation. If he's heard from Mikhailovich, he's already acted by now." Rosenfeld's eyes widened at the ramifications. "Continue trying to establish contact with the Normandy," Hackett continued. "We need to know her current status."


	3. Decisions

**Decisions**

As the Normandy careened towards the Citadel, Lieutenant James Vega pondered the implications of what they were about to do. Shepard had been declared KIA according to Admiral Mikhailovich, who had also instructed Vega to relieve Lt. Commander Williams of command. More than perhaps anyone except Ashley and Garrus, James wanted Shepard to be alive. However, he knew that the grim reality was that Shepard had likely died in the act of saving the galaxy. Vega also knew that he had orders from Admiral Mikhailovich. Something about Mikhailovich just rubbed him the wrong way. It was almost as if he were gleeful to declare Shepard dead. Nevertheless, orders were orders, and aside from personal hopes and general dislike for Mikhailovich, there was little reason to disobey this one.

Of course, lady or no, if Williams resisted, she would not go down easy. Ashley Williams was the second human Spectre and had served alongside Commander Shepard longer than anyone else on board, except maybe Garrus Vakarian. He also knew that she had scraped and fought for her rank and likely should have been promoted to full commander. Vega was as tall as Shepard and outweighed the Commander by a good forty pounds, none of it fat. Nevertheless, when they had boxed, he remembered how effortlessly the Commander had handled him.

Ashley was not Shepard, but James knew better than to underestimate her. Moreover, if Garrus decided to interfere, things would get real ugly. Vakarian had sustained some serious injuries, but the Turian had fought through the Collector base after taking a slug in the gut. If Garrus decided to rise to the occasion to aid Ashley, the potential for serious casualties on board, including Vega, was increased substantially. After the battle for Earth, that was the last thing the Normandy crew needed.

 **N7**

Dr. Chakwas looked over Garrus' wounds. He was recovering nicely. _Tough bastard_ , she thought. Most soldiers, Human or Turian, would be bedridden after what he'd been through, but Garrus was up and "fit for duty." She had to laugh. He said it so matter of factly. Fit for duty may have meant 'I feel great' or it may have meant 'I feel terrible but I'm on duty anyway.' He didn't seem to be in any serious pain.

"Well Garrus," she said, "you certainly seem to be fit for duty as you say you are. Just take it easy. Your armor was destroyed, and there will definitely be some lasting scars from this."

"If I ever see my date from shore leave again, maybe she'll be impressed. Honestly, Doctor, I think we have more important concerns right now."

"Yes," she agreed. "Commander Shepard. I understand we're going after him."

"Yes, and not everyone is on board. And it could get ugly."

"You don't seriously believe …"

"Oh, I don't _believe_ ," Garrus corrected. "I _know_." He paused to let it sink in.

And sink in it did. Dr. Chakwas knew that Garrus was very astute to military matters and if he thought that there was dissention in the crew, then there was dissention in the crew.

"But Shepard came for the crew! He saved us from the Collectors … before we were processed. The crew should be prepared to take any measure to go back for him."

"No," corrected Garrus, "he didn't save _this_ crew. He saved Donnelly, Daniels, you and a _Cerberus_ crew. Except for Donnely, Daniels, and you, none of those he saved are a part of this crew."

That was a sobering thought, but Garrus was right. She had not thought of that wrinkle.

"Let's just hope things don't come to a head," he said as he stood up. "But if they do, my loyalty is with Lt. Commander Williams."

"Shepard came for me," said the doctor. "I will support any decision to return the favor."

As Garrus walked out to resume his post at the forward gunnery, Dr. Chakwas hoped against hope that things would work themselves out peacefully.

However, Garrus did **_not_** resume his post at the forward gunnery. Instead, he took the elevator up to the command deck. He remembered the arched staircases on the Normandy SR1. _Much better design_ , he thought. Stairs do not malfunction during combat the way elevators do, though it always puzzled him as to why the SR1 had staircases from the command deck to the crew deck, but only an elevator to the engineering deck. He suspected that it was one of those compromises resulting from the ship being a joint Turian and Human venture. He wondered which species was responsible for the omission of stairs to the lower decks.

The doors opened and Garrus stepped onto the CIC. The crew still took note of him every time he appeared on deck. Garrus was a striking figure. While he was tall and avian, marked with the tattoos of his people and scars from his battles, it was his demeanor that made everyone take notice. Garrus had the demeanor of an admiral and was nearly as decorated as Commander Shepard. On top of that, he had been through it all. Garrus had been with Shepard to take down Saren, stop the Collectors, and finally, to fight the Reapers. His time on Omega as the vigilante Archangel, while not common knowledge, was known aboard the Normandy. Garrus was as professional as they came. Even Ashley did not get that kind of respect from the human crew, and she got a lot of respect. Only Commander Shepard was regarded more highly aboard the Normandy than Garrus. He marveled at the similarities. Were they on a Turian vessel, their roles would be reversed, but he and Shepard would quite literally be viewed with more respect than anyone else in the Turian military. Of course, Krogan were not singing battle songs about Garrus, but he was just fine with that.

The Turian veteran made his way around the CIC and up to the cockpit where Joker and Ashley were in conference.

"I don't like it," said Ashley. She turned as Garrus entered. "Garrus."

"Lieutenant Commander Williams," he replied. "Flight Lieutenant Moreau."

"What's with all the formality, Garrus," asked Joker incredulously. "You put that stick away now that the Reapers are gone?"

"Yeah, Garrus," Ashley chimed in. "What's up?"

"Just making sure to remind everyone who's in command of the Normandy and that you, Ashley, are the ranking Alliance officer and a Council Spectre," he replied. "And reminding them of Joker's rank in case anyone gets any ideas about who outranks whom."

"Yeah, I'm getting bad vibe from some of the crew over this," observed Ashley.

"Yes," replied Garrus, "but I'm with you regardless, as are Liara and Tali. If it all goes to hell, I've got your back."

"Yeah, let's hope that it doesn't," said Joker. "I've had enough of things going to hell to last the rest of my life. I still don't know if my family made it to safety. It would be nice if there were no more casualties."

"That it would," said Garrus. "That it would."

 **N7**

Esteban "Steve" Cortez watched as Vega wrapped up his work out. Working out always seemed to help James when he was upset or anxious, but after clearly having worked his body as much as was prudent, James Vega was more anxious now than he was when he started. Vega walked across the shuttle bay to Cortez's station. Esteban and Vega went back a long way, and this mission had practically made them brothers. Vega often went to Esteban for advice or simply for a friendly ear, taking advantage of the shuttle pilot's cool head and maturity. Esteban did not mind, but he could tell that this time, whatever was on Vega's mind was major.

"Yo, Esteban," James said as he swaggered over. "You got a minute?"

James Vega was a hulking brute of a man. Esteban had never met anyone so bulked up in his life. In spite of his preference for men, he found nothing about Vega attractive. The Lieutenant's often immature behavior did not help, though Esteban did look at Vega as kind of a little brother.

"What's eating you, James?"

"How'd you know?" Vega looked puzzled.

"It's in your body language," Esteban replied. "It's like you're walking to your own execution."

"What? Me? Nah." Vega shook his head, and forced a laugh. "But seriously, that isn't all that far off, amigo."

"What do you mean?"

"Ngyah. I've been 'ordered' by Admiral Mikhailovich to relieve Lt. Commander Williams from her duties and confine her to the brig."

"No way! You're not going to do it, are you?" Esteban was shocked. This was worse than he had thought. Much worse.

"I don't know," replied James. "You don't just disobey a direct order from an admiral. Not without consequences. He said Shepard's been declared KIA and that under no circumstances are we to go to the Citadel. I want to go try to rescue the commander, but I also don't want to be court marshalled."

"You know she won't back down," said Esteban. "And you know Joker and Garrus will back her up. Dr. Tsoni and Tali will too. You're a tough guy, James, but Williams is top end, and except for Shepard, I wouldn't bet against Garrus, not even on you."

"Because he's a Turian?"

"No, James," said Esteban, shaking his head. "Because he's Garrus. Shepard and Garrus? They're in a different league. Even Lieutenant Commander Williams isn't in their league. Not even close. And she's a Spectre!"

"Dude, I'm N7, like Shepard!" James puffed out his huge chest as he said this.

"No, you're not," Esteban corrected. "You've been _recommended_ to the N7 program. Shepard graduated from it. Then held Elysium during the Blitz, took down Saren, and the Collectors, cured the genophage, united the Turians and the Krogan, united the Quarians and the Geth, thwarted a political coup, faced down Leviathan, united the galaxy, took down Cerberus, and killed Kai Leng and his goons—all as a prelude to taking out the Reapers. _Nobody's_ like Shepard. Ashley and Garrus are as close as anyone gets."

James could not argue with that litany of Shepard's accomplishments. "What about Javik? He knows this is loco," said James. "I could probably get him to back me on this."

Cortez shook his head. "Doubtful. Javik just gave his word to Ashley. Besides, I'd still bet on Garrus. He was in the Turian equivalent of the N7 program and … well, he's Garrus." He paused and then continued. "Look James, this crew just went through a meat grinder and watched their civilization unravel before their eyes. Dividing them and pitting them against each other is **not** a good idea. And _when_ it backfires, it'll backfire in your direction. Not a pleasant thought."

"So what should I do?"

"Follow your conscience," replied Esteban.

"My conscience," he said flatly. "The last time I followed that, I saved one Asari, one team mate, and myself, and a whole lotta people died. For nothing."

"That was a long time ago, James," said Esteban reassuringly. "Shepard helped me to put my past behind me. To have hope again. You're lucky. You've been on missions with him. He never took the easy way, did he?"

"Never," said James. "He took the high road every time."

"And it cost him," observed Esteban. "But that didn't stop him."

"Thanks amigo," said James. "That helped. More than you know."

James had clearly made his decision. Esteban only hoped that it was the right one as Vega returned to his station and began prepping his gear.

 **N7**

Commander Shepard had rested long enough. If he did not act soon, he would be in danger of bleeding out. He had to find medi-gel and he was pretty sure he could find some on the station. The Citadel was too big for the Reapers to have completely repurposed everything. He began trying to free his legs when he heard footsteps. Someone was climbing over the debris and making their way towards him. He zeroed in on the sound and turned, pointing his gun in the direction it came from. He heard the telltale sound of an environmental suit. Volus.

"Commander Shepard," came a familiar voice.

"Barla Von." Shepard, lowered his weapon.

Barla Von, a Volus agent for the Shadow Broker, had survived the Reaper capture of the Citadel and its destruction in the firing of the Crucible. He had to laugh to himself. Barla Von had no idea who the Shadow broker was, while Shepard was close personal friends with her. Von helped Shepard to free himself and gave him a much-needed dose of medi-gel.

"Thanks." He stood, removing his shattered armor. "How many others survived?"

"Not many," replied Von. "Not many have the skills to outwit the Reapers, but there are some small enclaves. The Reapers were in the process of either killing us or pacifying us when the station shook. I don't know why they did not simply cut off life support; it would have been quicker, but thankfully, they did not."

"What about the Council?"

"The Council escaped aboard the Destiny Ascension," replied Von.

"Thank Heaven for that." Shepard made a relieved sigh. "I wouldn't want to have to break in a new Council."

The two made their way to where Admiral Anderson lay. He was cold to the touch, but he looked peaceful. Shepard was in no condition to carry a one hundred-plus kilo soldier, but he was not going to leave his old friend. He found the strength and threw the slain admiral over his shoulders.

"Let's get him to Huerta Memorial."

"What then?" asked Barla Von.

"Then we get to my apartment."

"Your apartment?"

"Yes," said Shepard. "Weapons, armor, and more importantly, food and water, enough for a month."

 **N7**

Ashley sat in Shepard's quarters. She needed the privacy that his large cabin offered and she needed to be close to him. Even if he was not aboard, he was more 'here' than he was anywhere else on the ship. She sat at his desk. Her picture looked back at her. She smiled through tears as she looked at it. It was an old picture, from right before they stormed Saren's complex on Virmire. She was wearing her old white and pink phoenix body armor at the time. As Shepard had simply called out, "Say Tennyson," and snapped the picture, she wore an uneasy smile. _Simpler times_ , she thought. Kaiden was still alive, Cerberus had not yet shown how utterly depraved humanity could be, and the Reapers were only an explanation to the Prothean extinction. It was her first shipboard posting. It was the mission that began to break the old Williams curse.

The second human Spectre fell in love with Shepard the moment she laid eyes on him. Now, she carried his child. The thought made her smile through the tears. Shepard had made sure that their child would grow up in a galaxy free of the threat of the Reapers, a united galaxy that was no longer trying to tear itself apart. She idly thought of Shepard's now mythic popularity with the Krogan and wondered if her child would grow up with a Krogan playmate. She desperately wanted Shepard to see their child grow up. _John, not Shepard._ _If he is alive_ , she thought, _we'll marry. Then_ _I'll_ _be Shepard, too_.

She imagined meeting Admiral Hannah Shepard, John's mother. The thought was daunting, as she was not only the mother of the man Ashley loved, but also a highly decorated Alliance admiral, likely second only to Admiral Hackett at this point. Alive or no, she did not want to face Admiral Shepard without having gone to the Citadel to bring him back.

Looking around the room, Ashley saw Shepard's old dog tags and the N7 breather helmet he wore during the destruction of the Normandy SR-1. She picked up the helmet and looked it over. Badly damaged, but intact. _Probably the only reason they were able to resuscitate him_ , she thought. Returning the helmet, she sat on the bed. _If I'm going to pray for his safe return, this is where I'll do it_ , she thought. With that, she dimmed the lights and settled in for an hour of prayer and meditation.

 **N7**

James Vega took the elevator to the CIC. He had waited a few hours after talking with Esteban to think things through, but it was now time to act. He noticed people looking at him—not as they looked at Garrus or Shepard, though. It was more that his presence was out of place. That and he was in his body armor with his full complement of weapons. He made his way to the cockpit where Garrus, Ashley, Joker, and Liara were, still not sure of what he would do, and resigned to letting his conscious guide him at the right moment.

"Is there a party going on?" James tried to lighten the mood a little.

"You tell me," said Garrus. He sounded like a C-Sec interrogator the way he said it. Calm and cold as he offered James the opportunity to incriminate himself.

"If there is, don't you think you're a bit overdressed?" Ashley did not seem the least bit intimidated as she made the observation. "What's on your mind, Lieutenant?"

James collected himself for a moment. "Lt. Commander … I've got orders from Admiral Mikhailovich to relieve you of command and to take the Normandy back to the rendezvous point."

"That bastard," spat Ashley. "I met him back when we were going after Saren. The man is a complete ass."

"Yeah, that was my read as well," replied James.

"James, please," said Liara emphatically, "Don't do this."

"You know I'm a soldier and I'll do what I have to," he replied. "But doing the right thing is more important than just following orders. Let's go get Shepard."

"Damn straight, marine," said Ashley, shaking Vega's hand firmly. The tension that had hung over the crew lifted. The Normandy crew was united again.

"Let's bring him home," cried Liara.

"Oo-rah!" James raised his fist, smiling broadly for the first time since the Battle for Earth.

With the mood now festive, only Joker noticed Garrus' hand release its grip on the wicked knife sheathed at the small of his back. Vega would have been dead before he hit the floor if he had not backed down. The thought sent shivers through Joker. What scared him even more was that Shepard was equally capable of doing exactly the same thing. Had Ashley not backed down during Councilor Udina's coup attempt, Joker had no doubt that Shepard would have killed her without a second thought … and he _loved_ her. Joker did not think Ashley had it in her. He wondered if she really had it in her to be a Spectre.

 **N7**

Edi lay on a shelf in the Normandy's AI core. The blast from the Crucible had washed over the ship and Edi went offline. Tali sat and looked over the stricken android. Edi was perfectly shaped in the form of a human female. With her shades of silver and gray, she was strikingly beautiful. Nevertheless, both Edi's android form and her main processing hardware contained Reaper technology. Tali figured that this was why the Crucible had affected her. Tali imagined that all of the Geth had died as well … after making peace with the Quarians and aiding in the war effort. Moreover, Edi … the Normandy's A.I, had helped them in a myriad of ways, too many to be counted. Tali had served on the original Normandy, which had no A.I., but now could not imagine the ship without Edi.

Overcome by the loss of the Geth and of Edi, Tali fell to her knees and began to sob, crying over so much loss of life. "You will be honored and remembered," Tali cried. "You, Legion, the Geth … all of you, I swear it!"


	4. Contact

**Contact**

Shepard and Barla Von made their way to Huerta Memorial. They were not sure what they would find, and were surprised to see that the door's electronic panel lit up and active. Two C-Sec agents stood guard.

"Shepard!" Jordan Noles face lit up. Her partner, a Turian officer, opened the door.

"Good to see you, Noles," replied Shepard with a smile.

"Commander Shepard," said the Turian cheerfully. "Gallus Cloelius, Citadel Security. We met when the Council was trying to release Jonas Sideris."

"Good to see you again," Shepard shook his hand. "Glad you made it!"

"As am I," said the Turian with a laugh.

They brought the admiral inside, laid him on a gurney, and covered him. As they entered, the others inside stood, amazed that Commander Shepard had just walked through the door.

"Shepard? Is that you?" The rough, gravelly voice could only be Commander Bailey.

"Bailey!" Shepard was glad to see him. As he looked around, he saw more familiar faces, and was relieved that they had survived. "Dr. Michel, Conrad, Jenna," he exclaimed.

Conrad had the usual look of confusion when he asked, "Shepard … is that really you?"

"It's me, Conrad," Shepard confirmed. "And I just fired that dark energy weapon we discussed a few months back. Thanks for the schematics you forwarded; they helped."

"See, Conrad," Jenna exclaimed, "you _did_ help the commander!"

"We feared the worst," Doctor Michel said. "I am so glad you're alive. The Reapers … they're dead … right?"

"As a doornail— _if_ the Crucible worked the way it was supposed to," replied Shepard.

"Well, as soon as it fired, the whole station rocked," said Bailey, "and all those Reaper forces we were fighting just fell dead at our feet. You did it, Shepard."

"We did it," he corrected. "The galaxy united. Every one of us." He patted Conrad on the back for emphasis. "We all did it … time … to rest." With that, he felt faint and collapsed, Conrad catching him before he hit the floor.

Dr. Michel got to work immediately. Shepard and Garrus saved her life three years ago. _Time to return the favor_ , she thought. Shepard was in bad shape; he had suffered severe burns, had multiple gunshot wounds, had been struck by falling debris, and had done all this while fighting through Reaper forces. Barla Von's application of medi-gel had stabilized the commander, but Shepard had then carried Admiral Anderson's body all the way to Huerta Memorial. Shepard was dehydrated on top of it all.

"Shepard's endurance is legendary," said Barla Von. "It's easy to see why he is so formidable. A lesser man would have given out long before now."

Dr. Chloe Michel had to agree, though she could not engage in conversation as she worked. Conrad stood at the ready, handing Chloe whatever she needed. Conrad Verner was a confused goof, but he had a good heart, and she was happy for the help. She could hardly believe that Conrad had helped Shepard in any meaningful way, but apparently, there was more to the Verner than met the eye. Jenna certainly seemed taken with him. Bailey shook his head.

"I'll be damned," Bailey said. "Never thought I'd live through this, let alone see Shepard again. And now the Citadel is parked at Earth's doorstep. Maybe things really are darkest just before the dawn."

 **N7**

Shepard awoke with a start, frantically looking around to get his bearings. For a moment, he had no idea where he was, but then he saw a couple of Turians and some refugees, and remembered that he made it to the hospital. _Must have passed out_ , he thought. Shepard saw blond teen girl in one of the beds near him. She looked frail and haunted. _The Reapers taking the Citadel must have been horrific_. Then he remembered her; she had been talking with a Turian guard in the Docks Holding Area, saying that she was waiting for her parents. For some reason, the conversation stuck with him. He doubted that her parents ever made it, and wondered if she would ever be the same again.

"Hey," he said softly as he sat up.

"Commander Shepard?" She looked in his direction, startled by his voice.

"Yeah. You okay?"

She shook her head.

"It's alright," he said reassuringly. "The Reapers are dead. They'll never come back … ever."

"It … it was worse," she sobbed. "My parents … they never made it … if it wasn't for Tactus …" She shook her head, still crying. "Why me? So many dead … my parents … but I lived. What did I do that they didn't?"

"I've asked myself that question since the first day the Reapers arrived," Shepard confessed. "I watched people around me die—soldiers, civilians … children. They died, but I lived. Don't let it get to you; nothing good will come of it. And your parents; they would have wanted you to live."

She nodded, but did not look convinced.

"She's had it rough," said one of the Turians. Shepard looked up to Tactus, the Turian who oversaw the refugee camp. "I managed to get her to safety. If only I could have gotten more …"

"Good to see you again, Tactus," Shepard said. "Thanks for saving her. I just wish I could have done more."

"None of us would be alive to have this conversation if you hadn't seen this through," Tactus replied. "Myself and some of the Turians in the camp joined up with Citadel Security. We managed to get here for medical supplies, those damnable things on our tail the whole way. Then the station shook and they were gone." He shook his head and laughed mirthlessly. "Hard to believe it's finally over."

"You have no idea," said Shepard. He stood slowly, regaining his equilibrium. "Time to get moving; if my apartment is intact, I've got over a month's worth of food and water, plus my weapons, armor, and omni tool. I may even be able to raise the Normandy from there."

"By the Spirits! Shepard!" Another Turian voice. "I knew those Reapers couldn't stop you. Etarn Tiron; I outfitted you when you went after the Collectors, and you gave me quite the endorsement!"

"Glad you made it," said Shepard with a smile. "Always glad for another friendly gun."

"Commander Shepard," said a third Turian, this one female. "Garrus … is he okay?" It was Aeliana, the Turian lady that Shepard had introduced Garrus to on shore leave.

"So far as I know," replied Shepard. "I had Garrus and Ash picked up by the Normandy before I hit the Citadel."

"Good," she said. "I had hoped to see him again."

"Yeah, same here," Shepard laughed. "Now, let's get out of here and make it happen."

 **N7**

With their wounds tended, Shepard and the survivors from Huerta Memorial made for his apartment. He hoped it had survived. Not only would it be a difficult trip with the Citadel in ruins, but the possibility of roving gangs existed as well, and all Shepard had was his pistol. Most denizens of the Citadel were unfamiliar with the staircases and footpaths that served as alternate routes to the elevators and sky cars. Thankfully, Barla Von knew them all.

They brought what food and water they could, which was wise, as it was slow going with wounded people. It took them a full day just to get out of the medical and sciences district. Shepard had carried the orphaned teen much of the way. Her legs had given out after a few hours, so he simply scooped her up and carried her, slowing down his normally brisk pace.

Their travels came to an abrupt halt in what was now truly evening. The Presidium had always had artificial daylight, but with most of the station without power, light came from Sol. Thankfully, the Citadel was positioned just right for a semblance of actual daylight. In the waning light, Shepard's group came upon a group of five Blue Suns mercs. They were armed and armored, and overall looked healthy. They were a rough looking bunch, but they were focused on a pile of wreckage. One of them spotted Shepard's group and hailed them.

"Give us some help!" The request seemed genuine, but Shepard put the girl down and summoned Bailey, Noles, and Tactus, motioning for the rest of the group to say back, just in case it was a trap.

"Friend or foe?" Another merc seemed more cautious of the newcomers.

"I'm Commander Shepard. If you're smart, you're friends."

"By the spirits!" A Turian Blue Suns merc sounded very pleased. "We can really use your help!"

"What's the trouble?" He approached cautiously. Bailey went over to see what they were looking at.

"We need a doctor," replied the merc. "And some help with lifting. There's people alive behind all this."

"Holy shit, Shepard," Bailey exclaimed, "he's right!"

"Come on," Shepard ordered. "Let's help them out."

Shepard organized the two groups into heavy lifting of large wreckage and clearing of smaller debris. In spite of his injuries, Shepard was still able to muster the strength to work, lifting large sections of the walls and ceiling that had fallen. They had finally cleared much of the large pieces and only one large chunk remained. He could hear the ragged breathing and soft sobs of the people trapped in a pocket underneath. _It's a miracle_ , he thought. He squatted and wedged his hands underneath, and began lifting. He stood straight and pushed what had been the floor from the level above off to his right, and then leaned down and took a hand that had appeared in the opening.

"Help us," came a weak pleading voice.

"You're safe," he said. "I'm Commander Shepard, and we're getting you out of here."

 **N7**

Carlota Williams and her daughters had found themselves pinned under rubble as the Citadel crumbled around them. They lay for several days in a dark hole. They were nearly out of what little water they had; one small bottle that Sarah had happened to have on her. The Williams women were nothing, if not resourceful, but they were at the end of their resources. They were overjoyed initially when a group of people heard them crying for help, but then the five mercs could not get them out—after over a day of trying at that! She was amazed that Blue Suns mercs were so charitable, but then the war had changed everyone.

When evening came, Sarah was fading in and out of consciousness. They thought for sure that they were going to die in this hole when suddenly, they heard a commanding baritone voice barking orders. Suddenly, debris and rubble started moving. It seemed that another, larger group had come, and they were able to move the rubble. Finally, a man in a badly damaged Alliance uniform lifted the last, large piece.

"Help us," she said weakly.

He reached a hand down and said, "You're safe. I'm Commander Shepard, and we're getting you out of here."

 _A miracle_ , she thought. To think that Ashley's lover was here to rescue them. Mrs. Williams said a silent prayer of thanks, and then she and her two older daughters moved Sarah to the front. Sarah was barely conscious, but she was able to reach out to him. He took her hand and lifted her out, two people who looked like doctors taking her. One by one, he pulled them each from the rubble.

"Ashley Williams," she said, frantically. "She's my oldest daughter. She served with you. Is she . . .?"

"I made sure that she got off of Earth aboard the Normandy," he said. "I'm going to try to reach her when we get to my apartment. I have communications equipment there that can reach the Normandy, and there should be food and water."

"My prayers are answered," she said. "Thank you."

 **N7**

Surprisingly, the Silversun Strip was largely intact, though virtually empty of any inhabitants. His apartment had the three things Shepard wanted most right now: whiskey, a shower, and a bed. They found food that was still good and all of them ate their fill. The Turians were very thankful that Garrus was Shepard's best friend; the apartment was stocked with Turian food as well, including the dextro-bacon, which Shepard was glad to see finally get eaten.

Once everyone was settled in, Shepard went to his terminal and sent off a message to the Normandy. He was not sure they would get it. He took a long look at Ashley's picture. He had sent himself a copy; the same one he kept in his cabin on the Normandy. She still wore her Phoenix heavy armor, and being caught off guard, had a slightly confused look on her face. It reminded him of simpler times. Kaiden had not yet died, and the Reapers were the stuff of Geth mythology. His thoughts drifted, as they often did, to the night he and Ashley had together before Ilos, and he hoped that simpler days and passionate nights would belong to the two of them once again.

Of course, right in his guest room was, assuming Ashley yet lived, his future mother and sisters in law. Shepard wanted to talk with them at length, but right now, he had no energy. After a glass of whiskey, Shepard took a shower and finally lay down on his bed. For the first time in a long time, he could go to sleep without wondering about what horrors the Reapers were inflicting upon the Galaxy.

 **N7**

Ashley stood at the CIC on the raised platform, surveying the galaxy map. _So this is what it's like_ , she thought. She hated it. It should be Shepard here. Moreover, Ashley was infantry. She did not know the first thing about commanding a frigate. So far, she had simply done her best to remember what she had seen Shepard do. Thankfully, the crew was experienced enough to translate what she wanted into appropriate action. Specialist Samantha Traynor was very helpful to her and knew Shepard's routines well enough to write an outline on bridge protocol for Ashley.

"Let me say, Lt. Commander, it is my pleasure to serve under you," Traynor said. It was somewhat awkward. Samantha Traynor seemed to be trying overly hard to please Ashley. Williams remembered that Samantha had been nervous enough under Shepard, but now a new commander, being on a mission against an admiral's orders seemed to have made her even more nervous.

"Thanks, specialist," replied Ashley. "I couldn't do this job without you."

Suddenly, the com line chirped. "Incoming message, ma'am," said Specialist Traynor animatedly. "And I think you'll want to take this one."

"Patch it through, Specialist," Ashley said.

"Patching it through, ma'am."

"This is Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams of the SSV Normandy," she said sternly. "This is a secure Alliance com channel. To whom am I speaking?"

"Ash!" Shepard's voice filled the C.I.C. "You made it!"

"Shepard?" Ashley was stunned more from shear surprise than anything else. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am! Didn't you get my message?"

"No," replied Ashley, tears of joy spilling from her eyes. "The com buoys have been overloaded. I … I still can't believe you're alive! I prayed, harder than I've ever prayed for anything in my life."

"No way Harbinger was gonna keep me from seeing _you_ again, Ash. And I knew someone was watching out for me. No way this would have come together otherwise. Next time you're in prayer, send my thanks."

"You're the first person I've heard acknowledge that," she said with a smile.

"We talked about that back when we first met," he said. "Anyway, I'm at the Silversun dock. Can the Normandy swing by for a pick up? I've got survivors, some wounded. There are civilians, some Turian military, along with Dr. Michel, Bailey and some C-Sec officers. And …" He paused for a moment. "The four Williams women."

"Oh, thank God!" Ashley clasped her hands together and looked toward the ceiling as if to look skyward, tears of joy streaming down her face. "How is Admiral Anderson?"

"He..." Shepard paused again. "… didn't make it."

"Aye, aye, Skipper," she replied softly, lowering her head. "On our way." She turned to Traynor. "Specialist, raise Admiral Hackett if you can. Tell him we've got Shepard."

"Yes ma'am!"

 **N7**

Admiral Hacket sat in the conference room aboard the Cruiser. He was with what was left of the Alliance Parliament and the newly elected prime minister, Dominic Osoba.

"Normandy is en-route to the Citadel to sweep for survivors and to confirm the status of Commander Shepard," said Admiral Hackett.

"Why send the Normandy?" one of the members asked. "She's too small to transport any great number of wounded."

"Because," Hackett said sternly, "with the relays down, she's the only damn ship fast enough to get there in time to save anyone at all."

The members of parliament began to debate among themselves, but Prime Minister Osoba put a stop to it.

"God speed to her," he said. "I pray that the commander is alive."

Just then, the intercom paged them.

"Incoming message for Admiral Hackett," came the voice of the communications officer. "It's Lieutenant Commander Williams of the Normandy."

"Patch it through," said the Admiral.

The voice of the second human Spectre sounded over the speaker. " _Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams reporting, sir_."

"Report," said Hackett.

" _Sir_ ," she replied, her voice heavy with emotion. " _We've made contact with Commander Shepard! He's alive!_ "

The room erupted in jubilation.

"I knew you'd bring us the good news, Williams," he said with a smile. "Hackett out." Hackett had already dressed down Mikhailovich privately. Now it was time to serve him some crow publicly, courtesy of a soon to be two-time Star of Terra recipient.

 **N7**

Admiral Hannah Shepard received an urgent hail from Admiral Hackett. She headed to the vid-com and tuned him in.

" _Admiral Shepard_ ," he said as his image appeared before her.

"Sir," she said, saluting him.

" _We may have people asking, 'which one?' fairly soon_ ," he said.

"I don't understand, sir."

" _Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams took the Normandy and mounted search and rescue mission to the Citadel_ ," he explained. " _Commander John Shepard is alive and well, and waiting for us there. I'm issuing a general order to the fleets to head to Earth, but I wanted to give you the news personally. Thought you'd like to know. Hackett out_."

She breathed a huge sigh of relief. As much of an honor as it is to have your son die saving the galaxy, it is both an equal honor and a much happier scenario to have your son save the galaxy and return home.


	5. Reunion

**Reunion**

Ashley stood at her post on the command deck as Joker pulled the Normandy into the Citadel docks. She felt like a sail, filled with the wind. She closed her eyes and outstretched her arms as if feeling the breeze.

"You're … doing it again, ma'am," came Specialist Traynor's voice.

Ashley blushed and pulled her arms back to her side as fast as she could. She looked around the CIC, but nobody seemed to be staring. Those who did meet her eye smiled approvingly and resumed their work.

"Sorry, Specialist," Ashley said, still red with embarrassment. _Reduced to a girly girl on the CIC in front of the Normandy crew_. This was a new low for her, but she could not help it. As she felt the ship come to a halt and heard the docking clamps engage, she smiled. _Why not indulge my more feminine side?_ She got what she wanted three years ago on the way to Ilos. He had been taken away from her in the destruction of the Normandy SR-1, and when she finally had him within her grasp again, she uttered callous, hurtful words that caused her to lose him again. She got him back at the beginning of the Reaper invasion and thought she lost him for good at the end of the Battle for Earth. However, she had not. In a few moments, she would be reunited with John Shepard. No longer Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Commander Williams; just John and Ashley Shepard.

"We're docked, Lt. Commander," came Joker's voice. "Time to bring your man home."

At that, the entire CIC cheered. Ashley blushed again, this time worse than before. She suddenly was overcome and began crying tears of joy as she stepped down from her post.

"Dammit, Samantha," she said wiping her tears away. "I didn't want to lose it here in the CIC."

"It's alright ma'am," Replied Traynor. "I think you've earned it."

Ashley embraced Samantha as Garrus stepped out of the elevator with Liara, Tali, James, and Cortez.

"Now for Shepard and me to make good on our promise," said Garrus. "Get rich off the vids, sign autographs, and sip drinks on the beach."

Ashley led the group onto the dock and saw them waiting. Commander John Shepard, her mom, Abby, Lynn, and Sarah, Bailey, and a host of C-Sec and Turians along with one pudgy little Volus stood waiting for them at the dock. _John must have been to his apartment_ , she thought, as he stood with a fresh uniform and was well groomed. As soon as the door was open, she strode quickly, and soon broke into a run. John ran to her as well. They met on the boarding ramp and embraced.

It was a long, tight embrace; the kind you give when you never want to let that person go. He wasted no time in kissing her. Ashley finally felt whole again. No more mistrust. No more separation. No more doubt. She had her John back at last.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she cried as he held her.

"It's been too long Ash," he said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"John!" She kissed him again, this time a long, lingering kiss. "Now that's what I _should_ have said on Horizon when you said that to me."

" _John_?" He looked at her, "Now _that's_ new. I don't think I've been called by my first name in over five years by anyone except my mom."

"Really?" She found it odd, but now that she thought about it, she had never heard anyone use his first name in all the time she had known him. Everyone just called him 'Commander' or 'Shepard,' or 'Commander Shepard.'

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "Even Dr. Chakwas refused. Something about how using my first name was an insult to everything I stood for and had fought for."

"Now that's weird," said Ashley with a giggle.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he replied. "Might have been influenced by the Serrice ice brandy." He paused a moment, then smiled. "Also, you might want to turn around. There are some ladies who want to see you too."

Ashley turned to see her mother and the three Williams sisters making their way to join them. Ashley just said, "Mother," and ran and hugged her mom, then her sisters. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"You have your skipper to thank for that," replied Mrs. Williams.

"Shepard?" Ashley was confused.

"Yes," her mother confirmed. "He led a group in clearing rubble to free us. He personally pulled us out."

Ashley turned to Shepard, who just smiled and shrugged. "Couldn't leave four lovely ladies buried under debris, now could I?"

"Shepard …" She was overcome and fell into Shepard's arms. Shepard held Ashley for a few moments longer, and then they both turned to see Traynor, Vega, and Cortez saluting them. They returned the salute, and Ashley watched as John assumed the role of skipper once again.

"Alright, everyone," he shouted. "All aboard! Get the wounded on first! Traynor!"

"Yes sir," she responded.

"Get Dr. Chakwas and help her get these people into triage," he said. "Cortez, get a makeshift camp set up in the shuttle bay. Vega, we need supplies, so get a team together to scavenge; the strip is intact. Sweep for survivors. If there are more than we can carry, report back so that we can make arrangements with Alliance command to send ships to get them out. Nobody gets left behind. Nobody." He then turned to Garrus.

"Garrus!"

"We did it," said Garrus enthusiastically. "We finally did it!"

"Damn straight," John replied. "It's finally over. Now I can focus on the most important mission I've ever had." With that, he scooped up Ashley in his arms.

She could feel her face redden into a crimson blush. "John?"

"I might need a little practice for the big day," he said with a smile as he carried her across the 'threshold' of the Normandy's airlock.

 _Prayers are answered_ , she thought. Dreams had finally come true. In that moment, she felt the old Williams curse finally release its hold.

Once aboard the Normandy, Shepard put Ashley down and kissed her softly. As they were on the command deck, she stood at attention and saluted.

"I do," she said out of the blue.

"And so do I," he replied knowing exactly what she meant, returning her salute. He held the salute for longer than usual. He just wanted to admire her and gaze upon her. He finally lowered his hand. _I'm finally home_ , he thought. Shepard then ducked into the cockpit to check in on Joker and Edi.

"Mission accomplished, Joker," he said, "And I couldn't have done it without you and Edi. And … where is Edi?"

Joker stood and saluted Shepard. "Sir, good to have you back! When the Crucible fired, Edi was … Edi is dead, sir."

"No!" Shepard could not believe it. Edi was dead, and it was his fault.

"Yeah," continued Joker. "She had Reaper tech in her design. Probably the same reason the Geth were also wiped out; the Reaper code is what made them sentient, but it also probably made them vulnerable to the Crucible."

"Joker, where's Edi now?"

"In the AI core," he replied. "Tali tried working on her … but she's gone." Joker was now speaking through tears.

"I'm sorry," replied Shepard numbly. "I didn't know."

Shepard recalled the A.I.'s words … _But be warned: others will be destroyed as well. The Crucible will not discriminate. All synthetics will be targeted. Even you are partly synthetic._

Now, he understood, though he seemed unaffected by the Crucible's blast. Then he recalled that the energy of the weapon had never touched him; he was the one firing the gun. The A.I, though its projection was standing with him, was undoubtedly housed elsewhere in the Citadel, and had been wiped out. Edi gone … the Geth gone ... it was monstrous, and it was his fault. His own selfish desire to see Ashley again had caused him to choose destruction over control or synthesis, and Edi had paid the price. He shook his head, as if that would shake the guilt from him.

"It's my fault," he said to Joker. _I will not play this off_ , he thought. _I will not pretend that I didn't know_.

"No, Shepard, you couldn't …"

"Yes, it is, Joker," Shepard reiterated. "I knew the risks. I could have chosen differently … controlled the Reapers … or even used the Crucible for synthesis of organics and synthetics … but I chose to kill the Reapers instead."

"And you made the right choice," Joker declared. "Look, I would've done the same thing. And control? Look who thought _that_ was a good idea, and look at all the shit that happened because of it … and he was indoctrinated! Any choice you had that involved the Reapers living would have been wrong. I hate that Edi died, but it's not your fault." Joker stood slowly, and hugged Shepard. "You did what you had to do, Commander. Edi would have wanted you to."

"Thanks, Joker. I don't know if I feel the same, but thanks. It means a lot."

The commander stepped onto the command deck and Ashley called out, "Ten hut!" The crew all stood at attention. Aside from essential personnel in the med bay, Ashley had the entire crew assembled. Shepard responded with a crisp salute.

"At ease," he said. "I'll keep this brief, but a very big 'thank you' is in order. Each and every one of you put it all on the line to get our mission done. Every single one of you. Every one of you has experienced some kind of loss associated with this war, and the absence of Edi, who died in the firing of the Crucible, is a loss we will never stop feeling. Now, the war is over. It's time to go home. Time to rebuild. Things will never be the same, but we'll be rebuilding a galaxy free from the threat of the Reapers. That's thanks to you, all of you … dismissed." He then turned to Ashley. "Ash, I need to see if there's anything I can do for Edi. You have the conn."

"Aye, aye, Skipper."

 **N7**

Shepard made his way to the AI core, which was housed through the med bay. All of the beds were filled up, and Samantha Traynor was wrapping up her assistance. Dr. Chakwas was examining the orphaned girl. When Shepard entered, the three of them looked up.

"Commander Shepard." Doctor Chakwas stood at attention and saluted, as did Traynor. The girl stood and followed suit, even though she was not obligated to.

"Karin, Samantha," he said as he returned their salute. As soon as he lowered his hand, Doctor Chakwas embraced him.

"With all we've been through, coming through this together, Normandy's family intact," she paused and just smiled, tears of joy on her cheeks. "This is truly a miracle."

"Not intact," he said as they parted. "We lost Edi, and I don't know that there's any way to get her back."

"Sadly true, Commander," she conceded. "Sadly true."

"Commander," Samantha's voice caught his attention. When Shepard turned to answer her, she hugged him tightly. "We all thought you were dead … all except Lieutenant Commander Williams, sir. She never gave up."

"No, she's not one to give up," he said with a laugh. "She's a fighter, a survivor. If she wants to get something done, it's getting done no matter what."

He then turned to the orphan. Aside from the physical ordeal, she still looked haunted. He doubted that that would change anytime soon.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm … okay. I miss my parents … and I don't know where I'll go, but … I'm holding it together."

"What's your name?"

"Alison … Alison McGuinness."

He pulled her close and gave her a firm hug. "It'll be alright, Alison. It'll be alright. I'll make sure you're taken care of, Alison." Then he turned his attention to Chakwas. "Doctor, when you're free, I need to speak with you. I'll be in the AI core for a while, so you can find me there."

He then headed into the AI core. Tali sat at Edi's side, the synthetic woman lying motionless on the table as she had after they encountered Doctor Eva on Mars. Edi herself looked physically unharmed, but she had a look of surprise and pain.

"What's her condition?"

"She's literally been wiped clean, Shepard," explained Tali. "Her power core has been completely fried, and some of her major circuits have been damaged."

"Can you fix her?" That was the bottom line, thought Shepard, praying silently for a 'yes.'

"I'm a Quarian AI tech, Shepard," said Tali with some trepidation. "But I'm not a magician. I've already tried changing out her power core, but that's not the major issue; Edi's main hardware isn't the android but the hardware in the ship. That is a total loss. Now, Dr. Eva was able to function in the body without the ship's hardware, but the C.P.U. of Eva's body is also a total loss."

"Is there … anything that can be done?"

"Unfortunately, no," Tali lamented. "I think we'll need to accept that she's a casualty of the war."

Edi was gone. Shepard clenched his fists in frustration. "Then I'll see to it that she is accorded full military honors by the Alliance. She's one of the heroes of this war, and her part will not be forgotten … nor will the part of the Geth. Future generations must be taught the sacrifice of Edi and the Geth, and that they were not tools, or mere machines, but that they were people. New A.I. must be created with this in mind, and not merely as tools. We must avoid the mistakes of the past."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Tali said, her voice quivering. "I'm sorry I could not save her, Shepard."

Tali hugged him tightly, sobbing softly. Shepard gathered her close and held her for a few moments, allowing the Quarian to mourn the loss of the A.I. who had become a friend and comrade in arms.

Shepard returned to the med bay and went over supplies with Dr. Chakwas and debriefed her regarding the wounded so that she could coordinate triage efforts.

"Commander Shepard," Chakwas said. "You know, even I thought I'd never see you again. I should have known better."

"Yeah, it was touch and go there for a bit. Thankfully, I was able to get to Dr. Michel. I only wish Anderson had made it out alive."

"But you got him out," she said approvingly. "What was it like in there?"

"Nothing but death," he said. "Dead bodies everywhere, the Keepers rounding them up for processing."

Karin was silent for a moment. She knew that Shepard and Anderson survived Harbinger's strike and that Shepard had actually been caught in the outer edges of the beam. She heard that the push to the transport beam was two miles of near constant combat, probably the fiercest ground battle Shepard had been in since the Blitz.

"You know, Shepard, if you ever want to talk about, I'm here."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm just glad that it's over."

Karin dropped her tablet and embraced him again. It was more emotion than she generally displayed. Being the doctor, she had to keep it together when everyone else was falling apart. He held her tightly, and she realized just how much she needed to be held herself.

"When Harbinger attacked, we thought you were dead. We thought that all was lost. That Humanity was about to be extinguished. All my friends, loved ones …" Her voice caught up in her throat. She finally let her walls down and just cried in Shepard's arms. For the first time in her career, she stopped holding it all together and just let herself fall apart. He just held her until she regained some measure of composure.

"Commander," she finally said tearfully, "I had no idea how much I needed that. Thank you."

"No, Karin," he replied. "Thank you. You've been there for me, keeping me going, patching me up through three galactic conflicts. You've been one of the precious things that makes the Normandy a home, and not just ship we roam around in." He kissed her on the forehead and let her go. "I couldn't imagine commanding a ship with anyone else in the med bay."

"Perhaps later, we can open up another bottle of Serice iced brandy," she said, "to celebrate this victory."

"Keep me posted," he said. "I'd like that."

 **N7**

Carlota Williams and her three daughters were brought aboard the Normandy for medical attention. Nothing urgent, and most likely, they could have waited on the Citadel or in Shepard's apartment. But Shepard was adamant that they get looked at by Dr. Chakwas, and Ashley wanted them to see the Normandy. This ship had been her home for over a year now, and she wanted her family to visit that home.

This was actually the first time Mrs. Williams had ever seen Shepard. She had seen pictures of him before he was declared KIA almost three years ago, but she had never met him. He looked like he had been through hell and his face bore the marks of several years of near constant battle, but he was recognizable. She never expected to meet Ashley's beau by having him pull them from rubble. Certainly, saving the family's life, along with saving the galaxy went a very long way toward his winning the parental approval of his intended bride, but she worried that in the aftermath, Shepard would not be the man he had once been.

Mrs. Williams had seen it in her husband's father, General Williams. After going through all that he had, the general was never the same. He had never received the kind of treatment for PTSD that he had needed, and it had ruined him as a person. The Alliance using him as a scapegoat for Shanxi only made it worse.

Shepard, however, had been through far worse than Ashley's grandfather had. Carlota wanted to see Ashley and Shepard happy together, and to see their marriage be as happy and blissful as her own had been with Ashley's father. She intended to talk to her daughter about her concerns, and hoped that both Shepard and Ashley would receive counseling and therapy for all that they had gone through … and that enough qualified mental health professionals still remained to give them that help.

After they had been looked at by Doctor Chakwas, Shepard had ordered them housed in a good sized room just aft of the lift. Apparently, a Drell named Thane during the Collector mission had occupied it. Beds were set up for them, and they had been well fed since coming aboard. The commander's hospitality was thorough indeed. Ashley was on the CIC, and the rest of her daughters were all in the lounge, so she was alone when the door chimed.

"Come in," she called.

Commander Shepard entered, looking more rested than he had a few days ago when she had first met him. There was a deep sadness in his eyes, which reminded her of her late father in law, the disgraced General Williams. She did not see the bitter anger of the general, however, and hoped that this was a good sign.

"Commander Shepard," she began, but he held up a hand.

"Ashley's been calling me John ever since our reunion. I think you've earned the right to address me by my first name."

"John … you look better since I last saw you."

"Thanks," he replied. "I'm just checking in to make sure you're alright. Ash has told me so much about you, I feel like we know each other already."

Carlota Williams could not help smiling at that. Ashley was always so proud of her family, and Mrs. Williams felt honored to be held in such esteem by her oldest.

"I feel the same way about you, John," she said with a laugh. "You're all she's talked about since this whole thing began. You've truly blessed our family, you know? It was you and Admiral Anderson that gave Ashley the opportunity to shine, and to finally receive the recognition she fought so hard to achieve. To have a daughter in Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, only the second human to ever make such an achievement, it's humbling."

"Believe me, she earned it," Shepard confirmed. "Making her a Spectre is probably the only thing that bastard Udina ever did right."

She laughed loudly at this, remembering Ashley's vociferous cursing about Udina, even after the man wanted to make her a Spectre candidate. Ashley had even said that if Shepard had advised against it, she would have turned Udina down.

"It meant the world to her that you encouraged her," Mrs. Williams informed him. "She hated Udina with a white hot passion, but always thought the world of you. When you stayed true to her after her … temper tantrum, it really boosted her confidence. She said she felt like you were giving her the time she needed to work out her personal issues."

"There's not a woman in the galaxy like Ash," Shepard said. "I'd wait two lifetimes for her if I had to."

"Given that you died," she reminded him, "it looks like you did just that."

"Can't argue there," Shepard agreed. "I've got to get back to it, but I didn't want you to feel forgotten."

"Believe me, John, we don't. Now come here, and let me hug you." She embraced the commander tightly, still thankful for his timely rescue, and for his seeing to Ashley's safety. She smiled, her earlier fears about his emotional state were allayed. "I can't wait to see you two walk down the aisle, you know."

"Believe me, neither can I!"

 **N7**

Shepard emerged from the elevator and stepped onto the CIC. Ashley was talking with Traynor about the situation in the med bay, but seemed have it under control. _Nothing that requires my immediate attention_ , he thought. He went to his terminal and entered his credentials, then opened his unread messages box, and was surprised by how few there were. He imagined that with the com buoys down, a lot of communication was not getting through. As he exited from his terminal, he felt the presence of Ashley from his right. She was … wearing perfume? _Now that's a first_ , he thought.

"Oh captain, my captain," she said lovingly as she put her arm around his waist. He instinctively pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her as well.

"You smell like a flower, Ash," he said with a smile.

"That ... that's good, right?" She was visibly unsure if this was a good thing. She had never worn perfume around him, or possibly ever, so he supposed that she did not even know if he liked it.

"Yeah," he said. "It's good. It makes me think of you when you wore that pink and white armor. Quite fetching."

She felt herself blush and quickly changed the subject. "Any progress on Edi?"

"Only to confirm that she's been slain," he replied glumly. "I told Tali that I'll make sure she's accorded full military honors."

"She deserves it," Ashley agreed. "But do you think they'll go for it? I mean, she was an A.I."

"I'll _make_ them go for it," he said, "It's Edi."

"Damn right, Skipper," she agreed. "They owe you everything. Damn cowards. If only they had listened to you earlier … if only they had found the blueprints sooner … we could have maybe …"

Shepard gathered her close and held her. "Don't drive yourself crazy with 'if only,' Ashley; nothing good every comes from it. It's over, and it's time to start anew."

"Rise from the ashes?" Ashley was crying now, though she smiled through the tears.

"Something like that," he replied. "So long as we're together, there's nothing we can't get through, even this."

"We've gotten through the worst of it, I suppose," Ashley observed. "I guess we can get through this too." She then kissed him. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Ash."

 **N7**

The Citadel Council met aboard the Destiny Ascension for the first time since the Citadel had fallen to the Reapers. The council was not whole, however, as the human councilor, Donell Udina, was now dead after betraying the council, forcing Commander Shepard to kill him, thus saving Councilor Tevos' life. The mood, while one of immense relief, was hardly festive. Their home worlds lay in ruins, with Palaven and Thessia being in the worst condition. Only Earth's devastation exceeded them. With the arming and firing of the Crucible, it seemed that they again, owed their very existence to Commander John Shepard. Now, with the Citadel in ruins and relocated around Earth's orbit, they needed to figure out what to do next. Humanity would need to send a new representative, but the council could not wait that long to begin charting the post Reaper war course.

"It's over," opened Tevos, the Asari councilor. "Thessia is in ruins, but it's over."

"Yes," responded Valern, the Salarian councilor. "Surkesh was thankfully spared much of the devastation that Earth, Palaven, and Thessia suffered. The Salarian government has authorized me to extend our full support in helping to rebuild your worlds, and those worlds devastated by the Reapers."

"Thank you, Valern," replied Sparatus, the Turian councilor. "I have also taken the liberty of contacting Alliance command. They are working to find a replacement for Udina. Admiral Hackett has informed me that the Alliance Parliament has just elected a new prime minister and that a council representative should follow shortly. Primarch Victus has informed me that he is willing to offer what he can to aid other council worlds, but with the destruction wrought upon Palaven, it is unclear how much that will be."

"And on that note," began Tevos, "I move that we report on the status of the worlds of the council races."

"Agreed," said Sparatus. "I move that the Asari councilor be allowed to begin."

"Motion seconded," replied Valern.

"Thank you," said Tevos. "Thessia suffered extreme devastation following the Reaper occupation. The Reapers were still in the process of pacifying major population centers when the Crucible fired, so our cities are not completely gone. The Asari government managed to elude capture and is in the process of rebuilding Thessia."

"Yes," said Valern. "I also read in Shepard's report that the temple of Athame housed a Prothean beacon prior to its destruction."

Tevos was silent for a long moment. She was painfully aware that this was a huge breach of Council law. She was hardly surprised that Valern pressed the issue, but she did not expect him to do it so soon.

"Yes," she said cautiously. "The beacon had been hidden there for thousands of years. The find predates the council and its existence was known to only privileged individuals and was our most guarded secret."

Surprisingly, it was Sparatus who spoke next.

"Shepard's reports indicated a good number of things," he said. "Uncomfortable things. Such as a Turian bomb left on Tuchanka in a major population center. And Salarian efforts towards uplifting Yahg, a species with whom contact is banned in Citadel space." Sparatus looked at his fellow council members with an open, friendly face. "We were derelict in our duties. Shepard warned us for years about the Reapers. We ignored him. Dismissed him. I even accused him of being mentally unbalanced. Nevertheless, through it all, he stood up for us. He fought for us … all of us. As frustrated as he must have been, he never wavered."

Valern and Tevos nodded, but remained silent. What could they say? Sparatus was absolutely correct.

"We've all had the dirty secrets of our governments laid bare in this war," the Turian councilor continued. "But the only way that we were able to win was through coming together. I learned the hardest lesson of all in this war; that deep down, I was a bigot. The Krogan, who I considered little more than savage beasts, came through for Palaven. Urdnot Wrex has proven to be a valuable ally and capable leader. He stood by Shepard longer than any of us." The Turian councilor paused, looking at Tevos and Valern before continuing. "His people were wronged by this council. and used as tools to fight wars that we couldn't. And yet, all he asked was that we undo the effects of the genophage for his people. In exchange, he sent the help that we so desperately needed without hesitation. It was Krogan boots on Palaven that enabled us to lend our fleets to the Crucible. Without those fleets, the Crucible would never have made it to the final battle." He firmly placed his hands on the table.

"Valern," he said earnestly, "let us not start our rebuilding efforts by tearing one another down."

Before Valern and Tevos could respond, the com chimed and the Captain of the Ascension spoke.

"Councilors," she said, "I have an incoming hail from Admiral Hackett on the vidcom."

"Patch it through," replied Tevos.

Admiral Hackett's image slowly materialized before them. He stood calmly, his hands behind his back, his military bearing as unwavering as any Turian general's. During the war, Tevos had held back on recommending Asari support and had only second hand contact with the Systems Alliance after Udina's coup attempt. This was the first time she'd ever seen Admiral Hackett or spoken to him directly. Though smaller in stature and much older, he reminded her of former human councilor, David Anderson. _If only Anderson had remained humanity's councilor_ , she thought.

"Admiral Hackett," she said, "It is good to see you well."

" _Likewise_ ," he replied. " _Councilors_ , _I have news for you. Commander Shepard lives_."

"This is an unexpected though most welcome development," said Valern. "How is he doing?"

" _He was extracted from the Citadel by the Normandy under command of Spectre Ashley Williams_ ," replied Hackett. " _He ordered the Normandy crew to sweep for survivors. There are pockets of survivors on the Citadel and we're sending ships to help in evac efforts. Most of the station is completely without power and in unsound structural condition. Our plan is to evacuate survivors to Earth due to its present proximity. I'm ordering the Alliance fleets to Earth as well, where we'll rendezvous with the Normandy. From there, the commander will be debriefed by the Alliance Parliament and we'll begin rebuild Earth_."

"Admiral," said Tevos, "What is the status of Earth?"

" _Major cities are in ruins, our infrastructures are completely ruined, and our population has been reduced by roughly two thirds_ ," he replied. " _Primarch Victus and Councilor Sparatus have kept me up to date on Palaven. What is the status of Surkesh and Thessia?_ "

"Thessia is bad, but the Reapers only occupied our world for about a month," she replied. "As bad as it is, our infrastructures are still intact and our cities are not all destroyed. Surkesh never fell."

" _We've all been hit hard by this war, councilor_ ," replied Admiral Hackett. " _Earth is in ruins, but Prime Minister Osoba has informed me that the Alliance will assist in any way it can. He also would like to pass on that is aware that Dr. Tsoni was on the team that went to extract his son from Benning. Though his son was killed, he is thankful to those who tried. He asked me to pass along his appreciation to you_."

"Thank you, Admiral," she said softly.

"Admiral," said Sparatus, "I would like to again express my gratitude to the Alliance. We were once enemies, but now are brothers in arms. My life has been saved twice by human Spectres and it was through Shepard's efforts that Palaven received much needed reinforcements from the Krogan. I will not forget."

" _The Turian fleets were instrumental to the Crucible, Councilor_ ," replied Hackett. " _It was the least we could do. Councilors, I've got matters to attend, and you have jobs to do, so I won't prolong this. I'll keep you informed as things develop. Hackett out_."

Tevos looked down at the table. The Asari and Salarian governments held back their support until it was almost too late. _The galaxy united_ , she thought. It was likely the most important event in galactic history, and the Asari efforts were barely even a footnote. Even the Salarians had gotten on board after Shepard and his crew saved Valern's life from Kai Leng, and the council from Udina. However, the Asari still sat on the sidelines. By the time Thessia was invested, it was too late to coordinate with the Turians and Humanity. Had she not listened to Valern back when the Reapers first struck, perhaps the Asari could have coordinated with the other Council races to present a united front, and Thessia may have been spared. It was the darkest moment of her career. She wondered what the disposition of the new human councilor would be.

Before she could contemplate further, Valern brought up another matter.

"Speaking of cooperation," he said, "Urdnot Wrex has wasted no time petitioning for an embassy."

Tevos and Sparatus looked at each other. Tevos wasn't sure of Sparatus' feelings, but she was conflicted. Valern, however, would be very likely to debate strongly against it. She prepared for the inevitable debate, but Valern surprised her.

"Given the circumstances," he said, "I am inclined to vote in favor of granting them one."

"As am I," said Sparatus.

This was unsurprising. The Turians and the Krogan had spent much of the war bleeding together as they fought the Reapers side by side.

"I too am in favor," she said. "All that remains is Humanity. I suggest we wait until Humanity has selected a new councilor. This is hardly a matter of extreme urgency."

"I can go along with that," said Valern. "And you, Sparatus?"

"That seems reasonable," he said. "It will also afford us the opportunity to get a feel for the human councilor on a fairly straightforward matter."

"Then it is agreed," said Tevos. "Let us hope that Humanity sends us their new representative as soon as possible."

"One final matter," said Sparatus. "I would like to personally put forth Garrus Vakarian's name as a Spectre candidate."

"An inspired choice," said Valern approvingly. "Given that he's been traveling with Shepard and Williams, I'd even be in favor of approving him pending an interview with them, rather than put him through the usual process."

"I too am in favor," said Tevos with a smile. "We lost a good number of Spectres in the war and Garrus would be an ideal addition."

"Very well," said Sparatus happily. "I will inform him in person."

"In person?" Valern looked quizzically at Sparatus.

"Yes," he said. "In person. I would like to put forth that we hold a special ceremony to honor the Normandy crew, both the current crew, and those who flew through the Omega 4 Relay, including Thane Krios. Shepard's crew is multi species and serves as a fine example of galactic unity, an example that shone when the galaxy was far from united."

Tevos and Valern agreed that it was a good idea. They then moved on to practical matters—organizing disaster relief and aid, as well as discussing the state of the relays. Nobody could even begin to contemplate the state of the Citadel, or the ramifications of its new location.


	6. Ascension and Redemption

**Ascension and Redemption**

After a week docked at the Citadel, Vega and his team had finished sweeping for survivors. They had found a surprising number, and in fact, more than the Normandy could hold. Vega set up a camp area in the Silver Sun Strip. They managed to find scattered groups of C-Sec officers who coordinated to maintain watch over the camp and to maintain order until the refugees could be evacuated. Among the survivors were the Asari Consort and the Asari Matriarch Aethyta, the bar tender from Apollo's Café and more significantly, Liara's "father." As much as Vega wanted to bring the Asari Consort onto the Normandy, he could not justify it, and he was concerned that bringing any more onto the Normandy might cause unrest with those who could not come aboard, but Aethyta was family.

"Matriarch Aethyta," he said, pulling her aside. "Liara is aboard the Normandy, ma'am. She'd like to see you, or at least know you're okay. Commander Shepard has authorized me to invite you aboard." He lied; Shepard had not said anything of the sort, but he knew the Commander well enough to know that he would not object.

"Now why would he do that?" Her sarcasm was unexpected, but Vega answered.

"Because your daughter is part of his crew," he said matter of factly.

"Oh. I thought maybe he just wanted better drinks and a busty barmaid on the Normandy."

"Nah," said James with a laugh. "I've got that covered." When Aethyta raised an eyebrow, he hastily added, "The drinks part, not the barmaid part."

"Well in that case," the matriarch said with a shrug, "Lead the way big boy."

Vega led her onto the ship and took her to the lounge. "Wait here; I'll be right back."

"You've got it, big guy," she said nonchalantly.

Vega then went down the hall and knocked on Liara's door. Her voice came through the intercom.

" _Yes James?_ "

"Liara," he said and paused for a moment. On missions and in social situations, talking to Liara was easy for him. But it was a known fact that when she was in her quarters, unless it was Commander Shepard, nobody disturbed Dr. Liara T'Soni.

"Your … um, father? She's in the lounge. I brought her aboard for you."

The door opened, revealing a smirking Liara. "Did Shepard authorize you to bring an Asari commando and spy aboard Humanity's most advanced warship?"

"Um … no."

"But you did it anyway," she noted. "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just thought you might want to see her."

"Sometimes, James, you remind me of Shepard," she said with a slight laugh. The door opened and Liara joined Vega in the hall. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

 **N7**

With the Normandy parked at the Citadel, Shepard had left Vega in charge in order to steal some time with his fiancée, though Ashley questioned whether or not Vega was really the best choice. She decided that she did not care; she and Shepard were together again, and that was all that mattered to her right now. The couple stepped off of the elevator and Ashley's fiancé immediately scooped her up and kissed her. He carried her into his cabin, and she just enjoyed it. The coming conversation would be more serious, so a little romantic levity was welcome. He laid her on the bed gently, but she sat up.

"John," she said, "please, just sit with me."

"What's on your mind, Ash?" He was as nonchalant as ever, but she had long ago learned to read the subtle differences between casual conversation and genuine concern. This was the latter.

"I'm eligible for retirement after this war," she said. "I'm leaving the Alliance military and I'm leaving the Spectres."

"Why Ash?" John looked at her with shock and surprise. She could not blame him. "You worked so hard to get to where you are. To redeem your grandfather's name, to vindicate your father, and to do well for yourself. You deserve this, Ash. You're a dedicated soldier, and the best I've ever worked with."

Hearing him say that made her beam with pride. She knew he would not just say it because they were lovers. "It means everything to hear you say that, John, but things have changed."

"Ash, talk to me," he said in a concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

"It's not what's wrong," she said trembling. "It's what's right, so very, very right." She began to tear up while smiling at the same time. "John, I'm pregnant."

"Ash, that's wonderful!" He pulled her close, kissing her. "This … this is the best news I've heard in … well, a long time!" He paused for a long moment. "Looks like the Normandy is going to be getting a new commander," he finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"Because," he smiled, "I'm resigning my commission."

Ashley threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she sobbed as she broke down in his arms. "I never … thought you'd leave the Normandy. Not even for me."

"Ash, I would do anything for you."

 **N7**

Diana Allers had been waiting for the right opportunity to catch Commander Shepard and Lt. Commander Ashley Williams. A joint interview with humanity's first two Spectres, both of whom had been fighting the Reapers from the very beginning, would be the interview of her career. Being embedded on the Normandy, she was also keenly aware that on top of all that, the two Spectres were romantically linked as well.

It had been two weeks now since the defeat of the Reapers. Commander Shepard had gone to great lengths to restore power to some of the apartments in the Silver Sun Strip. His own apartment had a back-up power supply that could reportedly power it for a year according to her sources. He had moved back into it temporarily with Lt. Commander Williams and the Normandy's officers, and the Alliance fleet was on its way, with the Asari, Turian, and Salarian governments sending ships to evacuate any of their own and to assist in rebuilding the Citadel.

The marines and the remaining Citadel medical personnel had coordinated flawlessly to assist refugees, and Shepard was out among the people daily to check up on them and to try to get a first-hand sense of their needs. He seemed equally adept with both human and nonhuman species, and his crew was equally helpful to all of the refugees regardless of species. Shepard even had two communications officers and Tali, the Quarian ambassador, set up communications for the refugees. Daily, he sent people to locate food stores and drinkable water. Miraculously, each day, they found more survivors. Allers was impressed. Though she had been covering the story religiously, the interview continued to elude her.

Suddenly, she turned to see Shepard and Williams walking hand in hand. _Talk about the perfect storm_ , she thought. There she was with her camera on and rolling and there they were, walking in her direction. Allers wasted no time in intercepting them.

"Commander Shepard, Lt. Commander Williams," she called as she hurried to greet them.

"Allers," said Shepard cordially.

"Commander Shepard, the galaxy has questions for Humanity's Spectres," she said emphatically. "Now that you have defeated the Reapers, the state of the galaxy is …"

Shepard cut her off. "Firstly, 'I' didn't defeat the Reapers; we defeated the Reapers. Humanity, Turian, Asari, Krogan, Batarian, Volus, Geth, Rachni, Elcor, Salarian, Hannar, and Prothean. We fought together. We bled together. We sacrificed together. I was lucky enough to have had a prominent role in the Reapers' defeat, but without my crew, without Ash at my side, I couldn't have done it. Without the support of Admiral Anderson, Admiral Hackett, Urdnot Wrex and Primarch Victus, this victory would not have been possible."

"That's right," said Ashley. "When I first joined the Normandy crew, I felt that Humanity had to stand on its own. But that changed after Ilos. And look at what we've accomplished. No way any species could have done this on its own. No way."

"What of the Council," Diana asked, shifting her focus. "So far as the galaxy knows, the Council was lost. And with the galactic governments in a state of disarray and the relays destroyed, we have a very difficult road ahead of us."

"First," said Shepard, "The Council is alive. We've confirmed that. Secondly, yes—the governments are in disarray, but they can be put back together. Yes, we've suffered devastation on a galactic level, but we will rebuild. Even the relays will be rebuilt. We can rebuild and we can renew. Better than we were before … _if_ we remain united. Things cannot return to the status quo. Not if we want to restore what has been lost. Not if we want to move forward as a galactic community. Make no mistake; we _will_ rebuild. We _will_ continue to search for survivors and to reunite families. We _will_ get past this. And we will _never_ have to face this again."

Diana was seriously impressed. She remembered when Shepard was first interviewed by Khalisah Bint Sinan Al Jilani. He had been professional enough and came off reasonably well, but now, he was inspirational. He was anticipating the concerns of the viewers and addressing them. More importantly, he gave them hope.

"Commander Shepard," she said with a coy smile, "I hear that humanity's two Spectres have struck up a bit of a romance. Care to comment?"

"Sure," he said. And with that, Shepard leaned over and kissed Williams on the lips.

"Commander Shepard and Lt. Commander Williams," Diana concluded. "Humanity's Spectres. And you saw them together first, here in the Battle Space."

 **N7**

Prime Minister Dominic Osoba sat in his office watching the vids. Battle Space had just aired and he watched Shepard's interview with intense interest. He had assembled his cabinet and had taken the reigns of the Systems Alliance. However, there was one appointment to be made that required care and thought: the appointment of a councilor to send to the Galactic Council to serve as Humanity's representative. He had a list of names in front him, all good choices. However, he had already made his decision. There was only one name that he wanted on that list. And as the Alliance prime minister, he was determined to get it.

"Margaret," he said, paging his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Osoba?"

"Get me Admiral Stephen Hackett."

"Yes sir, right away."

Admiral Hackett's image soon materialized on his screen.

"Mr. Prime Minister," the Admiral replied in his usual gruff voice.

"Admiral Hackett, are you seeing this?" Dominic Osoba sent the Battle Space feed to Hackett.

"Yes," said the admiral.

"Admiral," said Dominic, "Commander Shepard is not just a war hero. He's not just Humanity's first Spectre. He is Humanity's champion."

"Mr. Prime Minister, I'd say that's an understatement," replied the admiral. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a request, and I will not take no for an answer."

The admiral paused. "What is it?"

"Shepard."

 **N7**

Shepard made sure that Liara and Matriarch Aethyta were set up in one of his guest rooms. He did not want Aethyta on the Normandy. Normally, he would have reprimanded Vega for bringing her aboard, but he knew that Vega meant well, and Shepard was in far too good a mood to get upset about it. He counseled the lieutenant on it briefly, but commended his initiative. Shepard had been sending daily status reports to Admiral Hackett, and Hackett had kept him abreast of the status of fleet. The first Alliance relief ship was due to arrive today and Shepard was on his way out meet them, Ashley by his side.

The SSV Orizaba, a Kilimanjaro class dreadnaught, had entered the Citadel's orbit and was preparing to dock. His com came to life with an incoming message from the Orizaba.

"Mom," he said brightly. "It's been too long. How have you been?"

Ashley smiled but looked at him incredulously. "Do you say that to everyone?"

"Only when it's been too long. In Udina's case, it was never long enough."

" _John_ ," replied Admiral Hannah Shepard over the com, " _Is that you?_ "

"Yes it is," he said. "Yes it is. I was surprised to hear that a dreadnaught was the first relief ship coming, but I'm not complaining."

" _As soon as Admiral Hackett told me that you were holding down the Citadel, I insisted on being here right away_ ," she boasted. " _Speaking of Admiral Hackett, he's on board. As is Prime Minister Dominic Osoba_."

"How's he doing? The last time I saw him, I had the unpleasant duty of returning him his son's body and delivering the news that his son had been killed on the streets of Benning during Cerberus attacks."

" _We've talked quite a bit_ ," she said. " _He's still mourning his son, but he's doing well. He really appreciated what you did for him_."

Shepard looked out at the Citadel vista. The once proud station was in a sorry state. One of its arms had been shattered, its disembodied section floating in the Citadel's orbit. Through it, he saw the Orizaba cruising towards the docks. He wondered if there were survivors on that section.

"Well," said Shepard, "Come aboard the Citadel. I have someone for you to meet."

" _See you soon, John_." With that, the transmission ended.

Ashley stopped as they walked. She looked hesitant, unsure. "John," she said softly. "What if . . . she doesn't like me?"

"Ash, she'll love you." He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Now come on. It will be fine, you'll see."

 **N7**

All were assembled at the docks as the Orizaba was docking and found the Normandy crew assembled. Vega stood at attention. Garrus, Liara, Tali, and Javik all stood in a separate group, and Diana Allers stood ready, her vid cam floating in the air. The Battlespace correspondent was narrating something. A group of civilians looked on, among them the four Williams women, Aeliana, and the orphaned Alison McGuinness.

"Ten hut!" Vega fired off a crisp salute to Shepard and Ashley. The crew stood at attention. Shepard saluted back.

"At ease," he said.

Shepard went through and shook hands with each of his crew. They all stood at attention as the ship's airlock opened. Instead of admirals and dignitaries, however, the relief personnel were the first to disembark. Shepard acknowledged them and they hurried to the refugee camp. Then off stepped Jacob Taylor, Dr. Brynn Cole, and Miranda and Oriana Lawson.

"Shepard!" Jacob shook Shepard's hand and gave him a quick embrace. "You fired the shot heard round the galaxy! Doubt anyone will ever beat that kill count!"

Miranda hugged him, as did Oriana. All three greeted Ashley as well.

"Miranda, Jacob," said Shepard, "You're Normandy crew. Get over here."

"Yes sir," said Miranda with a smile.

The airlock opened again, this time revealing Admirals Hannah Shepard and Steven Hackett, and Prime Minister Dominic Osoba. Hannah Shepard, much as Ashley had, broke from the group and raced ahead to embrace her son.

"I thought I'd lost you again," she said, teary eyed.

"Yeah," he said, "So did I." He embraced her as her son. Then he stepped back and saluted her as an admiral. Ashley followed suit.

Hackett and Osoba caught up with her and extended their greetings as well. Again, Shepard and Ashley saluted.

"Commander Shepard, Lt. Commander Williams," said Hackett, returning their salutes. "Before we get started, there is a matter that needs to be addressed. Admiral Shepard, if you please?"

Hannah Shepard brought herself up, straight and tall. At one point nine in height, she was nearly as tall as her son was. "Commander Shepard, please step forward." John stepped forward. His mother produced gold commodore's bars and pinned them on him. "In recognition of your long service above and beyond the call of duty and your unswerving dedication in command of the SSV Normandy SR-1 and SSV Normandy SR-2, you are hereby awarded the rank and privileges of Commodore of the Systems Alliance Navy."

Commodore Shepard saluted the admirals.

"Lt. Commander Ashley Williams," continued Admiral Shepard. "Please step forward."

Ashley did so as well.

"In recognition of your bravery and courage and years of service above and beyond the call of duty, you are hereby awarded the rank and privileges of Captain of the Systems Alliance Navy." She then leaned in close to Ashley and whispered in her ear, "John told me. I will be very proud to call you daughter."

Ashley beamed. "Thank you ma'am," she said softly. She saluted the admirals and then stepped back into line with her fiancé.

Admiral Hackett called forth each of the Normandy crew and gave them their commendations personally. Then he got to Miranda and Jacob.

"Both of you have served with distinction," he said. "Jacob Taylor, I reinstated you when you returned. I am pleased to promote you to the rank of Lt. Commander in the Alliance Navy." He then turned to Miranda. "Miranda Lawson, you've proven your worth as an XO on the mission to defeat the Collectors. You've been a valuable asset in the war against the Reapers and you fought in the Battle for Earth. I present you with the rank of commander. Report to Alliance command for your orders."

"Yes sir," replied Miranda. It was clear that this was not spur of the moment.

Finally, Prime Minister Osoba called Ashley and Shepard to stand before him. "Captain Williams, in recognition of service above and beyond the call of duty and for exemplary courage and duty in the face of the greatest enemy the galaxy has ever faced, I award you with the Star of Terra."

Ashley became visibly faint. Shepard just smiled. _Your grandfather and your dad are smiling from Heaven_ , he thought. He looked over at Ashley's mother and sisters. Mrs. Williams stood open mouthed, as her younger daughters clapped and cheered loudly.

The prime minister then turned to Shepard. "For dedication, for courage, fortitude, steadfastness, and for never, ever giving up in the face of not only the enemy, but in the face of political obstructions both within and without the Alliance, I am proud to present you with a second Star of Terra." He handed the medal to Shepard and said, "And now I must ask you to accept an assignment for which I feel that you are the only qualified candidate."

"Sir?" Shepard looked at him with as much of a poker face as he could manage. He was not sure what Osoba was thinking of, and he was not sure he really wanted to.

"Commodore Shepard," began Osoba, "you are the hero of the Skylian Blitz, the savior of the Citadel, the first human Spectre, conqueror of the Collectors and the Reapers. You united the galaxy, something nobody else could have done. Now I ask that you serve as Humanity's Councilor on the Citadel Council."

A political posting. Shepard hid his immense distaste for the idea well, but he had to say that it was probably for the best. With a child on the way and a marriage to plan, a political appointment would mean stability, and he already had a nice pad set up on the Citadel.

"It is my honor to accept, Mister Prime Minister," he said.

The assembled onlookers and Alliance personnel roared their approval.

 **N7**

In the months following the return of Earth's fleets, the Alliance government found its footing and Shepard found his place among the councilors. Shepard and Ashley were married on Elysium at, ironically, the Shepard Memorial Plaza. Ashley Shepard gave birth to their child, a daughter they named Jan, eight months afterward. One year later, Garrus and Aeliana got married in the same place.

With both of Humanity's Spectres out of regular service, Shepard put Miranda Lawson's name forward. She and Garrus Vakarian were inducted into the prestigious ranks of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance.

The Normandy crew was awarded a Galactic Unit Citation for their efforts throughout the conflict with the Reapers. The Council unanimously voted to grant the Krogan an embassy. Urdnot Bakara was sent as ambassador. As he had promised, Javik returned to the Cronain Nebula, and was never seen again. Shepard, Ashley, and Liara hoped that he found the peace that he had hoped for.

Liara herself remained in power as the Shadow Broker, slowly rebuilding her network of contacts and agents. Instead of using her influence to merely buy and sell, she used it as an equalizer, reminding governments of their own sins. Quite a few conflicts that could have escalated into full-scale war were resolved peacefully, thanks to the Shadow Broker and pressure from the now reinvigorated Council.

The Quarians successfully resettled Rannoch, and Quarian children born on Rannoch have been able to forego wearing enviro-suits. Tali remained the Quarian ambassador and continued to maintain an office on the Citadel.

Shepard provided the data disc that he had retrieved from Ilos three years ago to the scientists from the Crucible project. The Quarians also sent scientists to assist. The disc had information about the Conduit and mass relay technology that they were able to use to begin repairing the relays. The first relays repaired were Earth's and the relay in the Serpent Nebula where the Citadel had been. The Citadel was then moved back to its original location. The relays for Thessia, Palaven, Tuchanka, and Rannoch were the next to be repaired.


	7. New Beginnings

**New beginnings**

 **2196** —ten years since the Reapers were defeated, and Shepard had become Humanity's representative. John and Ashley Shepard had married and resigned their commissions shortly after the Battle for Earth, with Shepard replacing Udina as Humanity's councilor. After retirement, Commodore John Shepard was promoted to rear admiral and Captain Ashley Madeline Shepard was promoted to commodore. Ashley looked at the awards in the cabinet. Every time she did so, she beamed with pride. It was the vindication that her family had deserved for so long. John never paid the awards any mind. He wasn't ashamed of them and didn't shy away from acknowledging them, but to him, they were simply a very nice 'thank-you' from the military and the Council for doing the jobs that they swore to do when they took their oath of service. Those days felt like another lifetime to Ashley.

She chuckled, knowing that the same could not be said of John. While her husband still served as the human councilor, he also kept his skills sharp. The hero of the Reaper War held the high score in the Armax combat simulator, and regularly took time off to train with N-7 marines. Last year, he had even insinuated himself into a military operation because Vega had called him up and said the men would appreciate it. Ashley saw the vids from the mission. He was still every inch the man she'd married. But at the same time, he was more. The Council had gotten more responsive since he had taken over Udina's spot, and Shepard had made sure that the council attended the needs of each species equally, something that had not been the case during Udina's and Anderson's terms.

However, Ashley had put down her rifle and shed her tactical gear to be a mom. It was her choice, one that people thought odd, but one that she knew was right for her. Miranda Lawson had become the third human Spectre with the endorsements of both John and Ashley, and Captain Lee Riley became the fourth. _Girl power_ , she thought with a smile. Garrus had been inducted into the Spectres almost immediately, but he always found an excuse to visit the Shepard home.

She looked at her reflection in the glass. Her once chiseled jaw and sculpted physique had softened with age and childbearing, but more importantly, the face that looked back at her was always aglow, always satisfied, always happy. She had nothing to prove to anyone any longer. Ashley was a war hero, a former Spectre, a retired Alliance Commodore, and a Star of Terra recipient … and a mom. Garrus and John had made good on their promise to get rich off of the vids, and Ashley had done so as well. The Shepard family was set for several lifetimes.

She still trained and loved to join her husband at the Armax Arena simulator, but for her it was simply for the fun of being with him. She doubted that she had the hard, combative edge that she had during the war, but Mrs. Shepard did not need those things anymore. John had encouraged her to follow a dream she had long held. She finally found her own literary voice and began writing poetry and novels. As a best-selling author, she always had one project or another going. She had recently taken up painting.

Ashley saw another reflection join her in the glass. It was their daughter, Jan. She looked like the Williams women, but she looked up at Ashley through John Shepard's eyes. Those deep, intense eyes. Jan had the same fire in her eyes that her father had, and she had it from the day she was born. The little girl took her hand and kind of hugged it.

"How come you don't fight in the Alliance anymore?"

The question was surprising. Ashley thought the answer obvious, so it caught her a little off guard. "Because, honey, if I did that, then I couldn't be with you … or write my books. Why are you asking?"

"Because I see you looking at your medals and you look like you miss it," replied Jan, astutely.

"I miss some of the friendships," said Ashley in a wistful tone. "A lot of good friends died. Kaiden, Admiral Anderson, Nirali, and many others died in the war. Your aunt Liara lost her mom because of Saren and the Reapers. I wouldn't trade what I have now with you and your dad for anything in the universe, but I wish some of those people had lived to enjoy this day."

"I want to be an Alliance soldier too," blurted out Jan with a smile. "Then I want to be a Spectre like you were!"

"Thanks to your dad," said Ashley, "you'll have an easier time of it than I did."

Jan looked puzzled by that last remark, but their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. Ashley went to the front door to see who it was.

"Mom," Jan chided, "you don't have to go all the way to the door. You can talk to them from anywhere in the apartment!"

Ashley would never get used to that. This apartment was more home than they needed, but eschewing the use of some of its conveniences provided Ashley with exercise. She got to the door and cued up the intercom.

"Hello?" She wasn't expecting company.

"Greetings, Ashley," came the contralto voice of a female Krogan.

It was Urdnot Bakara. The Shepards had both entertained and been entertained by Bakara and Wrex and Grunt, as well as new Krogan friends, many times since moving to the Citadel, in addition to seeing them at formal occasions, but this unannounced visit was a first. Ashley opened the door to reveal Urdnot Bakara. She stood seven feet tall, towering over Ashley. She dwarfed even Vega, who was the most robust human she knew. Bakara wore her colorful traditional Krogan dress, which covered most all of her except her eyes and hands. It was a beautiful garment.

It always amazed Ashley how the combination of body movement, dress, and vocal inflection made Bakara seem more girlish than Ashley herself, even though Bakara could handle a gun just as well and could easily lift the grand piano in one hand. _And to think, John has fought larger, male Krogan hand to hand … and won!_ The prospect was both breathtaking and terrifying. Ashley would never consider going at it unarmed with a Krogan. She liked living in one piece. Thankfully, the only physical contact she ever had with the species since the war was handshaking and hugs. And Bakara graced her with a hug. Ashley hugged her back.

"Come on in!" She smiled at Bakara, though she was puzzled as to the nature of the visit.

"Aunt Bakara!" Jan ran up and jumped into Bakara's arms. Bakara caught the little girl in one hand and hugged her.

"Hello Jan," she said softly. "You have grown so much! One day, you'll be strong like your mom. You already have her manner."

"I need to grow more," exclaimed Jan with a laugh as Bakara put her down.

The sight still amazed Ashley. When she had first met Krogan, they were lumbering brutes who threatened and intimidated everyone everywhere they went. They were feared; a single Krogan battle master could take down a platoon of human infantry. Now, Krogan friends played gently with human children and the Krogan had an embassy on the Citadel and engaged in political and philosophical discourse. Times had changed.

"Ashley," said Bakara as she entered, "you know, you would make a fine Krogan."

"That's a high compliment," said Ashley as she led Bakara into the living room. She was flattered, but glad to be human. Life on Tuchanka was too rough, even by Ashley's old military standards. She made her way to the kitchen and poured coffee and rejoined Jan and Bakara, serving them before seating herself.

Bakara removed her veil and inhaled the aroma of the dark liquid before sipping it. Her Krogan face was fierce and reptilian by nature, but her eyes were soft. Watching her daintily sip her coffee was almost comical. Ashley had grown used to coffee in the military. Tea was a soft civilian drink in her mind, and even after leaving the service, she still held to this preference. Krogan found tea to be too tepid for their taste and preferred the strong coffee that Ashley and her old infantry squad mates drank. Of course Krogan liked ryncol, which was flammable and, as Grunt put it, hit humans like ground glass.

"So what's up?" Ashley was dying to know.

"As you know, the Krogan have experienced a renaissance thanks to your husband," she began. "Tuchanka's flora is beginning to return and our atmosphere has been healed. We've even had some success with growing crops."

"You've also had two very successful colony worlds," added Ashley.

"Yes, and one very successful settlement on a human colony world as well," Bakara continued. "Even our relations with the Turians have improved. Fighting side by side against the Reapers has allowed our soldiers to bond with one another. The Asari have always been more diplomatic with us, and humanity is held in high regard by our people thanks to your husband. Only our relations with the Salarian Union have remained strained."

"If you want my honest opinion," said Ashley, "the Salarian conduct during the war just left a bad taste in my mouth. I'm afraid I have difficulty being objective about it after they threw Earth and Tuchanka under the bus, let the Turians and Asari bleed, and then came out comparatively unscathed."

"I understand your frustration," reflected Bakara. "Krogan have had a very hard time forgetting the genophage, and the Salarians didn't fight alongside us against the Reapers the way the Humans and Turians did. But it wasn't your thoughts on the Salarian Union that I came to discuss."

"Oh?" Ashley was still not sure what Bakara had come to discuss.

"No," Bakara continued. "I want your opinion on the Krogan. You're not political, and I suspect that your feelings are probably more representative of your species than are those of your husband's."

"What do you mean?" Ashley was reserved in her tone. She always felt defensive whenever anyone speculated about John's motivations.

"What I mean is that John Shepard is probably the most progressively thinking being in existence," replied Bakara with a gentle laugh.

"Wrex is very progressive," countered Ashley, but Bakara shook her head.

"Wrex is _politically_ progressive," she replied. "Wrex did what he did because the old ways were killing us. As Krogan go, he is very forward thinking, but John Shepard is something more. He really sees the galactic community as a collective whole, while Wrex still sees it as a collection of communities; Krogan, Turian, Human, etc. John Shepard's way of thinking is wonderful, but he is also extremely rare."

"You don't think I'm like him, do you?" Ashley was glad for the compliment to her husband, but it reminded her that she was more reserved in her thoughts on inter-species relations.

"You're more like him than you know," laughed Bakara, sensing Ashley's reservations. "But I also feel that you have greater insight into how and why humans think and feel as they do. John was born an idealist. You were forged into one, and that gives you some insights that differ from his. And you're a woman. I love working with your husband, but I relate more to you." She paused as Ashley absorbed what she said, and then continued. "You know, Krogan women don't think like Krogan men. We don't view things in terms of clan rivalry, as our men instinctively do, and we are a spiritual people. Most humans that I know, even your husband, lack your spiritual depth, though I think he is very spiritual in proactive and doing sense."

Ashley pondered Bakara's words for a few moments. In the Alliance, Ashley's spirituality had been something to hide, something that she had at times been made to feel ashamed of. Here was Bakara affirming that part of her. Shepard accepted it, and affirmed it in his own way, but he was no theologian. Bakara was a shaman, and spirituality was her very life.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before," Ashley said quietly.

"Which is sad," observed Bakara. "Humanity has gone down a similar path to that of the Salarian Union. Technology and science hold the answers while spirituality and philosophy are considered out of date. I have read much of human spirituality. Your race has rich spiritual and philosophical traditions. Perhaps your people will embrace them again when they can do so without them causing division."

Ashley nodded as she sipped her coffee. Jan sat quietly and listened. Finally, Bakara shared the reason for her visit.

"Ashley, there is considerable pressure from Wrex and the clan leaders to press the Council to give the Krogan a council seat," she explained. "Your husband has expressed his support of a Krogan Spectre, but the idea of a council seat has not yet been shared widely off of Tuchanka. I wanted to know your feelings on the matter."

 _Talk about dropping a bomb_ , thought Ashley. "Well … the Krogan did provide the aid needed that enabled the Turians to provide fleets that safeguarded the Crucible." She paused for a moment, sipping her coffee as she gathered her thoughts. "This is in addition to essentially winning the Rachni wars." Another sip of coffee. _At this rate, I'm going to need another cup_ , she thought. "There are now Krogan in C-Sec and they seem to work well with officers of other races, and I see more Krogan merchants. You're no longer demilitarized and the Krogan have starships, so you are in a position to provide aid to council worlds." _More of a case than I thought I could make_ , thought Ashley. "As for how humanity sees the Krogan, I think a lot of the perception initially came entirely from Krogan mercs. A decade of very friendly relations with the Krogan, along with a bad taste of the Council blowing us off, I think most humans have a fairly balanced view of the Krogan. You being the ambassador and Wrex's style as a leader have really helped humanity to see the Krogan at their best."

With one final sip of her coffee, she delivered the remainder of her answer. "If the councilor were someone like Wrex or yourself, I think it would be a good thing. If it were someone like Wrex's late half-brother, then it would be disastrous."

Bakara had to laugh at that. "Indeed, Wreav embodied the worst qualities of our species combined with a keen political mind. I shudder to think what would happen to our people if one like him rose to power. And just as with other species, that is always a possibility." Bakara finished her coffee. "Excellent brew, Ashley," she declared. "And thank you for your answer. I still have some things to weigh, but you have helped me a great deal."

 **N7**

Captain Miranda Lawson stood at the helm of the Normandy as she flew to Gei Hinnom in the Sheol system of the Hades Nexus. Grunt was her understudy on this mission. It was their fifth mission together, and if it were anything like the previous four, it would be a cakewalk. Grunt was the first Krogan Spectre candidate. He had the very best of Krogan genetics due to being genetically engineered and was greatly respected as the leader of Arlahk company. He had the distinction of having fought alongside herself and then-Commander Shepard on the mission to take down the Collector base and had fought on both Palaven and Earth during the Reaper Invasion, winning him the respect of both Turian and Human soldiers.

Now she was the Spectre evaluating him for inclusion into their ranks. Miranda was not overly fond of Krogan, and Grunt generally bristled at being under the command of a female, but having worked together on the Collector mission, they had developed professional respect for each other. On the last four missions, they had made a formidable team. She knew that Grunt was hoping for more action on this mission—the last four had been tame compared to fighting Rachni and Reaper forces. Miranda was hoping for a nice, easy conclusion to her evaluation so that she could send her approval off to Shepard and resume working solo, which she preferred.

Unless Shepard were working with her … she really wished he had come out of retirement. She could hardly complain. He had pushed to put her in command of the Normandy, something that rubbed a lot of the Alliance brass the wrong way. Admiral Hackett, however, held Shepard's opinion in very high regard, and so here, she was. She also had to admit that as Humanity's councilor, Shepard had far outshone any of his predecessors. In fact, he was arguably far more valuable in that capacity than he ever was as a soldier or a Spectre, and he was, without question, the very best to ever serve in the Alliance and one of the greatest Spectres since the inception of the order. She felt a twinge of jealousy as she thought of him with Ashley, but she could not help but be happy for them both. _If only …_

Her thoughts trailed off and she pulled her mind back to the mission at hand. Wishful thinking and fantasizing had to wait. The Normandy came through the Hekate relay and headed for the Sheol system. Once there, would soon be in orbit around Gei Hinnom. She sent for Grunt and Commander Vega, instructing them to meet her in the conference room. She kept her fingers crossed that things would continue smoothly, but she had a gut feeling that this mission would be different.

Grunt and Vega arrived in the conference room, Captain Lawson waiting patiently. Vega saluted and Grunt simply nodded. The Krogan Spectre candidate was not a part of the human crew and did not partake in their military greeting rituals. Lawson returned Vega's salute.

"Gentlemen," she said, "our mission is to investigate an Eldfell-Ashland Mining facility that has gone dark. Crews have come to investigate and haven't been heard from since." She got right to business. Grunt liked that about her. "Their communications array seems to be functioning," she continued. "Diagnostics indicate that the channel is open but nobody is responding."

"My money's on Batarian pirates," offered Vega. "Ever since the Reapers hit, their governments for shit and all they've been doing is hitting remote locations for slaves and loot. And Ker is a pirates' and slavers' haven in the nearby system of Hekate."

"Loot makes the most sense," observed Grunt.

"Normally, I'd agree with you, Vega," said Lawson. "But there have been no sightings of Batarian vessels. In fact, aside from the ships sent to investigate, there is no indication that any ship has entered the system. If Batarian pirates have stealth systems like the Normandy, then this is going to be a huge problem."

Grunt fittingly acknowledged her comment with a grunt. Vega nodded in agreement. They went over the schematics of the facility, and they opted to land the shuttle on the main platform. Lawson instructed Lieutenant Traynor to transmit a message that a council Spectre and her entourage were landing. That was when the pulse hit the ship.

 **N7**

Councilor Shepard sat in his office in the Presidium going over the various reports submitted to him on the subject of a potential Krogan bid for a Council seat, including Miranda's report on Spectre candidate, Urdnot Grunt. Grunt had matured a lot since serving with Shepard based on Miranda's report, and if anything, she was being conservative in her analysis. He had spent the previous evening talking about Bakara's visit with Ashley and considered that as he mulled over the situation.

Shepard was open to the idea of a Krogan on the Council. He personally had expressed a desire to see the Volus included as well, though unfortunately, Din Korlak's betrayal of the Council, and the Alliance to Cerberus had badly hurt the Volus bid. Tevos and Sparatus were vehemently opposed to giving the Volus a seat, while Valern was more or less neutral, but the Krogan were another matter.

Tevos was neutral, and Sparatus was more enthusiastic than Shepard was. Valern, on the other hand, would not budge. The Salarian Union would not stand for it, he said. Shepard remembered that Valern had been the one to tip the scales against Earth when he initially met with the Council about the Reaper attack and that Valern owed Shepard his life. Trump cards for Shepard to be sure, but he hated the idea of having to use leverage when the bid should simply be accepted or rejected based on its own merit, of which there was plenty. _Politicians are the weeds of the galaxy_ , he thought, _and I'm neck deep in them_.

His com chimed, interrupting his thoughts.

" _Councilor Shepard_ ," said the voice of Toby Marcus, his secretary, " _I have an urgent message coming in from Admiral Hackett of Alliance Command on the vid com_."

"Put it through," said Shepard emphatically.

Hackett's image materialized on the vidcom, reminding Shepard of the video conferences they had on the Normandy during the war. Ten years after, and the old admiral still looked almost the same, though he was expected to retire the following year.

"Admiral Hackett." Shepard stood and saluted as the Admiral's image materialized. Hackett saluted him back.

" _Shepard_ ," he said, " _We have a serious matter. Normally, I wouldn't bother you with this, but this is not an ordinary circumstance_."

"What's the situation, sir?" Shepard was back in soldier's mode again. While a message of this nature from Admiral Hackett could not be anything good, he felt like he was himself again. He hated politics.

" _Shepard, we've lost contact with the Normandy. She was on a mission to Gei Hinnom in the Sheol system, Hades Nexus. Captain Lawson was investigating a mining operation that went dark while evaluating Grunt. They sent a transmission announcing their arrival and were cut off in midsentence. Shepard, I know you're no longer military, but the Normandy crew is your family. I thought you should know_."

"Thank you, sir," replied Shepard. "I'll see what I can do with my resources here at the Citadel."

" _Good idea. I'll keep you in the loop. Hackett out_."

Shepard pondered for a few moments. The sudden loss of contact was far too vague to link to anything specific, but generally, such a sudden loss indicated that something catastrophic had occurred. No opportunity even to indicate that anything was wrong in a live communication was very problematic. Another chime from his intercom interrupted him.

" _Sir_ ," said Toby in a concerned tone, " _I have an urgent communique from a Captain Lee Riley_."

"Patch it through, Toby."

Captain Riley's image materialized as Toby patched it through. The last time he had seen her in person, he was congratulating her on her admission to the Spectres. In fact, Shepard himself had put her candidacy forth. She reminded him of Ashley when Ashley had still been in active service, though she lacked Ashley's long locks, favoring a closer cropped military cut. She looked very concerned.

" _Councilor Shepard_ ," she said, " _I have a matter of great urgency to report to the Council. I came to you directly because we've worked together before, and because I think you may actually know something about this_."

"Captain Riley," said Shepard, "good to hear from you. Give me a moment to patch in my colleagues."

Shepard then called on his fellow council members. Their images materialized one by one on the vid com.

" _Councilor Shepard_ ," said Valern, the Salarian councilor, " _this is highly irregular. You do realize that we each have duties of our own. I sincerely hope that this is not about the Krogan bid for greater political influence_."

"I suggest you change your tone," spat Shepard. "If you want to haggle with me over that, we'll do it in private. But when a Council Spectre contacts us with an urgent matter, we _owe_ it to her to hear her out."

" _Indeed_ ," said Sparatus. " _Second guessing our own Spectres turned out to be counterproductive. I'm with Shepard_." Sparatus had been particularly caustic to Shepard before the Reaper invasion, but Shepard's efforts to bring Krogan aid to Palaven coupled with the Council being _very_ wrong about the Reapers changed his relationship with Shepard radically. The two had since become good friends.

" _Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Councilors_ ," said Captain Riley formally. " _I was investigating what appeared to be a smuggling operation, but my investigation led me to an Altai Mineral Works mining operation in the Paymat system on Dobrovolski, Hades Nexus. Once I got there, I found the entire staff was like zombies. They all spoke in a monotone voice and they all seemed determined to get me to leave. As I investigated further, I found myself under attack by the miners and the office staff. I managed to get away and stayed hidden for the duration of my investigation. I found that the staff was going to a shaft in the mines where they had found this_." Riley activated the projector in her omni tool and it showed faintly glowing sphere with swirling energy contained inside. Tevos, Valern, and Sparatus looked puzzled by it. Shepard knew exactly what it was.

"Destroy it," he said without hesitation.

" _Shepard, we don't even know what it is_ ," admonished Tevos. " _This could be …_ " but Shepard cut her off before she could continue.

"I know _exactly_ what it is," he asserted. "When I investigated the Leviathan of Dis, I discovered that they were using these artifacts to take control of the minds of 'thrall races,' which as far as they were concerned, is everyone other than themselves. The Leviathan codex contains more detailed information on it, but I'm telling, right now, that these things are dangerous beyond belief. It also may explain the disappearance of the Normandy and another Spectre and Spectre candidate. They were also investigating irregularities at a mining facility in another system in the Hades Nexus."

" _By the Goddess_ ," gasped Tevos.

Shepard didn't need to elaborate. They all knew the implications of this news. Though they didn't know the actual name of the species, it undoubtedly has a name for itself, and had in fact, called itself, "the apex race." Without a formal name, the rest of the galaxy knew them collectively as, "Leviathan," which was the description given to a Reaper corpse, killed by the real Leviathan, found in orbit around the Batarian world of Dis. This race had created the Reapers. The artifacts were their way of controlling 'lesser species,' and with Captain Riley's report and the sudden disappearance of the Normandy SR-2, along with a number of other seemingly unrelated reports suddenly made sense, and formed a pattern.

"Share everything on this, no matter how insignificant," Shepard exhorted. "Anything that your governments have on anything that might be related, share it. We must be of one mind on this."

" _So far_ ," said Sparatus, " _these incidents with Captain Riley and the Normandy are all we have, but I will contact Primarch Victus and Garrus Vakarian and see if they've got anything_."

"Tell Garrus that this is a perfect time for him to accept my invitation," laughed Shepard. "Ash and Jan would love to see him. I'll see what my other contacts can turn up."

Tevos and Valern agreed to share information, but gave no details beyond that. However, Shepard knew _one_ Asari who could doubtless be of aid. Dr. Liara T'Soni, the Shadow Broker.

"Don't hide your heads in the sand on this one like you did with the Reapers," he said. "We meet this with a united front, we can win this before it becomes a galaxy wide crisis."

 **N7**

Admiral Hackett answered the call on the vid-com. It was a conference call initiated by the human councilor, John Shepard. Prime Minister Dominic Osoba was the other party that Shepard had brought in. The call was on a top priority secure channel.

"Hackett here," the Admiral said in his gruff voice.

" _Councilor Shepard_ ," said the Prime Minister in a cheerful, but serious tone. " _To what do we owe the pleasure?_ "

" _Captain Riley just reported directly to the Council_ ," explained Shepard. " _She was investigating a smuggling operation that led her to a mining facility. The facility had gone dark, just like the one Lawson was investigating when we lost contact with the Normandy. Gentlemen, Riley found one of those spheres Leviathan used to control people. The miners were walking around like zombies, just like the ones I encountered in the Aysur system_."

"Commodore Shepard, you know what needs to be done." Admiral Hackett's statement met with knowing acknowledgement from Shepard, but the Prime Minister seemed puzzled.

" _I don't understand_ ," Osoba said. " _What must be done?_ "

"Prime Minister Osoba, you need to appoint a new councilor to represent us," explained the Admiral. "Shepard just got reactivated." He then addressed Shepard. "Normally, I'd put you in command of the Normandy SR-2, but that isn't an option. Meet me at Arcturus Station, Shepard. I'll brief you when you arrive."

" _Yes sir_ ," said Shepard as he saluted.


	8. I'm Back!

**I'm Back!**

"Reactivated?" Ashley was in shock. "John, you've done enough, no you've done _everything_ for the Alliance, for the galaxy. How can they _do_ that? You have a daughter!"

"I know Ash," he said. He pulled her close and held her. "But they're out there, Ash. If they're on the move, my daughter and the love of my life are in danger. I'll do anything and everything in my power to keep you both from harm."

Ashley gripped him tightly, tears streaming down her face. "God, I wish I could go with you, John."

Ashley sobbed softly as she held onto him. He knew that she could not, and he knew that she did too. Ashley had been one of the finest soldiers in the Alliance and was the second human Spectre. She was a war hero and had been with him on the final push against Harbinger and the Reapers, but that was a decade ago. Ash had blossomed into much more than a soldier in the ten years following the war and she no longer had it in her to fight on the front lines. Even if she did, Jan still needed one of her parents to guard the home front.

"Come with me to Arcturus, Ash," he said with a smile. "We'll bring Jan; she's never seen the station. You haven't seen it since they've rebuilt it."

"I'll go anywhere you ask, John," she said, smiling through the tears. "I'll start packing now."

The door chimed, interrupting their moment. Shepard took his wife's hand and walked her to the door with him. Jan was racing to beat them to the door. She touched it and looked up at them triumphantly.

"I win!" She beamed with pride, but also was out of breath. She had run all the way from upstairs on the other side of the apartment to get there first.

Shepard knew who it was, so he said, "Why don't you answer it? You won the race, so you get to greet our guest."

Jan beamed at this and opened the door. "Uncle Garrus!" The little girl was delighted. She had no idea of the gravity of the situation.

Garrus Vakarian stood tall and rigid in the doorway. "Shepard, Ashley, Jan." Garrus' greeting would have seemed curt to any other human, but the Shepards knew the battle scarred Turian well enough to see the smile on his face, something most humans could not pick up on.

"Garrus." Shepard shook his hand and ushered him in.

Ashley gave him a quick hug. "Are you with John on this one? Please say you are."

"This is big. I came as soon as Shepard called. I couldn't let your husband have all the fun."

"Thank God," Ashley said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Shepard laughed and shook his head. Garrus, like Dr. Chakwas, never called him by his first name. Even though technically, both Ash and Jan were also 'Shepard.' That was when Jan noticed that her mom's face was tear streaked.

"What's wrong? Where's daddy going?"

Ashley knelt down and put her hands on Jan's shoulders. "Your dad has been … reactivated."

"Reactivated?" Jan didn't understand at first, but then she asked, "You mean in the Navy?"

"Yes," confirmed Shepard as he knelt down to join Ashley, putting one arm around each of them. "I'll be Commodore Shepard again for a mission."

"A big mission," said Garrus excitedly, not quite on the same page as the now family minded Shepards. "One that needs your dad in charge and me backing him up."

"Yeah, one Spectre, one Spectre candidate, and the Normandy all missing, coupled with a Spectre's report about unusual activity at another mining facility and the uncovering of a Leviathan device. Big is an understatement. Admiral Hackett reinstated me. Thankfully, my 'retired' rank of Admiral reverted back to my last active duty rank."

"Commodore Shepard," Garrus said amused. "It does roll off the tongue rather nicely. I'm joining you on your trip to Arcturus, Shepard. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. You know Jan is joining us on the trip." Shepard smiled as Garrus' brow plates raised. Jan would spend the entire trip asking him crazy questions about his life as a Turian solder, C-Sec officer, and as her dad's best friend.

"Charming," Garrus said, resigning himself to a trip filled with a child's questions. Ashley laughed, but Jan looked very worried.

"But daddy," Jan protested, "you're a politician now, not a soldier anymore like Garrus."

Before Shepard could respond, Garrus answered. "He's not a soldier like me. I'm good, but he's the best damn soldier that ever lived."

"Really?" Jan knew in her head that her dad had fought against the Reapers, but all her life, he had been the human councilor, and she had always thought of his uniting the galaxy as more of a diplomatic feat. Thankfully, Garrus' reassurance calmed her for the moment.

Ashley took Jan to the den while Shepard took Garrus to the kitchen and began brewing coffee.

"They've reinstated my Spectre status," Shepard stated once Ashley and Jan were out of the room. "My mom was handed the position of human councilor. I told them to be nice to her or they'd answer to me."

"Back in the field together, Shepard. It'll be just like old times."

"Yeah." Shepard reflected on that. Before the final push of the Battle for Earth, Garrus had said it would probably be the last time they'd be able to say, 'it'll be just like old times,' but here they were saying it again. The fact was that it was _not_ just like old times. Shepard and Garrus were both married, and Shepard had a family now.

"How's Aeliana doing? How's she taking this?"

"I've been active as a Spectre for our entire marriage," Garrus explained. "It's been helpful; I don't have to explain why I'm off doing my job. By the way, she said she'd stop in and spend time with Ash and Jan. She wants to have a girls' night. Funny, Shepard, you married a soldier who could flatten any Blue Suns merc and I married a gal from the diplomatic core. Then you go and become the diplomat. I meant what I said to Jan, but it's been a decade, Shepard. Do you think you've still got it?"

While Shepard knew that while Garrus was just engaging in friendly banter, the question was legitimate. Shepard had kept his skills very sharp, trained with N7 marines and held the high score in the Armax Arsenal Arena. Still, he knew that training and combat simulations were not the same as being in the field.

"My aim's still good and I can still fight. I've long since recovered from the Reaper War, physically and mentally … but I definitely haven't been in the field." He poured Garrus a glass of Turian brandy and himself a cup of the now brewed coffee. "But it doesn't matter. I've got to deal with this."

He took a sip of his coffee as he and Garrus joined Ash and Jan. _Good stuff_ , he thought to himself, savoring the flavor. "I'm afraid that some of Mordin may have rubbed off on me. It has to be me. Someone else would get it wrong."

"Mordin died," Garrus observed. Ash and Jan exchanged nervous glances then looked at Shepard.

"Yeah—that part didn't rub off." His response calmed Jan, but Ash was still nervous, he could tell. Not much to be done. Shepard was a soldier deep down. He also had to admit that part of him relished the idea of getting out of politics and back into the field. He _hated_ politics.

The conversation went on into the evening until Ash and Jan went off to bed. Shepard and Garrus drifted to the kitchen for more drinks.

"Shepard, it's a good thing Ashley is sitting this one out."

Shepard agreed, but Garrus' comment seemed an odd one to volunteer. "Yeah. She's been through enough," Shepard observed.

"Well, there is that," Garrus noted. "But that isn't what I was thinking of."

"Oh?"

"No. Ashley is a wonderful mother, an artist, and a writer. She's become the very embodiment of what we fight for. Shepard, you and I are blessed beyond measure. Ashley was a soldier, but the edge that she had, her physical ability, her conditioning, that's all gone. She's soft, nurturing now, but because she was a soldier, she understands you. Aeliana wasn't military, but she's Turian. She knows what it's about with us, but she also has those qualities that make Ash so special. Shepard, we won the big one, but this may be the more terrifying one. Let's come out on top. Let's make this count. Just like old times."

"Just like old times." The two Spectres hoisted their glasses and drank deeply. Once more into the breach.

 **N7**

Commodore Shepard, Ashley and Jan, and Garrus Vakarian left aboard the Alliance cruiser Agincourt, Navigator Pressley's old ship, the following afternoon. It was the first time Jan had ever seen her dad in uniform except in pictures and vids. He looked almost like a prince from the vids she watched. As soon as her father's feet hit the deck, a chief shouted, "Ten hut!" The sound of stamping feet as the entire crew snapped to attention was jarring for Jan. As soon as he returned their salute and said, 'At ease,' they clapped loudly. The crew was ecstatic to have the Shepards and Garrus aboard. A voice from one of the marines shouted, "Who's like us?"

"Damn few," responded Shepard with a smile, "and their all dead."

As the marines roared their approval, Jan felt a bit overwhelmed by the adulation that the crew had for him. For some reason, the crew was excited beyond measure that Commander Shepard, now Commodore Shepard had returned to active service. She wondered why they were not upset that he had left his post as the human councilor. Then she did a double take when she heard an ensign say,

"Shepard's back! Someone's getting _serious_ ass kicking!"

Other crew members were agreeing, some shouting, "Oorah!"

Jan had only known her father in the capacity of a diplomat. Though she knew of his wartime service, she had never seen him in a military capacity. Her parents both wore their dress blues for the first time in ages, and her mom had to pick up a new uniform at the Alliance docks on the Citadel because her old uniform no longer fit. Jan noticed her father admiring her mom, and smiled; Mom had worried about her looks for some reason, but Dad was clearly pleased.

She watched with fascination as her mom and dad moved through the crew shaking hands and greeting old acquaintances. Some of the officers had served with one, the other, or both of them at one time or another. Jan thought that her mom was beautiful in blue, but her dad was a different man entirely.

In Jan's brief life, Garrus was always military, always a soldier. Her dad, while disciplined, was always a politician, always a diplomat—his soldiering days were long since behind him. Suddenly, he was the soldier that Garrus had described, the best soldier that had ever lived. The Agincourt crew was a tough and seasoned, but she could see in their eyes that her dad was in another league. Even her mom was looked at with a degree of awe. Some of the female crewmembers were telling Ashley how she had inspired them. Others were looking at her dad the way princesses in the vids look at princes. Jan did not like that, but he seemed to ignore it.

Before long, a yeoman escorted the Shepards to their cabin, and the ship was on the move, beginning its brisk voyage to Archturus. Jan knew that her mom was worried, and hoped that this story would have a happy ending.

 **N7**

Arcturus Station was an impressive structure. Not as large as the Citadel, but a station the size of a town was still impressive to behold. The seat of the Alliance government, it was also politically the most important location in the Alliance itself. As they disembarked, Shepard saw a familiar face. Alison McGuinness, the orphaned girl from the Citadel. She now wore her blonde hair up in a bun, in the manner that Ashley once had, and she wore an Alliance uniform with a specialist's insignia. Alison had grown taller, and filled out, reminding him a lot of his former yeoman, Kelly Chambers. He briefly wondered what had ever happened to Kelly.

"Commodores Shepard," Alison said with a smile. As Ashley had not been reinstated, she retained her retirement rank, making her the same rank as him.

"Jan," said Shepard leaning down to his daughter's level, "This is Alison McGuiness. She was one of the survivors from the Citadel during the war. Now, she's Alliance Navy, like your mom and I were."

Jan extended her hand to the specialist, who shook it firmly. "How do you do?"

"Alison, this is my daughter, Jan." Shepard patted her on the shoulder as he introduced her.

"You're as beautiful as your mom." Alison looked at Jan and then at Ashley admiringly for a moment.

"Alison, I didn't know you were assigned to Arcturus," said Ashley, hugging the girl.

"I'm not—but I was told that the Normandy went missing and that you were mounting a rescue mission. I was reassigned to Commodore Shepard's new ship." Alison began walking them to meet Admiral Hackett. "I was given the honor of meeting you and escorting you to the briefing. I'll be your communications specialist, sir. The ship is a beauty, but I'll let Admiral Hackett tell you about that."

"Good to have you aboard, Alison. Get your things aboard after you take us to Hackett."

"Aye, sir!" Specialist McGuinness then turned to Ashley and Jan. "Since you're here as guests, how would the two of you like to see the ship?"

"Mommy could we?" Jan was excited, jumping up and down.

"Of course," said Ashley. "I need to inspect the ship that's going to carry your dad."

 **N7**

Alison took Shepard and Garrus to Admiral Hackett and then left with Ashley and Jan as the two Spectres went in to the admiral's office. A still tough looking Hackett stood to greet them.

"Commodore Shepard." He shook Shepard's hand enthusiastically. "It's good to have you back in action. And by all accounts, this could be just as big a threat as the Reapers." He turned to Garrus. "Thank you for joining us, Vakarian. Having you along on this mission is a huge bonus us—and I mean _all_ of us, not just the Alliance. Not just Humanity."

"Wouldn't miss this for all the brandy on Palaven." Garrus' response made Hackett laugh.

"Vakarian, you two solve this, and I'll send you a year's supply … personally." Hackett then turned back to Shepard. "Shepard, we've just put a brand new Normandy Class Frigate into service. She's the SSV Yorktown SR-3, and this will be her maiden voyage."

"SR-3?" Shepard and Garrus said in unison as they exchanged excited glances.

"SR-3." The Admiral said this with pride, then expounded. "She's the Normandy SR-2 with all of the improvements that you and your crew made in the battle against the Collectors and the war against the Reapers. Extended fuel capacity, double the probe capacity, the thermal conduit and GX-12 duct reworking, and Thanix cannons. Also, upgraded armor plating and shields beyond what you had had done, and of course and even bigger Tantilus Drive core. We've also upgraded the stealth systems and made the bridge layout more in line with human design preferences. Also, I think you'll be pleased with the crew. Commander Jacob Taylor is your XO, Lieutenant Aishwarya Ashland is your helmsman, and you've already met Specialist McGuinness, your com officer. Also, Dr. Ann Bryson will be accompanying you on this mission."

"That _is_ good news," Shepard said approvingly. He had always liked Jacob and he was glad to have Ann Bryson on this one. However, Lieutenant Aishwarya Ashland … he recognized that name. "Sir, is that the same Ashland whose father is one of the founders of Eldfell-Ashland Energy?"

"The same," confirmed Admiral Hackett. "She was one of the many survivors that you and your crew rescued from the Citadel ten years ago. Before that, she had a reputation as a vapid, party loving dilettante. After surviving the war, she joined the Alliance navy, and has become an exemplary helmsman. Not on Joker's level, but she's darn good."

Shepard was glad to hear that, as he recalled his meeting with a then-vapid and self-centered Aishwarya in the Silversun Casino ten years ago, and his meeting with her father, who expressed serious worry for his daughter's future.

"So what else can you tell me about my new ship?"

"She's a fine one, Commodore." Hackett beamed with pride. He obviously had had a lot of input on this one. "Most pertinent to your mission, Edi had recorded the frequency of the pulse that hit your shuttle and the incoming Reaper back on Despoina. We designed Yorktown's shielding and hull to resist pulses of this nature, as well as ion pulse weapons. In fact, the personal shields for you and your crew will also shield you from those spheres, Reaper indoctrination, and any similar such attacks as well. Ann Bryson contributed significantly to these advancements. Yorktown's new stealth systems are absolutely state of the art, and her new reflective plating is designed to make her virtually invisible when activated. They won't even see you if they look out the window. Apparently, that was a big concern of Lt. Moreau."

"Long story," replied Shepard.

"The ship is designed more efficiently, and can handle in low atmosphere as well as the SR-1 while maintaining the size of the SR-2. This ship is the pride of the fleet, Shepard. In fact, I had wanted it named after you, but your mother said you'd be mortified."

"Yeah," laughed Shepard. "And she'd be right."

"SSV John Shepard SR-3," Garrus chided. "That would be a mouthful."

"Well, I thought it would only be fitting that you be the first to command her," said Admiral Hackett. "Originally, I had intended for you to command her on a victory cruise to show her off. Now, she's in your command for the duration of this mission."

"I'm looking forward to it sir," Shepard said approvingly. "It'll be nice to be back in command of a frigate after crashing into the weeds ten years ago."

Garrus laughed at the direct reference to the Council, diplomats and politicians of the Citadel. Shepard become the human councilor, but he was never a politician at heart. Some felt that that was what made him good, though it had not been much a benefit for Shepard's mentor, Admiral Anderson.

"Commodore," said Hackett seriously, "bring them back alive and find out what the situation is with those artifacts. If the Leviathan race is on the move, we need to know. You have your orders. Now make it happen."

"Yes sir!" Shepard saluted him.

With the briefing over, Shepard, Garrus, and Admiral Hackett made their way to the Yorktown's docking bay. The ship was beautiful. Shepard was overcome with emotion when he laid eyes on her. He loved the Normandy SR-2, but she was Miranda's ship now. This ship was Shepard's.

Her engines were fixed to the wings, the skin stretched over them making them integral to the wing rather than attachments to it. Instead of four engines, she had two, one in each wing, and one massive engine in the tail, easily twice the size of the two outboard engines. Her nose came to a graceful point instead of a blunt nose as the SR-1 and SR-2 designs did, and her belly was shaped for better reentry. This ship could fly without mass effect fields, he realized. _That would have come in handy at the collector base_ , he thought.

"She's all yours, Commodore," said Hackett. "I know you'll make us proud."

"I won't let you down, sir."

Shepard saluted the Admiral one last time and then boarded the Yorktown.

 **N7**

The Yorktown was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Brighter than the SR-1 and SR-2, and her bridge was moved to the forward section of the fuselage, overlooking the helm. The Galaxy map was smaller and when not in use, disappeared completely. _And a chair!_ Shepard finally had a captain's chair! And sitting in his chair was his wife with his daughter in her lap. As soon as Shepard and Garrus were on board, the entire crew snapped to attention. His XO, Commander Taylor, called out, "Ten hut!" Ashley and Jan stood, both of them saluting with the crew. Jan was rigid. She looked almost terrified.

"At ease," Shepard barked, returning their salute. The crew shifted to 'at ease' in perfect unison. "You're a fine crew," he said proudly. "I look forward to working with each and every one of you. Lieutenant Ashland, how soon can we put out?"

"As soon as you give the order sir," she replied with alacrity. He noticed that her voice, though still high and nasally, had none of the immaturity that he remembered.

"Thank you, Aishwarya. Good to see you again. That Alliance uniform really suits you." He then turned to Jacob. "Damn good to see you again!" The two men shook hands.

"Shepard!" Jacob smiled broadly. He still looked to be in top shape, though he had gained a little gray at the temples. _Come to think of it, so have I_ , thought Shepard. The atmosphere on the bridge took on an abrupt change. Seeing Shepard reunite with the helmsman and Jacob talking as old comrades relaxed the crew. Shepard smiled at this. He hated commanders who intimidated their crew and kept them on pins and needles.

"Everyone back to your stations. We'll put out in one hour."

Ashley and Jan joined Jacob, Garrus and Shepard.

"Garrus, I've been keeping up with your exploits as best as I can," Jacob said shaking Garrus' hand. "You're kicking ass out there."

"Good to see you too, Jacob. Damn good to be working with you again."

 _High praise coming from Garrus_ , thought Shepard. Shepard gave both ladies a big hug and kiss.

"How do the two most beautiful women in the galaxy like the Yorktown?"

"Beautiful ship," replied Ashley.

Jan flashed a big smile and put out her fists with her thumbs up. "Oorah!" Jan gave it as much gusto as she could.

"Jan, this is Jacob Taylor. He helped me stop the Collectors and was with us in the final push against the Reapers. He's a hell of a soldier." Jan smiled and shook his hand.

"Good to see you again, Commodore Shepard." Jacob made sure to acknowledge Ashley's retired rank.

"Good to see you too, Jacob." Ashley gave him a nice, warm hug.

Jacob then knelt down to Jan's level. "Jan Shepard, your dad does nothing but brag about you in his e-mails. Great to finally meet you."

"Dad says you and your wife are really smart and helped build the Crucible too!" She shook Jacob's hand, clearly impressed with her dad's old squad mate.

"That was more my wife," he laughed. "I'm smart, but I'm not that smart. They put me to work though, and when the time came, your mom and dad, Garrus, and the rest of us were all together against the Reapers." Jacob stood back up and faced Shepard again. He was nearly as tall as Shepard was, and had always been a strong hand to hand combatant. More importantly, he was a biotic.

"Jacob, did they assign the people I requested?"

"I picked them up myself, Shepard. Prangley and Rodriguez are down below. I hand-picked the rest, as you had requested. And Urdnot Bakara sent you a bonus."

"Oh?"

"Urdnot Dagg," said Jacob proudly. "He's a battlemaster from Arlakh Company.

"What's so special about these people?" Ashley was curious.

"They're biotic," Shepard explained. "You remember those people at TEGS Mineral Works; they were completely under the control of Leviathan. After the artifact was destroyed, they didn't remember the past ten years of their lives. I don't want to hurt anyone in that position if I can avoid it. I wanted biotics with stasis, as well as the ability to gently relocate them out of harm's way. I don't want anyone to get hurt if it can be avoided."

"We've got an N7 trained search and rescue unit aboard as well," offered Jacob. "We're ready to find the Normandy crew and get them home safely." He turned to Ashley and Jan. "Don't worry; Garrus and I will keep Shepard out of trouble."

Ashley laughed a bit nervously. "John climbed into a modified Atlas mech that we found just lying around, and dove to the bottom of the ocean to confront Leviathan. Vega couldn't believe it, and he's crazy! I doubt _anyone_ can keep John out of trouble if he's determined to find it." She turned to Shepard and looked deeply into his eyes. "Unless he keeps himself safe."

"Don't worry Ash," he said. "Nothing can keep me from you and Jan. Not Saren, not the Collectors, not the Reapers. Not Cerberus, and not Leviathan. Nothing."

It was then that the alerts started blaring.

" _Shepard!_ " Hackett's voice came over the com. " _We've got a situation here. We'll handle it, but you need to get out now!_ " The docking clamps disengaged. The ship was free.

"Yes sir," Shepard said. "Shepard out." He then looked up at the helm. "Lieutenant Ashland, take us out of here, now!"

"I need a destination!"

"Illium."

"Illium?" The helmsman was puzzled, but she began getting the ship in motion. "Why Illium, sir?"

"Because there's someone there that I need."

The Yorktown pulled swiftly away from Arcturus station and sped towards the mass relay. It seemed that the troubles had already made their way to Arcturus. Shepard only hoped that Hackett had it under control.


	9. Reprisal

**Reprisal**

The Normandy was falling towards the Gei Hinnom and all of her systems were failing. The crew had quickly grabbed oxygen masks and were making their way to the escape pods. Miranda made her way to the cockpit where Joker was desperately trying to save the Normandy. Unfortunately, with ship wide power loss, there was nothing that he could do.

"Come on, Joker!" Miranda was insistent. She smiled in spite of herself as she noted the irony; she was in almost identical circumstances as Shepard had been in aboard the Normandy SR-1. _He was nearly lost to us forever trying to save Joker_ , she thought. Fortunately, Joker was much more cooperative this time. They got to their escape pod and blasted away. She hoped that the Normandy would remain in orbit long enough to be rescued. The ship was beautiful and deserved a grander fate than this. Joker simply went wordlessly.

"Are you okay Joker?" She worried that he may have injured himself in the rapid escape, but he shook his head. As the escape pod rocketed towards the planet, the light hit his face. He was crying. The Normandy was all that he had left of Edi, and she was stricken, likely to be destroyed. Miranda reached over and touched his shoulder to comfort him. That was when an explosion rocked the pod. They looked out the window and realized that it was not their pod, but another pod that had exploded. Laser fire struck another pod, causing it to explode.

"They're shooting down the pods!" Joker was ashen as he watched.

"My crew!" Miranda's heart sank as they were methodically killed one pod at a time. She could not save them … but she could save Joker. Miranda concentrated harder than she ever had, putting up the most powerful biotic field she had ever managed. Miranda felt the impact of the laser, setting her synapses on fire. She held as long as she could, then screamed as the intense pain engulfed her. Then she blacked out.

 **N7**

Miranda awoke, her head on fire. She opened her eyes tentatively. She heard voices, but they were muted and unintelligible, and what sounded like crying. She spied the pod partially buried in the hillside. As her vision cleared, she saw more pods.

"My crew …" She could barely vocalize the words.

The voices then became clearer, and she realized that she was hearing them from inside of an environmental suit. She remembered that the atmosphere was not breathable.

"She's awake!" The first voice was Joker's.

"Bout damn time." Grunt's.

"Easy, Commander. Don't strain yourself." Engineer Adams helped her to sit up.

"My … crew," Miranda moaned, straining to sit up. "How many made it?" Someone was crying and clearly in intense pain.

"Only four pods survived the trip to the surface," replied Adams bleakly. "You and Jeff in one, myself, Donnelly, Daniels and Dr. Chakwas in another, Traynor, Vega, Cortez, and Grunt in a third, and four more of the bridge crew in a fourth. Traynor is badly injured. When we lost gravity, a locker struck her leg, pinning her to the wall briefly. Thankfully, she wasn't pinned, but her leg was broken very badly."

It was Traynor crying, and Dr. Chakwas was working to help her.

"This is terrible," Miranda observed as she stood. She had to shake this off. The remainder of her crew was depending on her. Everyone looked relatively unscathed except for Lt. Traynor. Miranda went to her side. Dr. Chakwas had no medicine that would dull her pain and the injury was beyond what medi-gel could fix. Miranda looked and could see the bone protruding through her skin. The break was not clean either. The bone was shattered from the impact and it looked like arteries were cut. They had already fixed a tourniquet to the injured leg to keep Traynor from bleeding out. Cortez was holding Traynor's hand as Grunt, Vega and the others set up a perimeter.

"How are you holding up, Samantha?" Miranda took her other hand and held it firmly. She gripped Miranda's hand tightly, her face contorting in agony.

"Not good," she managed. Miranda shook her head. Traynor would not last without proper medical help.

"There," said Dr. Chakwas. She secured the leg in a splint and applied medi-gel to help stabilize the injured Traynor. The doctor covered up the injury to keep it sanitary, and stood to face Miranda.

"Commander, Traynor won't be walking again until we get her to a proper hospital," stated the doctor. "Also, we have little in the way of provisions and limited oxygen in our tanks. We need extraction and we need it fast."

"Commander!" Grunt was pointing to the western horizon. "Over there!"

Miranda looked and saw the laser blasting away at something in the sky. A large explosion soon followed. The Normandy was lost. She cried at the thought of that beautiful ship being torn asunder. She shook it off and allowed her rage to seep in a little.

"Alright," she said, "now we know where the bastards are."

"Commander, you're not seriously considering attacking," protested the doctor. "Samantha is in a horrible way and we don't have any supplies or backup."

"You said it yourself," Miranda retorted, "we don't have oxygen and we don't have rations. We need to get to where they are because we need what they have. We won't last long, not out here, and they shot us down. They'll come looking for us, and I don't want to be here when they figure out where we landed." She turned to Vega and Grunt. "Time for some payback." She packed a clip into her pistol to punctuate the comment.

Grunt punched his left palm and grinned, shouting, "Yeah!" and James shouted, "Oorah!"

Joker, Dr. Chakwas, the engineers, and the remaining bridge crew looked at her like she was crazy, but the alternative was equally unpleasant.

 **N7**

Doctor Liara T'Soni had relocated back to her old office in Nos Astra on Illium. As a respected information broker, she normally waited for people to come to her, but when Shepard called and told her what was going on, she packed her bags and was waiting at the dock for him. The opportunity to learn more about Leviathan and to study the associated artifacts was not something she wanted to pass up, and with the Reapers gone, she did not feel pressured to pass up such finds or to skim through them too quickly. More important than that, though were the friends aboard the Normandy who were in trouble; friends for whom she would drop anything to aid … and when Shepard called, Liara literally dropped everything to get ready.

She stood waiting as the SSV Yorktown SR-3 pulled into port. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw it pull in. It was a beautiful ship. Long and sleek like the Normandy, but more elegant and more purposeful. As an Asari, she had grown accustomed to Asari ship design, which tended to produce broader, shorter vessels with broad wings, tall tail-sections, and deep keels. Like all things Asari, Asari ships were artfully designed and delicately made. But the humans and Turians who had designed the Normandy had outdone the Asari, and with the Yorktown, they'd outdone themselves.

She waited patiently as the Yorktown docked. When the process was finished the air lock opened, and Shepard, Ashley, and their daughter, Jan were standing there to greet her. Liara had not seen Ashley in ten years, and was shocked at how much the former Spectre had changed. The Shadow Broker was rarely surprised, but seeing Ashley and Jan on this mission surprised her greatly. Ashley was still beautiful, but her lean, toned physique had given way to a more matronly figure. The biggest change was in the former Spectre's eyes. Ashley's edge was gone, replaced by the light that only motherhood could bring. However, motherhood was no defense against the horrors that they would face, based on Shepard's appraisal of the situation, and Liara was doubly shocked that they had brought Jan. _There must be a reason_ , she thought.

On the other hand, Shepard looked like he had kept in shape. His broad shoulders and muscular torso were plainly visible through his uniform, and one look in his eyes told her that the alpha wolf was as deadly as ever, his edge not dulled by age and political life.

Liara strode up the gangplank and warmly embraced them. "Shepards, it's good to see you."

Ashley held her longer and tighter than Shepard did. "Thank you," was all Ashley said.

It was funny. Liara recalled how mistrustful Ashley had been of her when they had first met on Therum. That all changed after they had worked together with Shepard to defeat Saren, the Geth, and the Reapers. Ashley was like the sister that Liara never had. She wondered what her childhood would have been like with the spirited Ashley around as a playmate.

"Thanks for joining us on such short notice," Shepard said. "Sorry to drag you back into harm's way."

"It's nice to get out from the world of secrets and spies once in a while." Liara shifted her focus. "Shepard, Ashley, what possessed you to bring your daughter on this mission?"

"We didn't," retorted Ashley. "We were getting a tour of the ship prior to take off when alarms started blaring and Hackett ordered us to take off immediately."

"Oh my." Liara shook her head. _This is not good_ , she thought. She turned her attention to Jan. "Well, you must be Jan Shepard," she said with a smile. "Your father has bragged about you so much that I'd recognize you on sight. And by the Goddess, you have your mother's beauty!"

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. T'soni," Jan said politely. "You're really pretty!" The little girl had never met Liara, though in correspondence, Shepard had talked at length about his daughter.

The three Reaper war heroes laughed as they boarded the Yorktown for immediate departure. They would stay only long enough to refuel the ship, and then they would be off. Liara was surprised at the redesign, but she had to say that she preferred it. The bridge made a lot more sense this way and it kept the captain in closer contact with the helm and more involved with the bridge officers. She never liked the way that the Turian's had set up the original Normandy's bridge. A captain should be part of the crew, not aloof from it.

"With Liara back, it really is just like old times." Garrus voice caught Liara's attention and she turned to see her old friend looking almost exactly as he had ten years ago.

"Yes, and now we're going up against the beings that created the Reapers," Liara said grimly. "Are we really prepared for this?"

"As prepared as possible." Shepard said it confidently enough that for some reason, it took the uncertainty out of it.

Even though Liara knew exactly what he meant; not enough preparation had been made in the decade since the war with the Reapers and now the calamity was upon them and they had to meet it, ready or no. Nevertheless, Shepard had made a career out of overcoming unbeatable odds with little to no support from the Alliance or the council. _We will prevail_ , she thought. That gave her comfort and made her smile in spite of herself. Garrus looked at her with a 'what do you know that I don't know?' look, but Liara kept her thoughts to herself. There was a part of Shepard that she, and perhaps Ashley, was privy to that nobody else was. Liara had melded with him on several occasions and Ashley undoubtedly knew him on the deepest level. That was very apparent in her eyes. This mission will have a happy ending.

 **N7**

The SSV Yorktown sped stealthily towards her destination, the impending conflict between Leviathan and Commodore Shepard drawing nearer and nearer.

Jan Shepard sat in the mess area of the ship having lunch. It was colder on a starship than she was used to, but she dared not say anything. She did not want to let her dad down. The crew practically treated her as one of them, speaking to her as though she had gone through some rite of passage that she did not know about. Garrus had even shown Jan her father's locker, which was for whatever reason located right by the med bay.

She picked up his assault rifle. It was heavy, unwieldy, and made for much larger hands. It looked different from the rifles she saw in pictures of Alliance soldiers or stored in the armory. It was rather beat up and looked somehow obsolete. She tried to hold it and stand like she had seen soldiers stand in pictures, but she lacked the confidence to make the pose work. Her father's pistol was also likewise old, balky, and obsolete looking by comparison to the newer side arms carried by the crew. This one said 'Carnifex' on it.

"That's just the spare." It was her mom's voice. "He carries a Paladin, which looks a lot like the Carnifex, but packs a bigger punch. Picked it up during the Reaper war. He carried the Carnifex when he stopped the Collectors."

"Mom, do you carry guns?"

"Not in a long time, sweetheart." Her mom smiled. "I haven't needed to, and being a wife and a mom has been far more rewarding than soldiering ever was."

"How come dad still practices?"

"It's part of who he is." Ashley laughed. "I know it's hard for you to fully grasp; he's been a diplomat and a politician since before you were born. I was surprised that your dad ever was willing to settle down and start a family. Jacob Taylor once said that the Normandy was Shepard's only true love. I knew a few things Jacob didn't, but your dad sure was attached to his command."

"Do you think he misses it?"

"I think he missed being 'not a politician' more," Ashley said with a laugh. "But he made it very clear that his life with us meant far more to him than his command. He said that the life we have is everything he'd ever fought for."

Jan smiled, comforted by her mom's words. She pretty much had her mom figured out. Mom was a mom. She looked like a mom and spoke like a mom, and did mom things. Dad did dad things, but he was also the most influential human in the galaxy, a war hero, and a former Spectre. Until a few days ago, she thought she had him figured out too. Not now. Mom was still mom, but dad had transformed. It was as though the man he suddenly had become was the man he had always been, and the man she grew up knowing was really a disguise. There was something a bit frightening about it. At the same time, it was really cool.

"Maybe I can be like you _and_ dad!" She stood up proudly, trying to look like a soldier.

"You just be like you," her father's voice commanded. "Because you're the only one who can do it perfectly." He scooped her up and hugged her without warning. Her father was always loving, and never missed an opportunity to express his love for either herself or her mom, but for the first time, Jan noticed how effortlessly he picked her up, while her mom was visibly taxed by comparison. He put her down gently and then kissed her mom.

"So how're you two settling in?"

"So far so good." Her mom answered for them both. "The crew is really nice to us, John. I only hope we can live up to their expectations."

"There are only a handful of people who've done what you've done," he said confidently. "You've nothing to prove to anyone."

"But John," she protested, "what if I'm called upon to fight? What if I need to protect Jan?"

Jan had never seen her mom worried like this and was a bit surprised that she was showing this in front of her.

"John, I haven't held a gun in almost a decade. You train regularly. Hell, the marines you train with once a year go home in traction after a week of trying to keep up with you. But I'm not that girl anymore."

"Don't worry, Ash," her dad said, pulling her close and kissing her. "We'll beat this thing just like we did in the old days. Together. As a family." He reached over and pulled Jan close to him. In that moment, she knew that everything would be just fine.

 **N7**

The Yorktown came through the entered the Sheol system and soon was in orbit around Gei Hinnom. John had ordered the stealth systems engaged as soon as they came through the Hekate relay. Ashley approved; they had gone over the data from the Normandy just prior to her going black with Garrus and Jacob. Her stealth systems were off; there was no reason for them to have been on at the time. It did not take long for them to learn the fate of the Normandy. She had a massive hole blasted through her. The bridge crew looked ashen as they took in the sight.

"What the hell?" Ashley couldn't believe it. _James, Miranda, Grunt … did they survive?_

Garrus shook his head as if in answer to her unvoiced question.

"No," gasped Liara, "not the Normandy!"

"Still in one piece, though," remarked John. "The SR-1 had four or five holes blasted through her before she was sheered in two. We can probably salvage her and get her up and running again."

Ashley remembered that all too well. Watching her husband get spaced from an escape pod was something she never wanted to relive. The thought sent shudders through her.

"Sir, the escape pods!" Alison's shock at the realization that some of the debris was the remains of destroyed pods was mirrored in the rest of the bridge crew. All except John.

"They shot them down," he said flatly. "This was an ambush." He then turned to Alison.

"Sweep for Miranda's signal," he ordered. "It will be on this frequency."

He sent Alison the frequency. Ashley knew that it was a Spectre channel. Miranda would have a beacon that only a Spectre's equipment would be tuned to receive. The question was, had she been able to activate it?

"Commander …" Alison shook her head, "I mean, Commodore! Sorry."

"It's alright, Specialist; you're doing fine," John reassured her. "Just tell me what you've got."

"I've got a signal," she said with surprise. "It's from the planet surface."

"Good." He looked at Garrus, Liara, and Jacob, his eyes narrowing, their intensity sharp enough to cut through steel. "We've got our destination. Let's suit up and go get our people. Nobody messes with my crew. Nobody."

That last 'nobody' sent another shudder through Ashley. She had not heard John talk that way in years, and she knew exactly what he meant. _The Yorktown crew was right_ , Ashley thought; _somebody is going to pay_.

 **N7**

Shepard made his way to the shuttle bay with Garrus, Liara, Jacob, Urdnot Dagg, Prangly, Rodriguez, and a squad of biotic N7 Vanguards. As they came down the stairs, he saw Ashley suiting up, Jan holding her pistol.

"What're you doing Ash?"

"They're my crew too," she said, a pleading look on her face. "John, I let you down when you went after the collectors. Let me make it up to you."

 _It's a weak excuse_ , he thought. "Ash, there was never anything to make up. You were there, by my side, against Cerberus, the Reapers, and against the Council. You've been there as my wife and the mother of our child. You've made me the happiest man in the galaxy. You don't need to do this."

"John," she said, "I want one last adventure in the field with you. Let me be a Spectre one last time. Let me be by your side one last time."

"Hah!" Urdnot Dagg's exclamation was enthusiastic. "I'd heard about how Ashley Shepard had been a Spectre whose enemies feared her as much as any Krogan Battle Master! Shepard, I'd swear you and your family had been Krogan in another life!"

"Ashley," admonished Garrus, "you're ten years out of practice and you're not in anything like the condition you were in when you fought in the war. You know the risks. That's all I'm saying."

Ashley ignored him. "John, please!" She looked at him, pleading. "Please!"

"I promise to look out for her, Shepard." Liara put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Shepard shook his head. He could not believe this was happening. Even worse, Jan was beaming with pride at the thought of her mom and dad going on a mission together. He reached down and scooped up his daughter.

"If I let your mom come with me," he said, "she will face danger. Mortal danger."

"It'll be alright, dad." She said this, but Shepard knew his daughter had no idea of the level of risk involved.

"John, you need me," Ashley said, still trying to make her case.

He had very little time to decide. Let her go and risk her life and risk orphaning his child should both Ashley and he die, or crush his wife's spirit. For some reason, his wife suddenly felt the need to go into the field again. He knew she felt guilty about the Collector mission, but he had not realized it was that bad.

"Alison promised to take care of Jan if neither of us comes back and to help if only one of us comes back. Please! Have faith in me."

He could not believe himself. "Alright Ash. Just like old times." He kissed her and then kissed Jan goodbye, hoping he would not regret taking his wife along. They boarded the shuttle and blasted away to the planet surface.

 **N7**

Miranda led her squad to the mining facility, carefully moving in to avoid detection, but when they finally arrived, it was deserted. The Guardian laser that had been used on their escape pods and on the Normandy was there, but it was unmanned. They readied their weapons and moved in to investigate. The front door to the facility was open. Miranda signaled Grunt to one side and Vega to the other, taking point herself. Vega opened the door, but no hostiles were waiting for them on the other side. She signaled to the others to move up. The door led into an air lock. Dr. Chakwas and the other followed them in, the outer door closing and the room pressurizing.

Once everyone was in, they were able to remove their breathing masks and environmental suits. Miranda, Grunt and Vega repeated the process with the inner door, only to find that again, there were no hostiles. They moved down the hallway and into a lobby where they found the mining staff. They were going about their business as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. A large piece of what looked like office art, a sphere on a pedestal, occupied the center of the lobby. The door closed behind them, leaving the others in the hallway. One of the staff members looked up, finally acknowledging their presence.

"We've been expecting you," she said. Then the sphere pulsed and Miranda was engulfed in icy blackness.

 **N7**

Dr. Chakwas shook her head as she examined Samantha. She was not doing well. She needed medical attention badly, but Miranda, James, and Grunt had disappeared. Initially, they were waiting for an all clear, but nothing happened. No communication, no sounds of violence from the other side of the door, nothing. Steve Cortez finally convinced the others that they should radio Miranda and the others after an hour of waiting. He cued up his communicator just as the door opened, Miranda stepping through.

"You had us worried," the doctor said, relieved to see Miranda. "Where are Grunt and James?"

Miranda silently walked up to them and then pulled out her pistol and shot Dr. Chakwas in the leg. Steve, Adams, and Donnelly rushed her, but a biotic display threw them back. She then shot them in the knees. Steve drew his pistol, but Miranda shot him in the wrist, nearly severing his hand. Gabriella Daniels ran to Donnelly, only to be shot in the lower back, collapsing before the three stricken men. Then she turned her attention to the remaining bridge crew, lifted them into the air, and then slammed them down, rendering them unconscious. She then shot each of them in the legs.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Joker was frantic, still trying to get through to Miranda, but Karin Chakwas could only watch helplessly as Miranda blew the helmsman's knees apart with her pistol. She then turned her attention to Samantha who was by now screaming in terror and shot her already wounded leg several times. Traynor screamed, but Miranda silenced her with a bullet to the chest.

"Miranda, why?" Karin was crying, her legs in agony. "Why?" However, Miranda did not answer. She just walked back through the doorway, closing it behind her.

Karin crawled to Samantha's side and was shocked to find that she was still alive. The bullet had pierced her right lung. _She's not going to make it_ , thought Karin as she used medi-gel to keep Samantha's wound from being immediately fatal. She applied it to her own legs to stop the bleeding. Thankfully, none of the bullets had struck bone. She then made her way to Gabriella Daniels. The engineer lay there, a pool of blood widening underneath her. Ken Donnelly stroked her hair crying.

"Stay with me Gabby," he cried as she lay there. Karin checked her, and found she too was still alive. The bullet had shattered her spine above her hips and had exited through her abdomen. It was unlikely Gabby would survive, let alone walk again. Then the airlock opened.

"Shepard!" Karin could not believe it.

"Dr. Chakwas! Joker!" Shepard did not continue. Garrus, Ashley, Jacob, Liara, a large Krogan, and a squad of Alliance soldiers all came in with him.

"Miranda shot us," Cortez groaned. "Then walked away."

"You're bait," Shepard said grimly. "Everyone, the shields are tuned to keep us safe from the artifact." He looked to the soldiers. "Prangly, Rodriguez, you and the rest of your squad get them back to the Yorktown. Now!" Shepard unslung his Lancer rifle. "Jacob, Liara, Dagg, you're on."

Miranda came through the door at the other end of the hall with Vega and Grunt, charging and guns blazing. Ashley and Garrus helped to evacuate the Normandy crew as Shepard and his three biotic squad mates dealt with Miranda, Grunt, and Vega. Vega was immobilized almost immediately, but Miranda and Grunt both had fortified themselves with their own biotics and were still coming.

"Dagg, Jacob, take Miranda," shouted Shepard. "Liara, see to the others. I'll deal with Grunt."

Liara's eyes widened, but she acquiesced. Karin watched as Urdnot Dagg and Jacob fought to restrain Miranda, who was more than a match for the two of them. Miranda lifted her hands abruptly and Jacob and Dagg found their heads being smashed against the ceiling as Miranda lifted them off the ground. She lowered her hands abruptly, slamming them both into the floor.

Ashley took the opportunity to dive in, tackling Miranda and taking her down as Jacob and Dagg lay on the floor dazed. Ashley delivered several punishing blows to Miranda's head, but Miranda fended them off and wrapped a powerful leg around Ashley's neck. Arching her back, she flung Ashley to the floor. The back of Ashley's head hit the floor and she lay dazed as Miranda pinned her and prepared to deliver a biotically charged blow to Ashley's head. A still woozy Jacob lifted Miranda up off of Ashley with his own biotics and Dagg sent her flying against the far door. Still, she got back up. Karin could see why Miranda was a Spectre. Ashley got back up, but not quickly as the others did. Grunt's loud roar distracted her.

Grunt was like a force of nature, engaging Shepard in melee when guns were not working to take the councilor down. Shepard was no pushover, though, and Karin was amazed to see him pummel the massive Grunt into submission, finally dazing him with the butt of his rifle. Miranda unleashed a powerful biotic shockwave at Dagg, Jacob, Ashley and Shepard. Dagg, Jacob and Ashley were flung against the walls, but Shepard deftly slid on his back, firing his rifle at Miranda. His shots were meant to distract her and drain her shields, not to kill her.

Miranda charged Shepard, but he sprang to his feet. As she brought her pistol up to shoot him, he rushed inside of her guard, deflecting her weapon arm with his left hand at the moment she discharged it, and grabbing her wrist simultaneously, then striking her with an upper cut to in her left flank. Karin heard a sickening snap as Shepard collapsed the left side of Miranda's ribcage. Before she could let out a cry, he head butted her, then brought his left knee up, cracking more ribs on her right side, and then dislocated her weapon arm still trapped in his grip. Miranda went down for good. Shepard turned to Ashley. No words were exchanged, but she nodded, indicating that she was uninjured. Shepard nodded back, then returned his attention to Grunt.

As Ashley, Jacob, and Dagg set to restrain Miranda and take her aboard the shuttle, Vega broke free of the stasis, but Garrus engaged him quickly. Vega was no match for Garrus, who viciously tore him to pieces. Vega attempted to use his rifle, but Garrus closed and disarmed him. Every blow Vega tried to land simply found air, and for each attempt, Garrus returned several powerful and unanswered blows. Vega tried kicking, but Garrus caught his leg and levered against the knee, turning it inward and snapping the knee, bringing Vega to the ground face down and flat with Garrus on top of him. Vega produced a knife, but Garrus simply dislocated his elbow and sank the knife into Vega's back, Vega's hand still grasping the weapon. Garrus then grabbed a hold of Vega's head and slammed his face into the floor repeatedly until Vega was motionless and blood was pooling on the floor under his head. Karin winced. Patching up soldiers was fine with her, but she did not need to see _how_ they ended up in her med bay.

Grunt, being Krogan, didn't stay down long, though Karin thought he probably wished he had. Liara shouted out, "Krogan charging!" Grunt charged firing a concussive shot at Shepard. Shepard rolled backwards, coming up on his feet, firing back with a concussive shot of his own, catching Grunt in the face. Shepard rolled out of Grunt's way, coming up behind him and striking him with a flurry of powerful blows in the lower back. When Grunt spun around to face Shepard, the commodore's right elbow slammed into the left side of the big Krogan's face, as Shepard fired a concussive shot at point blank range, sending Grunt flying through the air. The first Krogan Spectre candidate struck the wall and went down, this time for good. Shepard walked over and brought his heel down hard on Grunt's left temple. If there were any fight left in him, Shepard had stamped it out.

Watching Shepard fight sent shudders through her. Karin had never actually _seen_ him in action. She had known him as tough, as warm and caring, and as determined, but in a fight, he was a cold, calculating, and brutal. Miranda and Grunt had both been active in the field for years, and Shepard took them apart with hardly any effort.

"Councilor Shepard," she said, "Remind me to **never** get on your bad side."

Shepard carefully picked up Traynor as Liara and Jacob moved Gabby. Garrus and Dagg secured Grunt, Miranda, and Vega.

"Alright people," shouted Shepard. "Let's move!"

With that command, everyone was fitted with a breathing mask and evacuated to whatever ship Shepard had come in. Karin had looked forward to seeing Shepard again, but not like this. Not with the Normandy gone and her crew killed. In all the days of the war with the Reapers, Karin had never felt despair so completely. Shepard got them into the shuttle and Karin settled back into trying to help the wounded. Which was pretty much everyone.


	10. Lingering Doubt

**Lingering doubt**

Jan waited in the shuttle bay for the squad to return. As the shuttle pulled into the bay, she felt the knots in her stomach tighten, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The door opened and the Alliance soldiers came rushing out with Samantha on a stretcher, a breathing mask over her nose and mouth and Dr. Chakwas limping along with them. Samantha's right leg was covered in blood and she had a gunshot wound to the chest. The normally dark Samantha was as pale as Kelly Chambers was. Jan had never seen actual combat wounded, and her father's words about mortal danger rang in her head. _What if they're dead?_

Now she was really worried. Two marines carried out a stretcher bearing a bruised and battered Miranda Lawson. Then more marines carrying stretchers bearing Normandy crewmembers came out. Two biotic soldiers levitated an unconscious and shackled Grunt, taking him to the med-bay. Garrus, Urdnot Dagg, Jacob Taylor, and Dr. Tsoni emerged on foot, and relatively unharmed. Finally, her mom and dad exited the shuttle, looking every inch the war heroes they were. Jan ran to her parents, and her father scooped up, hugging her before handing her off to her mother.

"Jan, I've got to see to a few things," her dad said. "The Normandy crew, what's left of it, is in a very bad way." He kissed her, then kissed her mom and headed off in the direction of the med bay.

 **N7**

When Shepard arrived in the med bay, he immediately went to Traynor. His former coms officer looked awful, but a limping Karin was tending to her and trying to stabilize her.

"How is she, Doc?"

"Thankfully, I think she can make it," replied Karin. "But what I've done is only stop gap. We are not equipped for the kind of long-term care she needs, Councilor. She needs to get to a hospital soon." Karin paused and turned to face Shepard. "You know, this is the second time you've come for me. I am eternally grateful to have friends like you, Garrus and Ashley." She quickly embraced her former commander and then returned to work on Samantha.

"No problem, Karin," Shepard said. "Though I'm not councilor any longer; I've been reactivated with my last active duty rank, commodore."

"If they've brought you back into service …" She didn't finish her sentence. To pull Humanity's councilor from diplomatic service and back into military service meant that something terrible was happening.

As Karin concentrated on Samantha, Shepard moved to Steve's bedside. The Yorktown's doctor, Cameron O'Neill, was tending Steve.

"Commodore Shepard," O'Neill said in greeting. "Checking in on the Normandy crew?"

"Yeah," said Shepard, inspecting his former shuttle pilot. "How's he doing?"

"If we get him to a real hospital, they should be able to reattach the hand, and he should have full use of it. Given that his wrist was damaged, he may need implants, but he won't bleed out."

"Well that's good news at least," Shepard said approvingly. He then turned to Joker. Normandy's helmsman was out, his knees wrapped up. "What about Joker?"

"He's another matter." The doctor shook his head. "Vrolik syndrome makes his knee injuries even more problematic. He won't be walking for a while, regardless. Like Cortez, he needs to get to a hospital. A ship's med bay isn't equipped for this type of trauma, even with someone as talented as Dr. Chakwas." O'Neill's face darkened as he looked to Gabby's bed. "I'm not sure she'll make it even if she gets to a hospital … and if she does, she'll likely be a paraplegic."

"Then we've got our work cut out for us," said Shepard.

The doctor turned to the beds with Miranda and Vega.

"Regarding these two, what in God's name happened to them? The two of them look like they've been dragged behind a skycar and bounced off the rooftops, and he's got internal injuries that medi-gel can't fully fix. His arm is like a noodle. He's lost a _lot_ of blood—we could lose him. "

"Miranda decided to take on Commander Taylor and Urdnot Dagg," began Shepard, but the doctor prematurely answered.

"Ah, that explains it."

"No," said Shepard, "it doesn't. She really took it to them while I was fighting Grunt. Ashley had to help, but she took Ash down as well. I took Grunt out of the fight briefly and put Miranda down. Then I finished off Grunt."

The doctor looked at Shepard disapprovingly. "You . . . did . . . **_this_** . . . to a _woman_?"

"Yeah, a biotic Spectre armed with a heavy pistol and a submachine gun," replied Shepard sharply, "who had just put down two marines and a Krogan." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I understand where you're coming from, Doc, I really do, but it's a lot harder to subdue a foe than it is to just kill them. If we didn't care about them, we'd have simply shot them and brought their corpses back. Look, if it makes you feel any better, Doc, if she'd been a guy, I'd have dislocated her jaw and collapsed her trachea too."

"Don't you _dare_ second guess him, Doctor O'Neill," Karin shouted. " _She's_ the cause of the injuries here excepting her own and Vega's. After she attacked Ashley, I was amazed that Shepard let her live."

Before Dr. O'Neill could respond, Shepard intervened. "Calm down. Both of you." Both doctors went silent. Shepard's word was final. "It's not her fault; Miranda, Vega, and Grunt were being controlled by Leviathan through the artifact. This isn't an isolated incident. Unfortunately, Miranda didn't know about the others prior to investigating this mining facility. You all walked into an ambush." As he said this, he gently caressed Miranda's cheek. "She's a good friend, and a good Spectre. Please forgive her."

He walked over to Vega and slapped the arms master's right bicep. "And this guy, he's a good soldier. It's not their fault. Do what you can for them. We'll get to the Citadel as soon as possible."

 **N7**

Shepard went up to his cabin to shower and to change. Ashley was waiting for him when he got there.

"I'm sorry, John," Ashley cried. He pulled her close and held her, but she continued. "I shouldn't have gone. I almost got killed out there."

"No, you saved Jacob's and Dagg's lives," countered Shepard. "You had their back, they had yours. That's why we go as a squad; we support each other. None of us are in this alone. You of all people know that, Ash."

"But John, you haven't been in the field in a decade and you took out Miranda _and_ Grunt!"

"And Jacob and Dagg have been in the field every day for a decade and they got their asses handed to them by Miranda, and would be dead if you hadn't saved their bacon." He extended his arms, holding her far enough away to take all of her in. "Ash, it was your idea to go out, and it turned out to be a good one. If you hadn't been there, I'd have lost two squad members. Instead, our entire squad returned without casualties. It was _you_ that made the difference. If you don't feel comfortable going back out, I understand. But you did just fine."

Ashley laughed. "I never realized until you were getting ready to go out again just how much a part of me the Alliance and being a soldier is. Suddenly, it all came back to me. I don't want to trade my life, but I guess I just needed to prove to myself that I still have it."

"Oh, you have it," Shepard said, pulling her close.

"Nice of you to say, but I know I don't," she countered. "I pulled … well, everything just doing what I did. It used to take a fight against Saren to do that to me, but it's alright. As you said, two people are alive who wouldn't have been, and our daughter needs at least one parent who's not off killing giant monsters."

They showered and changed quickly. There was a lot to discuss with the crew.

 **N7**

Shepard and Ashley went to the conference room, where they were soon joined by Jacob, Dagg, Liara, Garrus, and Dr. Anne Bryson. Shepard wasted no time in getting to business.

"First of all, we're going to the Citadel; Vega, Traynor and Daniels probably won't make it if we don't, and I'm _not_ losing them." He paused to let it sink in for a moment.

"They brought me back to active service because the enemy we face is a more insidious and possibly more terrifying threat to the galaxy than the Reapers." Shepard brought up an image of the spheres he had encountered with Ann's father, Dr. Garret Bryson and Edi during the Reaper War. "They're called Leviathan. They use these spheres to control their thralls. We have no way of knowing how many such spheres exist. They are dormant and have no energy readings unless they're active. Leviathan can also use them to focus a pulse powerful enough to take down a Reaper. Or a starship."

Dagg, Dr. Bryson, Jacob and Liara exchanged worried glances.

"Relax," Shepard reassured. "The Yorktown is shielded. We used data from Taskforce Aurora and from your own research, Ann, as well as data compiled by Edi during the war. It was a significant part of this ship's design."

"And we'll need that edge as we go up against Leviathan," Jacob observed.

"Our armor is also shielded in the same way," Shepard continued. "So do not, under _any_ circumstances, remove your helmets on any of these missions. You get possessed, you attack any of your allies or try to impede this effort in any way, and I _will_ kill you. Let me make that perfectly clear."

"I can vouch for the danger of these things," Dr. Bryson confirmed. "Leviathan uses a quasi QEC link that it establishes through the spheres. It then takes control of the person or persons if it sees fit to do so."

"Shepard, you almost died confronting Leviathan directly," Liara warned. "It is unlikely that it would have let you go if the Reapers had not been a threat. Without the Reapers to counterbalance Leviathan, they have no reason to let you go now."

"Doesn't matter," Shepard retorted. "I deal with this now and I deal with this permanently. My daughter will not, _not_ grow up under this kind of threat." He pounded the table with his fist for emphasis. "We go back to the Citadel. We drop off those who need hospitalization, and we get our asses back here to seek out and destroy any and all of these artifacts. Then we deal with the one Captain Riley found. Then we go Despoina."

"Why go there?" Jacob voiced what others were thinking, but Shepard had a ready answer.

"Because I know that's where they live." Shepard looked at each of them individually, holding their gaze and then moving to the next. "We end this. We get to the bottom of this and we end it—once and for all. Dismissed."

With the meeting wrapped up, Shepard was preparing to look in on Grunt, and Ashley was preparing to go back to Shepard's cabin to spend some time with Jan when Alison paged Shepard.

"Sir, Admiral Hackett is available on the vid com."

"Thanks, Alison," replied Shepard. He and Ashley made their way through the Yorktown's war room and back to the vid com to talk to Admiral Hackett.

" _Shepard_ ," said the Admiral in his usual gruff voice. " _What is the status of the Normandy and her crew?_ "

"Not good, sir," replied Shepard. "The Normandy is crippled, but she looks salvageable. However, most of her crew was killed. They shot down the escape pods."

" _All those men and women_ ," lamented the admiral. " _And on a routine mission no less_."

"Yeah," said Shepard with a hollow laugh. "Routine, like the shakedown run to Eden Prime?"

" _Let's hope this doesn't lead into anything that big. How are our Spectre and Spectre candidate doing?_ "

"Grunt is just out. Miranda is unconscious and needs medical care," explained Shepard. "I think that they encountered one of those artifacts. Whatever they did, Miranda, James, and Grunt were possessed and turned on their team, and then on us. I had to put them down hard."

" _Sorry to hear that, Shepard_ ," replied the Admiral.

"We'll be at the Citadel soon," explained Shepard. "We'll get our wounded taken care of. Sir, what happened at Arcturus?"

" _One of our researchers brought back one of those spheres. It got to her and several others who were hell bent on stopping you from taking off_."

"What happened to them?"

" _Cut down in a hail of bullets and the sphere destroyed_ ," replied the Admiral. " _Possessed or no, we don't fool around with that sort of thing on a military installation that also serves as the seat of our government_."

"I'll get this done, sir."

" _See that you do, Shepard. Hackett out_."

Ashley looked concerned, so Shepard pulled her close. "Don't worry, Ash. I'll stop this thing. Then I'll come back. Then after my term as Councilor is up, I'm retiring—military, politics, everything."

"John," Ashley protested, "what if this thing gets to the Citadel? Nowhere is really safe. I can't bear the thought of Jan being affected by all this." She shook her head. "Saren, the Geth, the Reapers, now this? Does it ever end?"

"Yeah," said Shepard. "It does if I have anything to say about it."

Ashley just hugged him.

"Now to go check on our wayward Spectre and Spectre candidate."

"Be careful, John!"

"Relax," Shepard smiled. "It'll be fine."

 **N7**

As Shepard made his way down to the med bay, Dr. Bryson joined him.

"Commodore," she said shakily. "What do you plan on doing with James after he wakes up?"

"Ask him for his version of what happened," he replied. "And if he says what I think he'll say, recommend that he be cleared for duty as soon as his wounds are taken care of. Why?"

"James was there for me during the Leviathan mission," Ann said. "I was just some civilian researcher. You both could have kept me under that thing's control in order to get a more precise location and left me a vegetable. Instead, you both sacrificed intel to protect me. Now James needs help and I plan to be there for him."

"Noted." Shepard knew that James and Ann had some kind of relationship, though he did not know how serious it was. "I'll do everything I can for him. I promise."

 **N7**

Grunt was the first to wake up. He realized that he was without body armor and without weapons, and was both restrained and locked up behind a stasis field. He felt like a thresher maw had just chewed him and spat him out. The big Krogan shook his head to clear away the fog. His entire body hurt, particularly his left temple. As his vision cleared, he saw the human councilor, retired Admiral Shepard, standing on the other side of the field. There was a dark haired woman standing with him whom he did not recognize.

"Ugh …" Grunt groaned. "Councilor Shepard. Where am I?"

"The SSV Yorktown SR-3. And it's commodore now," Shepard replied. "I'm not the councilor anymore. I've been reactivated."

"Good," growled Grunt. "Let's go knock some heads." Grunt sounded excited at the thought.

"We already did," replied Shepard. "Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, yours. Miranda's and Vega's too."

 _Must've fought Shepard_ , thought Grunt. _That explains why everything hurts. But why was I fighting him in the first place? And why don't I remember fighting against the most feared opponent in the galaxy? A fight between the ultimate Krogan and the toughest Spectre should be remembered and savored_.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Shepard's question interrupted Grunt's inner monologue.

"Wish I knew," replied Grunt. "Fighting Shepard … that's the kind of fight that battle songs and epic sagas are made from. You'd think I'd remember, but I don't. All I remember is going into the lobby and all these civilians walking around like zombies. That, and somebody left a big ball on a pedestal. We had wounded that were slowing us down."

"Yeah, well they're even slower since Miranda shot them." Shepard did not look to be amused or joking.

"Shot them? Why would she do that? She practically fell into tears about the escape pods being shot down and about Traynor's leg being all tore up."

"Grunt, I need you to focus." Shepard was insistent. "What do you remember?"

"Just … darkness. Darkness and cold." He thought for a few moments more. "It was like a burial at sea. Cold, wet, and dark. Then I felt sharp pain and woke up." His head still throbbed. "You?"

"Yeah." Shepard looked concerned, as if he was thinking things through. Grunt had always like that about him. Shepard did not sit around waiting for answers to come; he worked through things quickly and then got down to the task at hand.

"Grunt, you were possessed by Leviathan," Shepard explained. "They used the sphere to control both the facility's staff and the three of you. Then the three of you attacked us. Vega and Miranda aren't conscious, so I'm talking to you."

"What happened to them?"

"Garrus happened to Vega, I happened to Miranda."

"Are they dead?" Grunt realized that he may have sounded more enthusiastic than he intended to, but Shepard didn't say anything about it.

"No, though they are in bad shape. I wanted them alive, so we weren't fighting to kill … but I don't fight to lose either." Shepard paused for a moment. "We're well out of range of the artifact and the ship is shielded against it. This is Dr. Ann Bryson. She'll determine if you're good to be let out. I've got to go check on the others."

"Shepard!" Grunt had to know one thing. "Was it a good fight?"

"The best." Shepard smiled as he walked away. Grunt was satisfied. Maybe now he and Shepard could start knocking heads together again.

 **N7**

Miranda thought she was restrained at first, but realized that she was in some kind of body cast. Every inch of her hurt, and she could tell that this was in spite of painkillers. Miranda breathed in, only to be engulfed in intense pain.

"My first thought was to overdose you on those pain meds." It was Dr. Chakwas' voice. "But according to Shepard, this isn't your fault, so you live … for now."

Miranda turned her head slowly. More pain. She saw Doctor Chakwas seated some distance from her. Another doctor whom she did not recognize was tending to another patient. The med bay also looked different. _I'm not aboard the Normandy_ , she thought. Then the memories of the Normandy's destruction came back to her.

"Shepard says ' _what_ ' isn't my fault? What did I do?" Miranda was frantic. She started to sit up instinctively, but waves of pain washed over her again, forcing her to lie back down. Dr. Chakwas pointed a pistol at her.

"I don't normally carry a weapon, Miranda," she said threateningly, "but I'm making an exception in your case. And even in your condition, I'm not taking chances."

The other doctor turned and looked alarmed. "Dr. Chakwas, what do you think you're doing?"

Dr. Chakwas ignored her colleague. "I'm surprised that Shepard concurred with Dr. O'Neill here regarding not tying you down, but they both felt that your injuries rendered you a non-threat. So please, prove them right by not moving."

Dr. O'Neil ran from the room, leaving Miranda alone with Dr. Chakwas.

"Just tell me what happened!" Miranda's pleading was emphatic, but Dr. Chakwas responded by preparing a sedative. As she approached with the syringe, Miranda could only say, "No, no," as moving was out of the question. Thankfully, O'Neil had returned with Shepard before Dr. Chakwas could inject it.

"That's enough, Karin." Shepard's word spared her the sedative, but she still had no idea why Dr. Chakwas was so antagonistic to her.

"Councilor," she said weakly. "Whatever you did for my crew, thank you."

"Your crew?" Dr. Chakwas was shouting now. "We ceased to be your crew when you tried to kill us!"

"Karin, that's enough!" Shepard was emphatic. He was not yelling, but his tone cut off any continuance on Dr. Chakwas part.

"I … I'm sorry," she said softly, her body going from tensed and rigid to limp and dejected. "I'd better go while you're interrogating her."

Shepard reached over and touched Dr. Chakwas shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. A smile passed between them, then the doctor left. Shepard pulled up a chair and sat down next to Miranda.

"Councilor, thank God you're here." Miranda was practically crying at this point. "Where am I?"

"We're on the SSV Yorktown SR-3. As I explained to Grunt already, I've been reactivated, so it's Commodore Shepard."

 _Reactivated? Something big must have happened for the Alliance to pull Shepard from the Citadel and put him back into the field after a decade of inactivity!_

"Miranda, what do you remember?" Shepard's voice interrupted her speculation.

She tried hard to clear her head and to resist asking him what had happened to her crew. Normally, she would be inclined to press him for information, but something told her that she should answer his questions first.

"My crew … most of them died. We were hit by a pulse weapon that took the Normandy out. When we evacuated in the pods and began descending to the surface, someone began shooting the pods out of the sky. Only a handful of us survived, and Traynor had a very bad injury." Shepard nodded and she continued. "We saw them fire a laser at the Normandy and saw the explosion in the sky. We decided to head for the source of the weapons fire, as it meant a breathable atmosphere, food and water, and the chance to steal a shuttle and get back to Alliance territory."

"That's what I gathered from Grunt earlier," replied Shepard. That meant that Grunt was alive and conscious.

"Right," she continued. "We went in, but there was no resistance, no guards. I had the noncombatants wait in the entryway while James, Grunt, and I went in further. I remember seeing the miners standing around like zombies and a large sphere on a pedestal." Miranda rubbed her head. "They must have taken us from behind, because I blacked out at that point and didn't wake up until a short while ago."

Shepard was quiet for a few moments, his brow furrowed. He brought his right hand up as if to rub his forehead, but she knew that was just a habit he had when he was working out a way to say something that was going to be difficult, sensitive, or that had to be just right or it result in negative consequences. The hand partially hid his expression. In this case, she knew instinctively that his words would be difficult. Finally he looked up, his expression softening somewhat, and spoke.

"Miranda," he said softly, "you went back to your crew and shot them."

"NO! That can't be!" Horror gripped her at the thought. It would certainly explain Dr. Chakwas' antagonism, but could believe it.

"There's more," Shepard continued. "We arrived in time to evacuate everyone and to stabilize them. You had shot them as a lure for us. You, James, and Grunt came out again, guns blazing."

"Shepard, that can't be! I wouldn't do that! I just wouldn't!"

Nevertheless, he continued. "Miranda, Jacob and Urdnot Dagg tried to subdue you, but you were too much for them. Ashley tackled you to save them, but you almost killed her. I had just taken down Grunt, so I had to subdue you. I'm sorry, Miranda, but your injuries are all from your fight with me. Garrus took down James, then Grunt got back up and I put him down again."

A fight with Shepard. _No wonder I hurt so badly_. She was lucky to be alive. To date, Shepard's opponents were all dead.

"The aftermath of it all is that James, Gabby, and Traynor are barely hanging on. Gabby probably won't make it. We're heading to the Citadel to get them proper medical attention, but Dr. Chakwas and Doctor O'Neil are not very hopeful, particularly about Gabby and Traynor. Cortez is alive, but he'll need his hand reattached. And Joker will probably be wheelchair bound after being shot in the legs."

Miranda was numb. She could hardly believe this … and she knew Shepard was not lying to her.

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's not your fault," Shepard said. "That sphere you mentioned? It's the reason all this happened. I told Dr. Chakwas that this isn't your fault, and I meant it. Leviathan uses those spheres to control people. I saw it ten years ago during the war. Miranda, it or they took control of the three of you. You are not responsible for what happened."

"Cold comfort, with nearly all of my crew dead and the remaining ones nearly killed under my leadership."

"Miranda, you walked into that blind. You had no way of knowing." Shepard reached forward and touched her cheek softly. "Your leadership probably saved them from dying of exposure, for what it's worth. Incidentally, the Normandy isn't a total loss. Her port outboard engine and much of the wing are gone, but the hull is intact. We'll get her back."

"Now that is good news," Miranda said weakly. "But Shepard, how did you get involved in this? You were the human councilor. The best human councilor we've had."

"Riley was investigating a weapons smuggling operation that led her to a mining facility similar to the one you investigated. They managed to get away without activating the sphere. There were other reports of people losing control as well. Your own disappearance is what they pulled me in to deal with this. The Yorktown is speced to be immune to their pulse weapon and our armor speced to shield us from the artifact. We know what we're up against and we're going to end it. Once and for all."

Miranda liked the sound of that. As they were talking, Ashley and Jacob came in.

"Hey Spectre," Ashley said cheerfully.

"Miranda," Jacob said.

"Ashley, Jacob," Miranda spoke, fighting back sobs. "I am so sorry. So sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jacob said. "Those damn spheres are to blame."

"But I've gotta say," said Ashley with a smile, "you're a tough opponent. And a good Spectre."

"You're all far too forgiving," Miranda said, shaking her head. "I should have been able to resist it. Shepard did when he encountered Leviathan. How come I couldn't?"

"Because he's Shepard," Jacob said.

"Miranda, I dislocated your arm and broke a lot of ribs, but you should be back in action fairly soon." Shepard stood as he spoke. "Ashley and Jan are going home and Vega is going to the hospital. I plan to rendezvous with Riley. I want you and Grunt on my team. We've got Jacob and Garrus, as well as Urdnot Dagg." He reached down and squeezed her hand. "We can win this thing."

"After what I've done, you still want me on your team?"

"Yeah," he said. "You helped me take down the Collectors. I know your skills. I need the best on this, and that's you."

"Damn straight, Miranda," said Jacob. "And if Ashley were along, we'd have all four human Spectres on one mission. Now _that_ would be one for the history books!"

Miranda could tell looking at Ashley that that wasn't likely. Ashley was not a soldier anymore, but Miranda had to admit that Jacob was right. It _would_ be one for the history books.


	11. Marital Bliss

**Marital Bliss**

The Yorktown cruised into the Citadel, a large crowd gathered to see the beautiful new ship and to maybe get a glimpse of the Shepards—and a glimpse they got, along with Garrus Vakarian and a wounded Miranda Lawson. In the audience was Diana Allers, the Battlespace reporter embedded on the Normandy ten years ago. Except Diana Allers was not a Battlespace reporter any longer. She was the Battlespace host and a network executive. It did not matter; Allers knew a story when she saw one, and Shepard back in the field was the biggest news to hit the Battlespace since the Reaper War. At first, she did not think she could get in close enough. Alliance marines flanked the Shepards and their crew, keeping people at bay. However, Shepard heard her call to him and waved her over.

"Allers, good to see you!" The commodore greeted her warmly, giving her a firm embrace and a friendly smile. Ashley Shepard hugged her tightly as well.

"Commodore Shepards," said Diana to them both. "So what's big enough to have both of you back in the field?"

"I'm not officially back," said Ashley, "but we really can't discuss it. Not now, not here."

"Later and somewhere else?" Diana was hopeful.

"Let me get settled here, Allers, and I'll tell you what I can." Shepard spoke without hesitancy, without the usual guardedness of the military.

Diana knew she could take him at his word. Of course, she had been a part of his crew during the most devastating war in galactic history. They were not just reporter and source. They had gone through the hell of the Reaper War together and that made them comrades in arms.

"We're only here briefly," he explained. "We're putting out first thing in the morning, so catch me this evening. You know the place."

"Yes sir!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "And thank you!"

As the Citadel personnel rushed Normandy's wounded to Huerta Memorial, Shepard, Ashley and Jan, Garrus, Liara and Jacob separated from the rest. Except for Jan, they represented the originals; Shepard's teams against Saren and the Collectors; the ones with him before the Reapers were ever acknowledged by world governments or the Citadel Council.

"If you guys want to stay the night at our place, say the word," Shepard announced. Ashley nodded her approval.

"Thanks, Shepard, but Bryn is supposed to be meeting me here," said Jacob. "It's short notice, so we've got to find a hotel."

"Jacob, bring her along," said Ashley. "Did she bring Roger with her?"

"Nah," said Jacob with a smile. "He's home with his aunt. And thanks but no thanks on staying with you guys. I need time with her. Just she and I, out of arms reach of the Spectres."

"You're never out of reach of the Spectres." Garrus was just messing with him, but Jacob flinched a little. Shepard could understand why that would be disquieting.

"What about you, Garrus?" Shepard knew Garrus had a place, but he wanted to offer.

"Thank you Shepard, but I'm meeting up with Aeliana."

"Understood!" Good thing too, Shepard thought. If this goes south, there's no telling if they would see their loved ones again.

"What about you, Liara?" Ashley offered, but Liara shook her head."

"No, I need to address some things with the Asari consulate and I have an appointment with Councilor Tevos. Thank you for the offer, Ashley."

 **N7**

Ashley, John and Jan found themselves alone as they headed to Tiberius Towers and their hands found each other quickly as they walked. The three Shepards walking hand in hand was a sight that got attention on the Citadel. She thought about how ironic is was that they were walking cheerfully on the eve of one of the most dangerous missions they had ever embarked upon.

As they got off the elevator and stepped into the hallway to their apartment, an unexpected guest greeted them: her sister, Sarah. Jan ran to hug her aunt and Ashley was right behind her.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Ashley was overjoyed, but perplexed.

"I heard that Shepard was reactivated," she replied. "I wasn't sure if you were, but if they're reactivating him, it must be big. Thought you might need some help on the home front."

"Thanks," said Ashley, "but why does everyone except me call him Shepard? He has a name, you know. And besides, I'm Shepard too." It did not help that John, Sarah and Jan were all laughing.

"You should have heard Dr. Chakwas' reason for not using my first name," John said with a laugh. "It made no sense, but she's maintained calling me 'Commander Shepard' or 'Commodore Shepard' ever since." He embraced his sister in law. "How are you Sarah?"

"You tell me, Shepard." Sarah's demeanor went from laughing about surnames to worried and nervous. "You're back in action and my sister will want to follow you. I love Jan, and if anything happens to the two of you, I will take her in with joy—but I'd rather my niece not be orphaned or my sister widowed. I already went through that and don't wish it on another."

"Now just hold on …" Ashley began, but John cut her off.

"Ash isn't coming, Sarah." Shepard left no room for discussion. "And I intend to put this right and live to tell about it."

John opened the door and let them in, but Ashley was slow to enter.

"John, what do you mean, 'Ash isn't coming'?" The feisty Ashley Williams seemed to have been brought back from past with that one comment.

"Oh God," Sarah said, shaking her head and taking a seat in the living room.

"Jan, go on upstairs." John did not ask; he ordered. It was rare for him to do that. Jan started to protest, but he looked at her and said, "Now."

Jan responded with a quick, "Yessir!" and ran off.

John turned to Ashley, regarding her with the look he normally reserved for a subordinate he was about to dress down.

"We discussed this. _You_ were the one who said you shouldn't be on this mission, not me; I was only trying help you out with Sarah. Why the sudden reversal? Why now?"

It was not often that John got upset with her, but now was one of those times. Unfortunately, she just dug her heels in further. _Dammit, John, you know I'm not going to back down_ ** _now_** , she thought.

"You also said that I did well in the field," she shot back. She knew Jan was listening from upstairs, and Sarah was right here in front of them. _I have to be strong_ , she thought. "I'm a good Spectre and an Alliance officer. I was with you through the war with the Reapers and I was with you through the fight against Sovereign. _And_ while you were off with Cerberus, I was loyal to the Alliance!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She saw Sarah's mouth drop open and her eyes widen. Ashley put her hands to her mouth and shrank back. The look her husband returned to her was a mixture of anger and hurt.

"John, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have …"

It was too late. The mixture of anger and hurt shifted to anger.

"Damn right, you shouldn't have! I sabotaged them at every turn, sent the Alliance intel on them! At _every_ turn!" He paused to let it sink in, then continued. "I did what I had to do to _save_ our colonies, then blew the Illusive man's prize to hell, took his ship and crew, sent them on their way and turned the ship over to the Alliance! I was loyal from behind enemy lines, fighting to keep our colonists alive while the Alliance brass sat on their asses and did nothing! And you still think that I was _with_ them? After ten years of marriage you _still_ think that I was _with_ them?" He stopped his rant and waited for her response.

"I know." She said it softly then shut her mouth before she inadvertently lodged her foot in it again.

"I'm shipping out first thing in the morning," he declared. "I have no choice. Your sister came to help you while I'm away." Then his voice softened and he reached over and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to do this. You've already proven yourself. To everyone. I love you, Ash, and I don't want to see you hurt. Diana Allers is supposed to stop by this evening to talk to us. I'm going to check on Jan."

John went upstairs to Jan's room. Ashley watched him go in silence. As he disappeared down the hall, she turned to face Sarah and walked into an abrupt backhand to her left cheek.

"How dare you, Ashley!" Sarah was livid. "I've seen you fight like that before, and I always hated it. But this was low, just rotten and low."

"Sarah, listen. . ."

"No, _you_ listen!" Sarah was not backing down to her big sis. Not this time. "Not a day goes by that I don't mourn the loss of my husband. It's been ten years. Ten years! Every moment we had I treasure. I treated him with nothing but respect and I never browbeat him to get my way … and he's dead. Your husband survived more abuse and war than anyone in human history, and I even hear you pulled a gun on him over that coward, Udina. It's a testament to his love for you that he didn't kill you for that. You are blessed beyond measure to have him. He loves you more than life itself, and you just spat in his face because your damned ego won't let you back down. Any other man would have gone off on you and put you in your place. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Sarah, I …"

"Just go, Ashley." Sarah shook her head as she spoke. "Get this out of your system. You'll be miserable if you don't, and you'll just take it out on your family for the rest of your life. God, you never let anything go. I can't believe you hit your husband with that Cerberus comment. Go on this mission. Fix your marriage."

"My marriage doesn't need fixing, Sarah."

"If you've got _that_ kind of stuff bottled up inside, it does." Sarah shook her head. "And a journalist is coming to visit you. I just hope you don't embarrass your husband or yourself on camera."

 **N7**

Miranda was awake in the hospital receiving infusions of medi-gel for her ribs. She had a concussion from Shepard's head butt, and her shoulder ached from Shepard's wrenching it loose, but the rest of her injuries were just soreness and bruises. She looked under her hospital gown and saw nothing but black and purple on her sides. _Shepard was thorough_ , she thought, but now, she could sit up. Dr. Michel was putting the finishing touches on her.

"You are cleared for duty, Captain Lawson." The doctor's French accent was pleasant, but cold. She could tell from the look on Dr. Michel's face that there was nothing other than professional courtesy for Miranda.

"Thank you, Doctor." Miranda tried to sound as appreciative as she could … and she was appreciative, but Dr. Michel simply nodded curtly and turned to leave. Miranda caught her sleeve.

"Dr. Michel, how are they doing? How is my crew? Will Samantha and Gabby make it?"

"Sorry, Captain, but patient confidentiality prevents me from sharing their status with you." The doctor quickly left the room. Miranda lay back and let the tears come. She did not cry, not often, but now, she could not hold it back. She quietly wept for a few minutes when the door opened. Oriana and Dr. Chakwas came in.

"Ori!" Miranda stood up, ignoring the pain, and embraced her sister. Oriana returned the embrace, causing Miranda to wince.

"I thought you might want to see each other," said Karin. She started to leave, but Miranda reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Doctor, wait." She had to talk to her before putting out. Karin started to pull away, but Miranda looked at her pleadingly.

"Please Doctor. I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Karin regarded her warily. She still looked wounded and resentful.

"That I'm sorry," said Miranda. "I had no … control over what I was doing. I wasn't even aware of it. Damn it, I should have been able to resist, to break free, but I … I couldn't. I'm sorry. My crew is my life, my only family besides Ori. I don't want to lose you. Any of you."

Karin was still wary, but relaxed a little. "Miranda," she said cautiously, "I have forgiven you. I would not have brought your sister to you otherwise. I just need time. I cannot join you on this mission, Miranda. I want to, but not with all that's happened. I'm seventy four years old, Miranda. It's time for me to retire. For what it's worth, I do forgive you, and I hope that you come back so that we can be friends once again. Up until the last moments, I really did enjoy serving with you. You're a good captain, Miranda."

Miranda broke down sobbing and held Dr. Chakwas close. "Thank you. Thank you." She felt Karin's hands pat her back gently.

"It will be alright, Miranda." She gave Miranda a modest smile and left. Before she was gone, she turned back and said, "They'll make it, Miranda. You should know that at least." Then she was gone.

Oriana put her hands on Miranda's shoulders. "It's okay, sis. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Ori." Miranda pulled herself together and began getting dressed. She had to finish this. Time to join Shepard on the Yorktown. Time to go get her ship.

 **N7**

Diana Allers arrived at Tiberius towers at about eight in the evening. It was a very posh place and she felt just a touch underdressed, but she was never one for going over the top with fancy clothes. Diana was a war correspondent at heart, not a talking head. It really grated on her that she was stuck in an executive role. Of course, if Commodore Shepard were actually shipping out for a mission of galactic import, she might be able to get out of the studio and back into the field herself for one last mission. She rang the doorbell, which she knew did not ring anything resembling a bell.

"Allers, that you?" Shepard's deep voice came through the speaker.

"Yes, Councilor," she said. "We had an appointment for an interview this evening."

"Come on in," replied Shepard's voice as the door opened.

The apartment was huge, with a fireplace and a grand piano in the living room. She saw the inscription, "Steinway" on the piano. _Expensive stuff_ , she thought. The view of the Citadel was panoramic and breathtaking. She never figured Shepard for being the fancy pad type of guy, but she had no criticism. The Shepards had earned their station a thousand times over.

"Nice place!"

"Thanks," Shepard said. "I inherited it from Admiral Anderson. I try to entertain as much as I can. The place is so large; it would be a waste not to share with others."

He escorted her to the leather sectional and directed her to sit across from Ashley. He went to the kitchen and returned with wine and three glasses, serving each of them, and then himself, before sitting down next to his wife. They were both attentive to her, seeming to be genuinely interested in answering her questions. She noted that they were not holding hands or doing any of the displays of affection that they were known for in public. It was a marked difference from her last interview with them.

"Most people need to be badgered to give me an interview," Diana observed. "You two invite me in and serve me a fine vintage wine. I could get used to this!"

They looked at each other, but Diana laughed. "Just kidding." She fired up her camera and got to business.

"Okay, Commodore Shepard, you've been activated and pulled from Council duty by the Alliance Navy … and Retired Commodore Ashley Shepard, rumors are circulating that you were recently active in the field with your husband and other Spectres. Everyone I've talked to has denied that there is anything out of the ordinary happening, but it's plain to see that this is anything but true, especially judging by the wounded coming off of that brand new, never before seen ship. Can either of you comment?"

Surprisingly, Ashley took the lead. "Thanks for taking the time to come to us directly instead of reporting hear-say." Ashley came across well on the camera, far better than she had during the war. Diana was impressed immediately. "As you know, we cannot disclose mission details, but even with the Reapers defeated, the Spectres are always active. Spectres were active long before the Reaper war and our unique skills will be needed to maintain galactic peace long after."

 _Nice feint_ , thought Diana. "So your Spectre status has been reactivated?" Diana figured Ashley could answer this. She was a bit surprised when Ash turned and looked at Shepard for direction. Shepard's answer was equally surprising.

"Ashley's Spectre status is still inactive, but like a marine, once a Spectre, always a Spectre. Her input is valuable, but if we need more than just input, Ashley is ready for duty at a moment's notice."

Diana looked at them very carefully as Shepard spoke. She thought it was interesting that Ashley seemed to relax when he implied that she _could_ be activated again, but looking at Ashley, Diana had to ask herself if this was true. Diana had spent her entire journalistic career around soldiers and she long ago learned to discern who the hard edged and ready to roll veterans were from those who were either new, had seen no real action, or had been out of the game for a while just by looking at them.

Shepard still had it, and in fact, she found his presence a bit unsettling. He was back in his service uniform and his forearms were visible. They were scarred from years of intense duty and corded with muscle. Even his hands looked like he conditioned them for pummeling an enemy. Ashley wore a nice sundress that showed off her shoulders and arms. She looked like a kindergarten teacher, a mom, or _anything_ but a soldier now.

Diana remembered when Ashley looked like feminine piece of spring steel wrapped in an Alliance uniform. More than the physical, the look in their eyes was so different. Shepard had the gaze of a tiger or an eagle. He was a predator. Diana had seen him on the vids during his time as the human councilor and never once did he ever lose that. Ashley's eyes were soft, delicate, and nurturing. There was a defiant spirit in her eyes, but not a killer.

Diana spent about an hour with the Shepards, who were joined by their daughter briefly. Most of it was reflections on the past ten years and on the Reaper war. It was a good interview, and they were very generous with what they could share. Allers wrapped up the interview with the line, "And there you have it, Humanity's first Spectres. Only in the Battlespace. This is Diana Allers. Good night and stay strong!"

She turned off the camera and shut off her omni tool. No recording devices. No note taking.

"I want you both to know that anything that pulls you off of the council, reactivates your wife, and involves two more Spectres scares me to death. I know that Arcturus was attacked. Shepard, I'm scared. Please tell me what's happening. Off the record, I swear."

He and Ashley exchanged glances. "Diana, I'm only going to tell you this because you were on my crew during the war." Shepard locked eyes with her, his gaze holding her the way a cobra's gaze holds that of its prey. "Do _not_ leak this."

Diana nodded rapidly, and she meant it. She saw enough of Shepard first hand to know that crossing him was a very bad idea.

"Do you remember Leviathan?"

Diana would never forget. The thought sent a shudder through her. "Please don't tell me that that thing is looking to sweep in now that the Reapers are gone."

"Those _things_ ," corrected Shepard. "And yes, that is a possibility. Spheres have been showing up in unlikely places. One was even brought to Arcturus Station. Needless to say, problems have followed in each and every instance."

This was bad. Very bad. At the same time, part of her was excited. She had to move fast.

"Shepard, I want in on this! I've been reduced to a pretty face on a talking head. Let me in on this, please."

Shepard regarded her for a few seconds. He did not look at Ashley. Whatever decision he would make, he would make it unilaterally.

"I ship out at 06:00. One foot locker, don't be late." Then he looked at Ashley. "Same goes for you."

 _What the heck?_ Diana was not touching that for all the brandy in Thessia, though she had a hunch that it was more a husband/wife thing than a superior/subordinate thing.

"Thank you. I won't be late," Diana confirmed. "And thank you both for the interview."

"No problem," said Ashley.

"You're welcome." Shepard shook her hand. "Good night, Allers. See you on the Yorktown."

 **N7**

Ashley went to the bedroom with some trepidation. She had kissed a near sleeping Jan good night and John had already turned in, though she was not sure he was sleeping yet. _Amazing_ , she thought, _my marriage went from rock solid to on the rocks in less than ten seconds. All because I had to make that damn Cerberus crack._ She thought about how her mouth had damaged her relationship with John back on Horizon during the Collector crisis. She had to admit, her feelings on it made little sense; he had been comatose and had had no choice in the circumstances he awoke to find himself in, and given that Garrus was with him, that should have been enough for her to give him the benefit of the doubt. Not to mention that she _knew_ him better than anyone. And he had done everything he had just said he had, from dropping intel to the Alliance to telling the Illusive Man off in the most spectacular fashion, while stealing their warship and AI, both of which ended up in Alliance hands and were used to take down Cerberus on the way to defeating the Reapers.

The interview had actually been a Godsend. It forced them to be together and not in an argument. It also gave her some hope that her husband was not overly upset with her. He had been very complimentary to her during the interview and did not deny that she was going on the mission. Still, he had not been his usual affectionate self with her either.

She slipped into her nightie and slid into bed, trying her best not to disturb her husband. _Maybe I can get to sleep without starting another argument_ , she thought. _How did it come to this?_ The answer came to her almost immediately. She loved her life, but a part of her still wanted to be Ashley the Spectre. John had picked it right back up as if he never put it down. She had been all set to sit this one out, but when it came from someone else that she had to stay home, it made her defensive and made her defy her former choice. Ashley knew it was silly, as John's comments were directed at Sarah, who seemed to be accusing him of taking his wife on a deadly mission. She would have to work hard to undo this one. Additionally, she had to decide whether to go.

As she snuggled into bed, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her close and a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Maybe her marriage was solid after all. She fell into a deep and restful slumber, probably her last until this was over.


	12. Spectres Unite!

**Spectres Unite**

Shepard had risen at four in the morning. He pulled the covers up around Ashley and kissed her as she slept. A smile had come to her beautiful face. _If she stays home, I'll miss her_ , he thought. Still, Shepard hoped she would reconsider and do just that. He _could_ lock her out of the Yorktown, but Ashley's relationship to the military and to soldiering was complex, and in spite of her being a different person now, that was still a part of her. He knew she still beamed at the medals and awards she had in the glass case. Those tin trinkets meant far more to her than she would ever admit it. He heard the sound of someone coming to the kitchen. It was Sarah.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Sarah. How'd you sleep?"

Sarah laughed. "You're asking me? I didn't hear any arguing, but this place is huge."

"None to speak of." Shepard drank some coffee and poured a cup for Sarah who accepted it gratefully. "She came to bed and I kissed her goodnight. I said my piece in the hallway. I won't subject Jan to marital bickering when I'm about to go out into the field for the first time in a decade. Besides, Ash will work through this. She always does. I still don't want her to go, regardless of what the two of you worked out."

"You heard about that?"

"Not specifically." He took another sip. "But now I know you have."

Sarah's mouth opened wide, but she closed it and silently fumed for a moment. Shepard was a Spectre and had spent the past decade working with politicians. He knew how get answers without asking questions.

"I told her to go," Sarah confessed. "I will stay and watch Jan for you, Shepard. Besides, I already had assumed that she was probably going. I just didn't realize that you had already dealt with it. Now she feels _obligated_ because she's been told she can't."

"That's our Ash." He finished the coffee and poured himself another cup. Sarah held out her cup and he topped her off. He then heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Good morning, Jan."

"Awwww! How come I can never sneak up on you? And how'd you know I wasn't mom?" Jan entered the kitchen and sidled up to Shepard, wrapping her arms around his waist. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Because you aren't quiet enough, and because your footsteps are lighter and sound different than your mom's." He put her down gently. "And because I'm Shepard."

"But I'm Shepard too," Jan protested.

"To the rest of the galaxy," said Sarah between sips, " _he's_ Shepard. I hear people even call you ' _The_ Shepard' now."

"Don't remind me."

Shepard made breakfast for the three of them, making sure to make enough for a fourth plate should Ashley come down. He had gotten up very early, but now, the time for departure was nearing. If Ashley did not make it out of bed soon, he would not be waking her up. However, sleeping through his departure was not on Ashley's agenda, as he soon heard her footsteps on the stairs. He prepared a plate for her and by the time she rounded the corner, it was ready along with a piping hot cup of coffee.

"John, I should be the one preparing food for you. I … screwed up last night. I'm sorry."

"This is a tough time for all of us Ash, you included. It's alright." He then gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Ugh!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Can the two of you not be so sappy? Especially _you_ , Ashley!"

"But it's cute," protested Jan.

"John, I was wrong." Ashley hugged Jan as she spoke. "Something came out last night, something that shouldn't have. All that resentment I had back on Horizon, it wasn't resentment of you. I thought it was, but it wasn't. Everything we'd done against Saren and the Geth, and against Sovereign had redeemed my family's honor, especially my Granddad's. I felt as though you waking up and taking on a mission that Cerberus pointed you to had somehow invalidated that. Last night, I still felt like I had to prove the Williams' name. That isn't your baggage, John. It's mine, and I shouldn't have unloaded it on you."

"Ash," Shepard said with a smile and touching her cheek. "Don't you remember that conversation we had back on the Normandy SR-1? You said something about baggage and I said that the trick was finding a matched set."

"Oh my God!" Ashley blushed a deep red. "You had the worst pick-up lines."

"They worked on you, Ash." Shepard smiled and she just blushed more.

"Wait a minute," Sarah interrupted. "Did he really say _that_?"

"That and a whole lot of other equally sappy things," said Ashley with a smile. "I told him he should have his own line of greeting cards."

"And if that whole getting rich off the vids thing hadn't panned out, I just might have." Shepard hoisted his coffee cup as if to toast his own cleverness and downed the last of it. "Now, I have a galaxy to save. Again. Ashley, you've got to decide if you're coming along or not. I need to get the Yorktown warmed up and stop by the hospital to check on our wounded warriors."

Shepard kissed Jan and hugged her tightly. He also hugged Sarah, thanking her for helping with Jan. He then kissed his wife and left.

 **N7**

Shepard made it to Huerta Memorial and checked in with Dr. Michel. Miranda had been cleared for duty and was already on board the Yorktown. Vega and Ken were sleeping, both out of the woods. Traynor was stabilized, but not out of the woods, and Gabriella's life hung by a thread. Cortez would regain the use of his hand, but Joker would probably be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life. It was too early to tell, of course, but the prognosis was not good. Shepard wondered briefly if Samantha had any family after the war.

"She's doing better than I thought she would."

Shepard turned to see Doctor Cameron O'Neil, the Yorktown's doctor. "Good to hear, Doc."

"I understand Ms. Lawson will be joining us on this one."

"She will." Shepard stood, facing O'Neil.

The doctor was as tall as Shepard, but lacked the commodore's bulk. Cameron was career military, but he was a healer, not a fighter. Sometimes, Shepard wished he could be a healer as well. Destroying and killing was easy. That was the one thing about politics that he liked; he felt like he actually made a real difference in that arena, even if he hated it.

"I know you have the final say, Commodore; nobody would gainsay you, but I do not know that she's ready for this."

"I hear you, Doc," Shepard agreed. "But we don't have a choice. There aren't many people qualified for this mission, and she's one of the few. Thankfully, her genetic modifications provide her with more rapid healing than the rest of us … and she's a lot tougher than she looks."

The doctor nodded. "I hope you're right … for her sake."

"So do I, Doc. So do I."

 **N7**

Miranda arrived at 05:30 to board the Yorktown. She walked stiffly, but she knew that by the time they reached their destination that she would be all right. Well mostly at least. Her right shoulder still hurt from Shepard's sharp dislocation of it and her sides still throbbed from the very sound thrashing she had received at his hand. Everything was put back together; her injuries were minor compared to the ones she had inflicted on her crew. She still shuddered at the thought. She went to her assigned cabin and put her duffle at the foot. A bunk; I will have a roommate, she thought. There was a terminal in the room, so Miranda logged on and checked her mail. She was surprised to see a message from Cortez.

 _Commander,_

 _They won't let us anywhere near you, but Shepard told me what happened. I remember the ordeal we went through when Shepard confronted that thing ten years ago. I saw what it did to people and so did James. Scary stuff just thinking about it. I'm up and awake, and they'll have my hand back good as new. I even typed out this message myself. Gabby's still touch and go, but they've got Samantha stabilized. Vega's awake now, and I've talked with Ken and Joker. We're with you to the end, Commander. Go with Shepard and finish this. And when you get the Normandy back, we're ready to get back to serving with you._

 _Good luck and Godspeed._

 _Steve_

Miranda cried again, but this time, it was tears of joy. She was not a spiritual woman, but she was very thankful the peace she felt, and for the recovery of her crew. Her thoughts were interrupted as Captain Lee Riley entered the room.

As a dedicated Council Spectre, Riley was no longer officially Alliance, though she retained her last active duty rank. Lee was taller than Miranda, likely as tall as Ashley Shepard, but looked like Ashley had back when Miranda had met Ashley on Horizon; spring steel wrapped in an Alliance uniform. Riley's mocha skin tone and robust facial features revealed her African ancestry, though she was also known to have Irish ancestry as well. Her surname and her piercing green eyes attested to this. Her hair was corn rowed into braids and pulled back into a ponytail. Miranda could not help but find her incredibly beautiful. _My bunkmate_ , she thought.

"Lawson," was Riley's greeting. It was not a friendly greeting.

"Good morning, Captain." Miranda decided to ignore the icy tone.

"You can cut the pleasantries, Lawson," replied Riley tersely. "We have to share a cabin, so I can be professional, but I know what you did."

"It wasn't me," sputtered Miranda. She was still flustered. Still disbelieving. "I don't even remember any of it. Shepard said …"

"Of course you don't," barked Riley, cutting her off. "That's the problem. You're an indoctrinated time bomb. At any time and for any reason, you could go off. You're way too dangerous to be allowed to live. Shepard should have killed you immediately. I don't know why he let you live."

"Because Shepard's not one to take the easy way," retorted Miranda.

"Yeah, well I am," Riley threatened. "Step out of line and I'll finish the job."

 _Great_ , thought Miranda. _My bunk mate is an N7 Alliance marine and a Spectre who wants to kill me. Hope she doesn't shoot me in the back during the mission … or in my sleep_.

Miranda logged off the terminal and shut it down. No need to stay in the room with Riley. She exited and went out to the mess area, but when she sat down, others who were seated got up and left. This was not going to be easy. What was worse, the third human Spectre had no idea what to do. This was so far beyond the scope of her training or of what her fancy genetics could address that she felt like she was literally adrift, being pulled into the gravity of a brown dwarf, soon to be crushed. Tears came to her. She hated that the most. It was weakness to the crew, and certainly was weakness to Riley. It seemed that she had few allies on board the Yorktown. Soon, she would have to face everyone in the conference room, where Jacob and Shepard were likely to be her only allies. _Shepard … if only_. Her thoughts were interrupted when her omni tool communications chime sounded.

"Captain Lawson." It was Jacob's voice.

"Good morning Jacob," she replied as cheerily as she could. "What's going on?"

"Commodore Shepard is on deck."

"On my way." _Finally_ , she thought, _this mission can actually begin_.

She made her way up the stairs. The ship had a lift, but it was mainly for maintenance and cargo. People used the stairs. Apparently, it had been determined that in the event of power failure, a lift as the only access to other decks was a major liability. Miranda composed herself and stepped onto the CIC, where she saw Jacob conferring with Shepard. They actually looked happy to see her.

"Good morning, everyone," said Miranda.

"Good to see you up and about." Shepard's voice was warm and welcoming. He reached over and gently squeezed her right shoulder. Miranda gave him a quick embrace.

"It's good to be seen," she said.

"You and I are here," said Shepard, "That's two Spectres."

"Make that four, Shepard." Garrus strode onto the CIC, the crew parting for him. Behind him was Captain Riley and Doctor T'Soni.

"No," said a female voice. "Make that five." Miranda turned to see Ashley Shepard step onto the CIC. _All four human Spectres plus Garrus Vakarian and Liara T'Soni, the Shadow Broker; this really is one for the history books_ , she thought.

"You sure about this Ash?" Shepard's tone was friendly enough, but Miranda had known him long enough to know that he was not thrilled.

"I'm sure, Skipper," replied Ashley. She saluted her husband. "Permission to come aboard sir?"

"Always." Shepard embraced his wife.

"I won't let you down," she said as he held her. "I promise."

Shepard squeezed her and kissed her, then turned to the crew. "Alright people …" Miranda noted that he had said that a lot when she had served as his XO on the Normandy SR-2. "We have a mission to undertake. We're going to Gei Hinnom to recover the Normandy and then to deal with the artifact or artifacts in the mining facility. You've all been briefed on this. You've all been hand-picked by either myself or Commander Taylor. Everyone get your gear stowed, take a few minutes to get settled in and then get to your stations. We leave in 30. Spectres, in the conference room in ten. Commander Taylor, you have the con."

"Aye, sir."

Ashley looked at Shepard expectantly and he nodded to her, prompting her ascend the stairs to the captain's cabin. _Looks like the captain's quarters will be home to the first two human Spectres_ , thought Miranda. She smiled at the thought. Shepard deserved any happiness he could get, even on a mission like this.

 **N7**

The prep for take-off was brief; Flight Lieutenant Ashwarya Ashland had made sure that everything was ready well before the crew began boarding. Shepard marveled at how much she had changed since their meeting in the Silversun Casino.

"Ready for takeoff, Commodore," Ashland announced. "Just lay in a course, we'll be on our way."

Shepard patted her shoulder. "Thanks, Lieutenant. Good to have you aboard on this one."

Ashland beamed with pride. "Thank you, sir! It's an honor to serve with you."

"Thanks. You'll have a course in a moment."

With that, Shepard returned to his chair … he loved his chair … and pulled up the galaxy map, laying in a course for the relay. Moments later, the ship was moving. Once they hit the relay, it would be a comparatively short time to get to the Hades Nexus where Sheol, the system the Normandy was in was located. From there, however, they had to travel by FTL, as the relay was not in the same system. It would be several hours until they arrived at the Normandy.

Shepard had obtained schematics on the mine and had a pretty good idea of where at least one artifact was based on Miranda's report. If they could get the Normandy up and running, he had to decide whether or not to send it back under Miranda's command and essentially lose her as a squad member, or to send it back under Ashley's command. Given that it was Miranda's ship, he decided that it was appropriate to send Miranda. Of course that meant that Ash would be exposed to more danger. They had brought a skeleton crew along to crew the Normandy on its trip back to Arcturus. Hopefully, the Normandy would be salvageable as he had predicted.

 **N7**

Miranda, Ashley, and Riley went to the conference room ten minutes after Shepard's initial briefing as Shepard had ordered, Shepard right behind them. She had expected a more thorough briefing, and expected that Riley might press her case. Miranda was rarely wrong and this was to be no exception.

Garrus and Riley filed into the room, Riley saluting Shepard and taking her place. Garrus gently touched Miranda's shoulder.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, Garrus, thank you."

"Speaking of that," said Riley, "I have a major concern about this mission, Commodore. Permission to speak freely?"

 _Here it comes_ , thought Miranda. Shepard groaned and shook his head, but let her speak.

"I've got a lot to go over, so make it fast."

"Miranda Lawson should not be on this mission." There was no animosity; it was all professional, but Riley was emphatic. "She's a liability, and a possible risk to her squad mates. She's indoctrinated and . . ."

Shepard held his hand up and cut her off before she could continue. "She's not indoctrinated, Riley, and the control is contingent upon a mental connection between the subject and the sphere."

"Yes, and the sphere has not been destroyed," interjected Riley.

"No, it has not," confirmed Shepard. "But control has. I saw how shielding cut the connection when Dr. Bryson worked with me on Leviathan ten years ago. We've taken precautions against the reestablishment of control and to deal with the situation should those precautions fall short." Riley opened her mouth to respond, but Shepard cut her off again. "The shielding we're using was designed specifically to prevent the spheres from exerting control. I cleared her for duty on this. The subject is not up for debate."

"Then I request to be on the Normandy with her," countered Riley. "That way, when she goes rogue, I can neutralize her."

"I'm _in the room_ , you know," protested Miranda sharply.

"No," replied Shepard to Riley. "We'll be recalibrating the Normandy's shielding to guard against the pulse, and I have contingencies in place to neutralize the threat _without_ harming Miranda."

"But …"

"Captain Riley." Garrus' low, gravelly and duo tone voice grabbed Riley's attention, immediately stopping her short. "Just a friendly heads up: don't second guess Shepard."

Riley nodded, remaining silent.

"Now that we have that out of the way," said Shepard, "let me begin."

He brought up a holo of the mining facility and identified the available entrances, went over the expected resistance, and discussed his strategy for getting in, proposing two teams, with one covering the exits and the other getting in through a ventilation shaft which, according to the schematics, should accommodate even a man of Shepard's size. Shepard did not ask for much input, and his normal tendency to reach out to his team in formulating the plan seemed to be absent. All three of them made observations and suggestions, to which he was open, and even altered his initial plan to account for, but he was not actively seeking their counsel. Miranda wondered if this was because of the earlier tension, Shepard's being out of the field for a while, or something else.

 **N7**

The Yorktown hit the Relay shortly after the meeting, and Miranda had retreated to the lounge, not wanting to be anywhere near the bunks, where Riley presently resided. She went over what had happened at the mining facility in her head again and again, trying to find where she had gone wrong. After a while, she had worked her stress levels to a point where she felt physically ill. Shaking her head, Miranda flounced back in the chair and sighed deeply.

"Don't do this to yourself, Miranda." Ashley Williams joined Miranda, taking a seat beside her. "I know the look; did that to myself for months after losing the 212."

Miranda smiled mirthlessly, though she was glad for the company. "What was the cure?"

"Accepting that I couldn't control everything … and a lot of encouragement from Shepard."

"Did it ever go away?"

"No, it never does," Ashley sighed. "Losing your entire unit is something you never truly get over, but it was something I had to accept … and I had to accept that it was not my fault—that surviving their deaths did not make me guilty of some imagined crime."

"But you were ambushed by Geth," Miranda countered. "My 'unit' was betrayed at my hand, shot and used as bait …"

"Not by your hand," Ashley corrected. "You were lured into a trap, and used against your will. That's not your fault, Miranda. I saw what those spheres could do during the war first hand. Those things erased ten years of the lives of the miners at T-GES Mineral Works, and used them for … all manner of things. They had subverted them so completely that there was no part of their personality even present in them. You are not to blame."

"Intellectually, I know that," Miranda admitted. "But I still feel responsible. I don't know that I can ever look my crew in the eye again without remembering the hurt that I caused them … and I don't even remember doing it."

"Just remember that you're not in this alone, Miranda. If you ever need an ear, you know where I am. And once this is all over, drop by anytime. I could use a girls' night out."

Miranda laughed, cheered by Ashley's words. "I may just take you up on that, Ashley."

 **N7**

After a full day on deck, Shepard turned the ship over to Jacob, and retired to his cabin for the night. Ashley was waiting for him looking a bit like a child who was trying to figure out how to ask for something she thought she would not be getting. He greeted her with a quick, "Hey, Ash," and got ready for bed. By morning, they would reach the Normandy. He needed to work out who was doing what with Ashley before then. As he climbed into bed with her, he gave her a kiss and let her know what he decided.

"Ash, Miranda will be taking the Normandy back to Arcturus, assuming we can get her up and running. Prior to that, the four human Spectres and Garrus will be groundside dealing with the mining facility. After the Normandy is homebound, you'll be joining me when we go to confront Leviathan."

Ashley looked genuinely shocked. "John, I thought you were planning to send me home on the Normandy with Miranda to keep me out of trouble. What changed?"

"Ash, if we don't get this dealt with, it won't matter whether either of us survives. And there's nobody I want by my side other than you."

Ashley smiled and snuggled close to him. "Well skipper," she said coyly, "this reminds me of the night before Ilos."

"Show me what you mean, Ash."

Ashley smiled broadly at this and the Shepards enjoyed each other one final time before the mission. It seemed as though all the passion they had had for each other twelve years ago was reignited. They fell asleep in each other's arms afterward and slept soundly until morning.

 **N7**

The Yorktown dropped out of light speed in orbit around Gei Hinnom, the Normandy in plain view of the bridge. Shepard and Miranda looked at the crippled ship through the window, each making their own assessments. Shepard was pretty sure that the ship could be brought back online, and Edi shared his optimism in this.

"Lieutenant, pull us alongside the Normandy. We'll need to spacewalk over. Miranda, prep the starboard airlock and ready the skeleton crew."

"Aye, sir."

Lieutenant Ashland did as Shepard bid, bringing the SR-3 up alongside the stricken SR-2. With that, Miranda left to make the preparations Shepard had requested. Ashland synchronized the Yorktown's orbit with the Normandy's and soon, Miranda's voice called to the bridge.

"Airlock is ready sir. I'll get the Normandy skeleton crew ready for spacewalk."

"Do it," replied Shepard. He silently wished that Engineer Adams or Tali were on hand for this, but the engineer that Jacob had picked out was highly recommended. Shepard decided he had better meet with her before the mission. "Send Walker and Lawson to the conference room, Kelly."

Shepard met quickly with Miranda and Octavia Walker. Shepard recognized her the moment he saw her.

"You were on Grissom Academy when Cerberus hit, weren't you?"

"Aye, sir," she said. "I'm surprised you even remember me. It's been over a decade."

"Adams and Tali are not available for this mission," said Shepard. "Meaning no disrespect, they'd have been my first choice due to their familiarity with the Normandy. I need the Normandy in operable condition. She needs to be able to make FTL speeds and make a jump through the relay to Arcturus. Taylor tells me that you're up to the task."

"I've studied the Normandy extensively," replied Walker. "I did my thesis on her. I also have been working in a simulator of the SR-2 engineering. I was top of my class and have served with distinction as chief engineer on the SSV Hawking."

"Good. You pull this off and you may end up serving as chief engineer of the Yorktown." Shepard then activated his omni-tool and Adam's face came up on the screen.

"Adams, you there?"

"At your service, Commodore," came Adam's voice.

"Adams!" Miranda brightened seeing Adams awake and healthy.

"Captain, I hear you've recovered from a nasty headache."

"I'm just sorry that you were on the receiving end," Miranda said. "I cannot apologize enough for …" but Adams cut her off.

"Ma'am, Shepard briefed us. We know what happened. I can't wait to be back aboard the Normandy. I was going stir crazy here until Shepard came up with the idea of patching me in."

"Alright," said Shepard, ending the banter. "Adams will be linked into our communications, Walker. If you run into anything unusual, the two of you may be able to put your heads together to deal with it. Adams has had the most recent first-hand experience with the Normandy." Shepard looked at the time. "Alright people, the time is now. Move out."

 **N7**

Miranda, Octavia, and a team of Alliance marines entered the Normandy via spacewalk. Miranda had not spacewalked in years and it was a first for Walker. Thankfully, the walk went smoothly and no lasers were fired at them. Once they were aboard, Shepard moved the Yorktown below the Normandy to shield it.

"We're in," she said to Shepard.

"Good," he replied. "Sit-rep, please."

"The physical damage isn't all that bad. Aside from the one large hole, the ship seems largely intact. Once Walker has sounded the deck, we're heading for engineering."

Walker inspected the CIC deck and they moved to the crew deck. As expected, the hole had partially cut into the lift, so they had to use the maintenance ducts. The crew deck was much the same as the CIC; intact but with a large hole blasted through the portion closest to the lift.

"Shepard, the blast seems to have missed the captain's perch, so once the power is up, barriers should go up to seal in the atmosphere."

" _Sounds good_."

Walker looked at Miranda cockeyed. "Commodore, you let her address you by your last name?"

" _Miranda's a friend. She's earned the right_."

The younger woman did not press the issue. Miranda felt a moment of smugness when Shepard put Walker in her place, but she let it pass. Onto engineering, she thought. They made it down and found that Adam's station was completely gone.

"Shepard, the drive core is intact but the main engineering station is gone."

"I can rout to the assistant engineer's stations," announced Walker.

" _Do what you can, Octavia. Miranda, report back in an hour unless you have something urgent. Shepard out_."

It did not take long for them to get the power on the Normandy restored. As predicted, the barriers went up in the areas around the hole. One of the engines was dead, but Walker affirmed that they could still make FTL.

"Shepard, we're up and running." Miranda's report was brief, but it was the first truly happy moment since this all began.

" _Understood. I'm taking the shuttle groundside. Keep them working on getting the Normandy spaceworthy. I'll meet you on the Normandy in our shuttle_."

"Shepard, I could meet you groundside in one of our shuttles. They appear to be intact."

" _And unshielded. Mine is prepped specifically for this. I'll see you in ten. Shepard out_."

 **N7**

Shepard docked with the Normandy without incident. Miranda joined Shepard with the biotic team that Jacob had picked out, along with Urdnot Grunt, Urdnot Dagg, Garrus, Liara, Riley, and Ashley. She silently wondered how Vega was doing. As soon as she hit the seat, the shuttle was in motion, and within moments, they were rocketing towards the planet.

"Alright people," Shepard said to them all. "We already know what to expect when we land. There may be more surprises once we get inside, so be prepared. Remember, these people are not in control of themselves, so do your best not to kill them. If your life is on the line, though, do what you need to. My first priority is destroying the artifacts and keeping my crew intact. Do not, **_not_** remove your helmet under any circumstances! Are we clear?"

A resounding "Yes sir!" was the response. Miranda could not help but notice that virtually everyone except Shepard and Garrus looked very nervous.

"Shepard, I don't like saying so, but I think you should know that I'm terrified of this place." Miranda could not believe that she had just stated that out loud. Rodriguez chimed in in agreement.

"Me too sir," she said softly. It looked like Ashley was about to join in, but Shepard held his hand up.

"Get it together everyone," he barked. "This is only the opening salvo. Miranda, I need you focused. As soon as you see one of those spheres, blow it apart. No questions, no hesitation. Understood?"

He received another resounding "Yes Sir!"

"We're not blind this time. And we're well prepared. Don't let fear compromise your sense of the mission! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Miranda said.

"Good, because we're about to touch down." At that, he brought his Lancer rifle to bear. The ship touched down and the door opened, revealing the mining facility off in the distance where it had all began. "Move out!" Shepard hit the ground running, no hesitation, no fear. Garrus was right behind him, and Lee and Ashley followed quickly. Urdnot Dagg practically knocked over anyone who was in his way in order to get going.

Shepard had had the shuttle pilot set them down some distance away from the facility. He pulled up the facility's floor plan on his omni-tool, and led them via a circuitous route through the hills to a ventilation shaft that led down into the facility's ventilation system. Two of the biotic tech specialists that Jacob had found, Declan McCray and Mary Whitaker, went into the shaft to disable any obstacles along the way and to signal the all clear. Declan and Mary signaled the all clear after a few minutes and they entered the shaft. Shepard sent Garrus, Dagg, and six beefy N-7 marines around to a hidden alcove off the side of the front door to wait for Shepard's group to open it. He sent five of the biotics around to the other side to lay in wait behind an outcropping so that they could flank any resistance that Garrus' group might encounter.

They had to enter the shaft one at a time, but they exited in the ventilation control room with Declan and Mary. Three maintenance workers lay unconscious on the ground, the two specialists tying them up. _So far, so good_ , thought Miranda. Shepard silently pulled up the schematic on his omni-tool and signaled Prangley and Rodrigues to flank the door. He signaled the rest of them off to one side and sent Lee to get the door. Shepard brought his Widow rifle to bear, looking through the scope. Miranda recognized the scope he used; a thermal imaging device that would reveal people on the other side of the wall. _That gun can shoot through the wall and take out resistance before they'd even know we're here_ , thought Miranda. Thankfully, no resistance was encountered and the door opened. Shepard signaled Miranda forward.

Stealthier than Shepard, Miranda took point and scouted ahead. Shepard sent the floor plan to her omni-tool, which she displayed in her helmet's hud. The path to the front door was lit up. As she made her way around the last corner, she saw the mining workers massing around the sphere. She signaled to the group to halt. As Shepard moved up to see, she stealthily rolled across the doorway to hide to the other side. Shepard signaled to Rodriguez who put a nice barrier around herself and Ashley. The two ladies moved up until Ashley had a clear shot at the artifact. The second human Spectre aimed her Mantis sniper rifle at the sphere and fired an armor piercing round. She cocked and fired again before the brainwashed mining staff could react. The sphere exploded, knocking the staff to the floor. Miranda had never worked with Ashley, but out of shape or no, she had to admit that Ashley was competent.

The mining staff was stirring and rubbing their heads. Some were groaning and uttering, 'what happened?' or 'where am I?' They were thankful but puzzled by the presence of Alliance marines. Shepard made his way into the foyer and opened the front door, letting Garrus' group and the biotic group in. He stationed two of the marines outside of the door and two inside. Miranda could not help but notice how smooth it went by comparison to her own debacle in coming here the first time. True, Shepard had a lot more intel, but even so, Miranda already knew that they were in hostile territory when she'd crashed here the first time. And yet, her operation was barely more elaborate than walking in through the front door. Shepard took no chances. She remembered how he had conducted missions when they worked together against the Collectors. On missions where Shepard had made the plans, everyone survived and the mission went smoothly. When others planned the missions, usually against Shepard's advice, the missions were always a disaster. She remembered when he helped her rescue Oriana and had advised her to handle it differently. Instead, she insisted on doing it her way, trusted a man who turned out to be working for her father, and almost lost Ori in the process. She realized that she was much stronger as an operative than she was as a tactician.

It did not take long for Shepard to ferret out the remaining spheres and destroy them. They also managed to subdue rather than kill the remaining facility staff. No casualties whatsoever. Before they knew it, Shepard had them back on the Yorktown, the Alliance already contacted and sending in specialists to help the facility staff and to do clean up. As they stepped onto the CIC, Alison greeted them with news that the Normandy was ready to go and awaiting her skipper.

"Well Shepard, I guess this is where we part ways for the time being." Miranda looked at her former commander admiringly. She felt a small twinge of jealousy seeing Ashley by his side, but she pushed it aside. "It's been an honor to work with you again."

"It's not over yet," he replied. "I want you and Grunt to rendezvous with me at the Citidel after we hit the other mining facility so that we can coordinate the final push on Despoina. I've got your travel arrangements all set. Get the Normandy back to Arcturus and get back to the Citadel. That's when the _real_ mission begins."

"Of course, Commodore," she said as she saluted him. He saluted her back, but before he dropped his salute, she hugged him. "Thank you for believing in me."

 **N7**

Miranda was soon on a shuttle and boarding the Normandy. After a few checks had been done, Miranda ordered the Normandy back to Arcturus. _One down, one to go_ , thought Shepard as he prepared for the mission to the other mining facility on Dobrovolsky. He had to admit that Ashley's performance had been quite good and her aim was still dead on. If her shooting were at all rusty, it did not show. She had been breathing a bit harder during the run to the ventilation shaft, but she had not slowed them down. He doubted she would make it through one of his N-7 boot camp sessions, but those were made excessively hard by design. Humanity's four Spectres on one mission. It had worked out better than he thought it would.


	13. The Two Headed Dog

**The two headed dog**

The heavy bag shuddered as a pair of feminine fists pummeled it repeatedly, joined by the occasional kick. The Yorktown had a small gymnasium and Ashley Williams was determined to make the most of it. It was not a fully separate room, of course, but a corner of the shuttle bay with a pull up bar, a heavy bag, a speed bag, a single weight bench, and enough space for up to four people to engage in calisthenics, sparring, or general exercise. She knew that she could not catch up on a decade away from training in a few short days, but she wanted to at least get her mind back in the game and get some of the muscle memory back. As she punched the bag, Lee Riley walked in and began warming up for her own workout.

"Williams," said Lee in greeting.

"Riley," responded Ashley.

Ashley watched her from the corners of her eyes, focusing on the bag but trying to exercise her combat awareness. Lee stripped off her sweatshirt and pants to reveal gym shorts and a sport bra. _She's everything I used to be_ , thought Ashley. Lee Riley was as tall as Ashley, but looked like she hadn't missed a workout since birth. If there was an ounce of fat on her, Ashley could not see it. Even her breasts were small, secondary to her muscular pecs. Riley's Afro-Irish ancestry seemed to have blended perfectly, and Ashley could not help but find her incredibly beautiful.

"You can call me Ashley if you'd like," she said. "I haven't been a 'Williams' in over a decade."

"Ashley," was all Riley said in return as she took to the pull up bar. Lee Riley did pull ups the way Ashley expected Edi would have: like a machine. Even the genetically perfect Miranda had never been in that kind of condition.

Ashley continued her workout as Lee undertook her own. Lee did not seem interested in conversation so Ashley simply lost herself in the Zen of her own workout, the rhythmic sound of her fists striking the bag becoming almost meditative for her. After about another half an hour, she felt pretty good about herself. As she hooked the bottom of the bag to its hook on the ceiling, getting it out of the way, Lee, who had switched to jumping rope by now, spoke up.

"So, how would you like to train against something that can actually hit back?"

Something about Lee's tone sat wrong with Ashley. It was not a friendly invitation to train, but more of a challenge. She knew her husband had occasionally been on the receiving end of such 'challenges' from others throughout his career and had a reputation for flattening the people who had issued them. _I'm Shepard too_ , she thought.

"Sure. Could always use a round with a good partner."

Riley nodded and put her rope down. Each movement sent ripples through her skin. Riley was like corded steel wrapped in leather. _This might be a bad idea_ , Ashley thought. Riley did not play around. She got out on the mat and stood with her feet planted and her guard low, but ready. When Ashley squared off against her and put up her dukes, Riley nodded.

"Ready?" Ashley smiled as she asked, trying to keep this a friendly bout.

"I'm always ready," replied Riley flatly.

"Then go!"

Ashley began dancing and moving, feeling out Riley, but the fourth human Spectre gave away nothing. She moved elegantly and quickly, but was drawn in by none of Ashley's invitations. Some of the shuttle bay and armory crew gathered around to watch the two Spectres spar. The inevitable betting started up almost immediately and the group quickly split off into the respective corners of the two fighters. Ashley felt ponderous as she watched Lee. At nearly six feet in height, Ashley's 196 pounds could hardly be considered obese, but Lee probably weighed 185 pounds, all of it muscle, sinew and bone.

Before Ashley knew what was happening, Riley landed several quick blows to her ribcage and one to her head. A sweep came out of nowhere and Ashley found herself flat on her back. Riley backed off to allow Ashley to stand again. _That was humbling_ , she thought. Some of the crew cheered loudly, while Ashley's supporters encouraged her to get up and get into the fight. Riley had pulled all of her blows; this was sparring, not fighting. But the psychological impact was just as strong.

Ashley got up and found Riley back at her faster than before, though this time, she was more prepared. She was able to retreat and parry most of Riley's blows, but Riley controlled the fight. Ashley launched a counter offensive, but she felt ponderous and slow against the agile Riley. She could not believe it, but she was pretty sure that Riley was faster than her husband. At first, this daunted Ashley even more, but then she remembered that Kai Leng was faster too, and look where he ended up; pummeled into submission and run through by Shepard. John Shepard had beaten him on timing, power, endurance, skill, and strategy. Ashley knew Riley could beat her on power and also had more endurance, but Ashley knew a thing or two about tactics and had faced down enemies that Riley had only read about. _Timing, skill and strategy_ , she thought.

As Ashley dodged and retreated, she kept her mind about her, circling rather than just backing up. She got a sense of Riley's speed and technique. When Riley closed, Ashley was ready. She dropped suddenly to a long, low crouch that looked like a fencing lunge, only she threw her left leg back rather than propelling herself forward. As she dropped, she landed a smart blow on Riley's solar plexus followed by a quick backward recovery. Riley froze momentarily, more from surprise, allowing Ashley a chance to deliver a powerful kick to Riley's left temple. She pulled the blow, stopping just a hair's breadth from Riley's head, then quickly retracted her kick. Ashley's fans cheered loudly.

"Nice one, Ashley," said Riley with a smile. "This might be interesting after all."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," retorted Ashley. It was pretty apparent that Riley didn't expect much from Ashley. _Big mistake_ , she thought.

Lee Riley stepped it up a notch, suddenly, she was a whirlwind of kicks and strikes, Ashley was initially off balance from the onslaught, but she quickly regained it and maintained her composure, dodging and parrying. She had seen this kind of attack before when fighting Cerberus' phantoms. She waited for that perfect moment when Riley was in motion but the attack was not fully developed, dropped her shoulder and slammed into Riley, knocking her off balance, and lifting the lighter woman up off of the ground. Ashley balanced her opponent perfectly, standing up and depositing Riley behind her. Riley landed flat on her back. She was up in an instant, but she looked rattled. Riley quickly switched back to a more conservative fighting style.

As Ashley closed in to take advantage of a perceived opening, Riley caught hold of her arm and tried to apply an arm lock, but Ashley circled her arm out of the hold and under Riley's left arm, locking it out. Riley delivered a rapid succession of punches to Ashley's left flank, and then twisted in and started delivering knee strikes, grabbing hold of Ashley's long hair. Ashley would have to either take Riley down or break the hold. _Skill and strategy_ , she thought. She released Riley's left arm and grabbed the back of her head and brought her left hand up to Riley's chin, pulled her close and planted a lip lock on her.

The younger Spectre turned beat red and her eyes became round as saucers. Her grip on Ashley's hair momentarily relaxed. Ashley then twisted Riley's head, stepping back abruptly with her right foot, taking Riley to the ground by her neck. She was not too rough; Riley needed to be functional for the mission. Ashley laid Riley on the ground and landed her knee on Riley's chest, knocking the wind out of her. She stood abruptly, taking Riley's right arm and locking it out while sliding her right foot under Riley's armpit and locking the arm around her shin. She applied pressure and Riley tapped rapidly. Ashley released the hold and helped her up. The shuttle bay erupted with loud hoots and cheers, but one voice cut through the din.

"I knew you could do it, Ash." It was John. "Now half my crew owes me over a hundred credits each." He then looked at those who had bet on Riley. " _Never_ bet against a Shepard." He smiled and proceeded to collect his winnings.

"Very impressive, Ashley." Riley's voice was warm and sincere this time. "Never saw _that_ one coming."

"Thanks," replied Ashley. "You're a strong opponent. I can see why you made Spectre."

"Thanks, Ashley. That means a lot coming from you." Riley then leaned in whispered breathily in her ear, "Loved the lip-lock. If you want a rematch in my quarters, I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind." Riley gently brushed Ashley's ear with her tongue and blew softly as she pulled away.

Ashley went rigid, blushing the deepest shade of red she thought she had ever managed as Lee walked off.

"Bye Ash," Riley said coyly, waving and winking as she left.

In spite of the commonality of same sex couples, it had never occurred to her that Riley might actually hit on her. Ashley relaxed and smiled. _Not interested in that_ , she thought, but it was flattering. And she'd just proven that she still could handle herself in hand to hand combat. She suddenly felt a rush of emotion as she thought about her husband confidently betting on her. She imagined that someone had paged him and told him about it. He had quietly watched the fight, confident in his wife. Now that she knew without a doubt that he had that confidence in her, she almost wished she had just stayed home. But his having it and saying so was not the same as her experiencing it like this. _No, coming was the right choice_ , she thought with a smile.

 **N7**

The Yorktown came through the Hekate relay and dropped into FTL, heading for the Paymat system and Dobrovolsky. If all went according to plan, they would locate and destroy the artifacts and then rendezvous with Miranda at the Citadel before setting out for Despoina. Shepard chose his crew carefully. He decided to bring Ashley, as this was unlikely to be too taxing a mission. She could ease herself back into her role as a Spectre and build confidence for the final push, where it would be all hands on deck. Riley was his other choice, as she had already been here and discovered the presence of the artifact. After they went in and signaled, a biotic and medical team would go in and tend to survivors.

It was not long before the Yorktown was in orbit around Dobrovolsky, and they were ready to head out. Shepard noticed that Ashley was slow getting her armor on and was frantically making adjustments to the various tensioners and bands that made it fit snuggly to the body.

"Everything alright, Ash?"

"Yeah, but I needed to tighten things up a bit."

She smiled sheepishly and finished making the adjustments so that she could grab her weapons and join the rest of the team on the shuttle. Shepard smiled and boarded, waiting for her to join him. Ashley had been training daily since joining his crew and she had lost enough weight to necessitate the adjustments to her armor. He suspected that she would trim further as the mission went on.

 **N7**

The shuttle landed a few clicks west of the Altai Mineral Works facility, just as they had at the EAM facility, without any incident. Like Gei Hinnom, breathers would be needed until they got inside. Also like on Gei Hinnom, Shepard was loaded for bear. In addition to the three Spectres, he had brought along a squad of biotics and a compliment of N7 marines. On the shuttle, they were jubilant about working with Shepard on an actual field mission, but now they were all business. It reminded Ashley of her days in the 212. What a team she and Shepard would have made back in those days! He may have been Navy when they had met, but Shepard was an N7 marine, and was still one hell of a ground pounder—but those days were before they had met.

By the time she and Shepard were finally to meet, the 212 had been literally killed to the last man, or in this case, woman. Ashley Williams was all that remained of that unit. Being a literary and history buff, it always bothered her to hear people say that, "the 212 was decimated." If only. That would have left 90 percent of the unit alive. Of course, nobody had used the term correctly for decades, and she doubted that anyone knew its original reference to the Roman military practice of killing one in every ten soldiers in a unit in order to punish the group as a whole. Ashley had no trouble picking up her old ground pounding skills, and the marines seemed pleased to be working with her.

"Alright people," Shepard said, breaking her reverie, "We've got three teams. Team Mako, Team Hammerhead, and Team Normandy. Marines, you're Team Mako. Dr. Bryson, biotics and search & rescue people, you're team Hammerhead. Team Normandy is Ashley, Garrus, Riley, and myself. I've sent the schematics to your omni tools. Team Mako will secure the entrance and exits. Once Team Normandy is inside, we'll open the gates and Mako can bring in Team Hammerhead. We'll secure the facility and sweep the area for survivors and wounded. Remember; keep your helmets on at all times, period! Understood?"

The marines shouted, "Oorah!" The rest responded with a hearty, "Yes sir!"

"Then move out!"

 **N7**

It did not take long for them to circle around, find a back door in, and make their way into the station. Shepard sent a contingent of marines to guard the entrance and kept a few on hand to guard the back door in, this time a literal back door. Riley set to work. After a few moments, she pronounced the door free of any traps. Ashley had forgotten that Riley had been an N7 combat engineer prior to her earning Spectre status.

"It's weird," said Riley off handedly. "It's like they aren't even expecting anyone"

"Or it's a trap," observed Shepard.

They entered the facility, guns drawn, and made their way around to the main lobby. So far, no resistance. Not even any encounters. Once they made their way into the main facility, they found it much as Shepard had found the T-GES Mineral Works facility; people working on all manner of things that had nothing to do with mining.

This time, there was a distinct difference: one of the spheres was out in the open and they had constructed set of pods that had people inside of them. Shepard and Ashley both knew exactly what was going on. They had seen those pods on Horizon when they were after Kai Leng. The possessed workers were turning people into husks. A Cerberus logo on some of the containers and equipment radically reframed the nature of the threat.

The workers continued their tasks in drone-like fashion. Shepard signaled to Ashley, who brought her Mantis to bear on the sphere. Before she could pull the trigger, a voice belonging to a man she thought dead shouted, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Henry Lawson stepped into the room. He strode confidently towards Shepard. The one time they had met was on Horizon in a Cerberus lab that used refugees for test subjects in an effort to unravel the mystery of indoctrination. Lawson had hidden behind his younger daughter, Oriana, holding a pistol to her head while trying to negotiate for his life. Shepard had convinced him to let Oriana go, but Miranda had thrown him through the glass of the lab with a powerful display of biotics.

Now, Henry Lawson looked more as they imagined him from Miranda's earlier descriptions. Tall, confident, and in control. The squad of marines and the presence of four Spectres did not seem to bother him in the least.

"Why not?" Ashley had not lowered the gun and still had the sight trained on the sphere. Riley had quietly trained her pistol on Dr. Lawson. Marines were flanking the workers and Garrus had disappeared, which meant that he was sure to be somewhere bad for Dr. Lawson.

"If you destroy that sphere, not only will it emit a pulse that will render your equipment and weapons useless, but it will kill the drones, and the husks will be released, with all of you defenseless."

Lawon seemed confident, and normally, he would have good reason. However, about the only part of his statement that had any significance was the possibility of the AMW staff being killed. The team was outfitted with equipment that ignored the sphere's pulses.

"How did you survive?" Shepard asked the question, but Ashley knew him well enough to know that he was likely only mildly curious. The real goal was to keep the doctor talking.

"Miranda is not the only one who plans for every contingency," replied Lawson with pride. "She's made from my genes. Designed by me to be perfect in every way. And if it wasn't for her rebellious streak, she would be."

"So what's all this?" Shepard looked about the room expansively to indicate the entirety of the project. Lawson took the bait.

"I'm glad you asked," the doctor said cheerfully. "During the Reaper War, we worked to solve the question of reaper indoctrination. You read my notes, listened to my audio logs, so there's no point in being coy. We discovered that the Reapers used nanides, injected into a host and spread throughout the host's body. They took control of the host and rewrote the genetic code, turning them into husks. We adapted the use of the nanides, injecting them directly into the brains of test subjects, including Paul Grayson."

" _Shepard, Ashley_ ," said Garrus' voice in their helmets, " _these people are loaded with Reaper tech. They may look human, but they're like the Cerberus troops we fought against during the war_."

"We were able to co-opt the reaper signal and control our subjects," said Lawson, unaware that Garrus was even in the room, let alone communicating intel to Shepard. "But that kind of thing is time consuming, so after reading your report on Leviathan, courtesy of the Illusive man, I concluded that large numbers of people could be indoctrinated and controlled quickly and easily without the need for an invasive procedure. This gives us the time do the more thorough work we need to do for functional shock troops."

"Wait," interjected Ashley, "you mean you're trying to build an army?"

"You remember what the Illusive man said, Ash." Shepard looked right at Lawson as he spoke. "Cerberus is an idea and that idea is not so easily destroyed."

"Correct," said Lawson. "We had operatives and moles all over the galaxy. Your destruction of our base, the Reaper war, and fighting against you certainly crippled us, but we were only down, not out." Lawson paused for a moment and then looked at Shepard with a welcoming smile. "You know, Shepard, you worked with us before to take down the Collector base. You were fair with me when we last met. We could use a man like you. I'm not indoctrinated like the Illusive man was."

"Which makes what you're doing all the worst," replied Shepard calmly. "But if you want my answer formally, here it is. Ash, fire!"

Before Doctor Lawson could even formulate an objection, Ashley squeezed the trigger, unleashing an armor piercing explosive round. The sphere shattered in a mist of glittery dust. Lawson was caught in it, but managed to stay up. True to Lawson's assessment, the staff was killed and the husks released.

True to Shepard's predictions, the shielding in their equipment kept them safe from the pulse. Shepard's marines mowed down the husks in short order, and the few that got through the gunfire were quickly dispatched in hand-to-hand combat. Ashley had not fought in life or death hand to hand combat in a while, but she found that she still was able to deal with the husks that closed with her. Riley was fast and graceful, reminding her a bit of Kai Leng. _Bet she kisses better_ , Ashley thought offhandedly.

Shepard was his usual self. Swift and to the point. He gunned them down and when they were close in, he activated his omni blade and cut them to pieces. One came in from his right and was met with an elbow strike to the chin so hard that its jaw not only broke, but its neck folded over backwards leaving its upside down head looking back at Ashley. Henry Lawson thought he would make a quick exit, but Garrus came out of nowhere and planted his open palm right on Lawson's nose. Lawson went down clutching his nose in pain as Garrus grabbed his collar and hauled him over to Shepard.

"Team Mako, secure him, get all the data from this place and then wipe the machines," ordered Shepard. The marines quickly set about carrying out his orders. "Hammerhead, sweep for survivors. Normandy, come with me."

Team Normandy went further into the mines, found the remaining spheres, and destroyed them all save one; Doctor Bryson found references in the notes indicating that Lawson manufactured the spheres, so she wanted to study it. Shepard had it placed into a shielded container. The remaining drones were unfortunately killed as well due to the implantation of reaper tech.

Team Hammerhead found no survivors, and Team Mako had no difficulty in securing the site. Henry Lawson, bereft of hostages and tech, was reduced to a quivering coward. This ended the Dobrovolsky mission successfully, but it also meant that the direction forward was no longer clear. Despoina was still on Shepard's radar, but now more for potential information gathering. Cerberus still in operation was another matter. _One thing at a time_ , thought Shepard as the shuttle flew back to the Yorktown.

The mood was more subdued on the trip home. Nobody was jubilant that the entire staff of the mining facility had been implanted with Reaper tech and was then killed. Nor was anyone happy to hear that Cerberus was still around. However, the big question remained: Was Lawson the mastermind or was there another, bigger fish behind it all?

 **N7**

Miranda Lawson brought the Normandy into her dock at Arcturus. The ship was barely functioning and the inside was a literal wreck. She had to admit that if they decommissioned her after this, she would not be surprised, but Normandy had made it. She was still space worthy, and Miranda had a feeling that the old girl still had some more left in her. As she disembarked, Vega and Cortez greeted her. Vega's arm was still in a sling. She could only imagine what Garrus had done to him. Cortez wore a protective glove, but seemed to be fine otherwise. Both men greeted her with a crisp salute.

"Good to have you back, ma'am," said Vega with a weak smile. His normally dark skin was pale. He still had not recovered enough to resume his duties.

"How are you feeling, ma'am?" Cortez asked the question warmly. Unlike Dr. Chakwas, he had no ambivalence towards Miranda. He and Vega had seen Leviathan's indoctrination methods first hand during the Reaper war.

"I'm doing better," she said. "Getting back out and back to work helped, but the Normandy … she's a mess." Miranda fought back tears looking at the once beautiful ship. "And her crew will never be the same again."

"We'll get through this, ma'am," said Vega.

"I know," she said. "But it's fresh right now." She shook herself out of it. _No more self-pity_ , she thought. "Shepard should be back within a day or two, assuming the mission was a success. I'm expecting an update from him anytime … and speaking of which, what are you doing here? I thought you were on the Citadel."

"Well, ma'am," said Cortez with a smile, "They transferred us here from Huerta Memorial while you were on that last mission; only Gabby and Traynor are still at Huerta; Doctor Michel deemed it too dangerous to move them at this point. Donnelly's still there, of course, keeping vigil with Gabby. I'm cleared for duty and ready to get back to it. Grunt too. Not so sure about James."

"Nah," Vega said. "I'll be out another week."

As they spoke, they felt slight tremors in the dock floor. A scent that was a mixture of machine oil and the unique scent of Krogan scales accompanied it. They turned to see the eight-foot giant of a Spectre candidate, Grunt, lumbering towards them.

"Lawson," he said with his usual curtness. His voice was like low rolling thunder. Ten years had allowed his skull plate to develop fully, and he now had the prominent bone crest for which Krogan were known. He had also gotten even larger. Miranda was always taken aback when she saw him. She could not imagine any single human being a match for the biotic Grunt, even in full armor and armed to the teeth, but Shepard had taken him down. She had to wonder how the fight would have gone if Leviathan had not been in control of the three of them at the time, and had Ashley kept up her former levels of conditioning. Miranda theorized that she and Ashley would have spent more time trading blows, that Vega would have been even worse off, and that Shepard and Grunt would have had the hand-to-hand fight of the millennium, with Grunt in full blood rage. Nevertheless, she would still have put her money on Shepard. Of course, had they not been under Leviathan's influence, the fight would never have taken place.

"Grunt," she said in return. Then she looked at the three of them. "So … Joker, Ken, Gabriella, and Samantha … how are they?"

Before they could answer, Joker's voice responded from behind Grunt.

"Joker's doing alright, but I'm piloting this chair for the time being." He came up the ramp alongside Grunt, riding a lift-chair. Mass effect fields kept it afloat, much like a miniature skycar. "This thing's fun! I think I'll keep it even after I'm walking again!"

Miranda leaned down and gave him a hug. "What is the prognosis? You will be able to walk again, right?" She was hopeful.

"Hard to say, but they think that they can get me back up and running," he said. "Maybe I'll talk to Tali about building me one of those suits." Then he looked up at the Normandy. "As long as they can get my baby back up and running again, I'm good."

"And as long as you're the pilot," added Miranda. "And I'll insist on it."

"I appreciate that," replied Joker, visibly relieved at hearing that his place was not in jeopardy. Of course they both knew that Shepard would fight for him.

Miranda's thoughts were interrupted when her communicator chimed. She put on speaker and answered.

"Commodore," she said, "I've got Cortez, Vega, Grunt, and Joker patched in. What's the good news?"

" _We're citadel bound_ ," he said. " _The mission was a successful, but all of the staff are dead. While it looks like Leviathan may not be the enemy here, another wrinkle has developed. I've already made arrangements for you to get to the Citadel. I'll brief you tomorrow when I arrive. Be ready. How is our Normandy crew recovering?_ "

"So far so good," she said. "Grunt and Cortez have been cleared for duty."

" _Good_ ," replied Shepard. " _We may need them on this one, so bring them with you. How are the rest of them doing?_ "

"Vega is up and around but not cleared for duty, as is Joker, though he's in a lift chair."

"Donnelly is at Huerta with Gabby; he's up and around, Commodore," added Vega, as he had not brought Miranda up to speed on the rest of the crew yet. "Samantha's still at Huerta too. She's stable and she's regained consciousness. Gabby's still in the fight."

" _Good to hear, Vega_ ," said Shepard. " _Get yourself up and running as soon as you can. After this is over, I'll be back in the weeds again and I'll be making some recommendations to Admiral Hackett_."

"You got it, Loco!" Vega paused and then continued. "Hey Loco, I hear you've scored an SR-3. You sure you're not gonna want to stay active with that bad boy?"

" _Have you seen my wife, Vega?_ "

"Yeah, why?"

" _If you've seen her, you know why_."

Cortez and Joker were beside themselves with laugher. Vega was not always swift on the uptake. Even Grunt was laughing. Miranda just smiled.


	14. Blood of Our Blood

**Blood of Our Blood**

The Yorktown pulled into the berth in the Citadel, and Shepard called for C-Sec who sent a squad to escort Henry Lawson to a holding cell. Garrus, Shepard, Ashley, and Riley all went with them. They had to know that he made it to the cell he richly deserved. Former Commander Bailey, now Executor Bailey, met them personally when they got to C-Sec headquarters.

"Shepard," he said with a smile, "glad to see you're still on top of things. How is it being back in the field?"

"Damn good, but once this mission is over, I'll be back in my office across the hall. We can get back to morning coffee and complaining about the rest of the stuffed shirts."

"Your mom will appreciate that," mused Bailey. "I don't think she like politics any more than you do."

"That's for sure."

"Ashley, Garrus, Riley." Bailey acknowledged the other Spectres. "Good to have you all here, but four Spectres and a special prisoner sounds like more work for me."

"Somebody's got to keep you out of trouble," said Garrus.

"Bailey," said Shepard emphatically, "make damn sure that he doesn't get away, die, or anything else. I questioned him at length on the trip back, and as near as I can tell, he's behind it all. Given that he's the type to save his own skin and throw someone else under the bus, I don't think he's covering for another Illusive Man. Seems more like he aspired to be one himself. I've already informed the council on this."

"We'll keep him secure for you, Shepard. You have my word. You shipping out again?"

"Potentially," said Shepard. "Can't give details, but if things are wrapped up with this guy being taken out of the picture, then this is ending a lot better than I'd expected it to."

"That'd be a nice change," said Ashley. Garrus and Riley nodded in agreement.

"Incidentally," said Shepard, "Miranda may want to interrogate him. If she does, I need to be here."

"Understood, Shepard."

With that, the four Spectres departed C-Sec.

 **N7**

"He's what?" Miranda was shocked. "He can't be alive! I killed the bastard myself!"

"If I was convinced that it all ends with him," replied Shepard, "I would have done just that. But I can't leave that to chance, so he's alive and in a C-sec holding cell. We need to interrogate him before we ship out, and I want you there. You know more about him, his motives, and his tactics than anyone else."

"Thank you, Shepard." Miranda was still shaking. If Henry Lawson were the one controlling those spheres, then he had used her to inflict grievous harm upon her crew and to lay a trap for her friends. No, it was worse than that. He found a way to get the one thing she thought she had denied him: complete control of her mind and body. The thought sent shudders through her. Then Miranda became alarmed as a thought entered her mind.

"Shepard, what if he can take control of me somehow?"

"No sphere, no control," said Shepard bluntly. He was probably correct. Nevertheless, the thought scared the hell out of her. "I'm heading home with Ash to check in my daughter and sister in law. If you need me, if anything comes up in regards to this, you contact me immediately."

"I will, Shepard, I will." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you again."

 **N7**

Shepard and Ashley returned home and were greeted by Jan, Sarah, and Bakara. "Daddy! Mommy!" Jan squealed with delight as her parents came through the front door. Shepard scooped her up and spun her around, then landed her in Ashley's hands, at which point Ashley spun her around before kissing her and putting her down.

"So Shepard, you've solved this and we can all breathe easy?" Bakara said it jokingly, but also with some hope that it was indeed over.

"Not quite, but I think it's closer to being solved than I had thought it would be."

Sarah actually did breathe a sigh of relief at that. She hugged Ashley. "Do you have a moment before shipping out, sis?"

"Sure thing. Let's go to the study."

Ashley and Sarah left the room while Shepard, Jan, and Bakara took their seats in the living room.

"I appreciate you keeping an eye on them, Bakara."

"It was my pleasure, Shepard. I'm just glad that the excitement has been limited to games and vids. Sarah and Jan are enjoyable company. You are blessed to have them."

"Yes, I am." Shepard pulled Jan close and hugged her as he said it. "So how is Wrex doing?"

"He's jealous that you're out 'knocking heads' while he's stuck at home," laughed Bakara. "But it's just as well. He's doing a fine job, and Tuchanka has flourished under his leadership. Ten years is a fairly short amount of time for a culture, but he's made a bigger impact on Krogan culture in that short time than any leader has in generations."

Shepard considered that with a Krogan natural life span of nearly a thousand years, 'generations' meant several millennia.

"Glad to hear it," he said. "Funny. When I first met Wrex, he had no interest in leading the Krogan. He was resigned to the idea that Krogan were mercs for hire and that the genophage was slowly killing his people. Now, he's leading a Krogan renaissance."

"As I said back on the Normandy, Wrex is a mutant." Bakara laughed again. "And you can still tell him I said that."

"How did mommy do?" Jan interrupted the small talk.

"Yes, I was curious to know as well," said Bakara.

"Well, her aim is as good as it ever was," he began. "She handled her rifle like she'd never put it down, and she was able to keep up with the rest of the squad. Her hand-to-hand combat was rusty, but she picked it back up without missing a beat. Now, the mission wasn't anywhere near the intensity of the missions we ran during the war, but all in all, she did fine. In fact, she saved a few lives."

Jan hugged her dad again, visibly happy to hear that her mom had done well on her first time back out. Shepard knew that Jan really did not understand the gravity of the missions that Spectres ran, but it did make her happy.

 **N7**

"So Ash, did you do it?"

"Do what Sarah?"

Ashley and Sarah had no sooner sat down when Sarah hit her with the questions.

"Get it out of your system," explained Sarah. "Did you? And did you get that poison out of your system as well?"

Ashley paused before just shooting back. She sipped her coffee and considered her response, determined not to eat her feet again.

"Sarah, there were things lurking inside that I didn't think were there." She sipped her coffee again. Sarah waited patiently for Ashley to continue. "I talked with John about Cerberus. I just … back on Horizon, I just felt like seeing him on that mission with Garrus just … I don't know … just invalidated everything that I had done to overcome all of the crap that had been dumped on grandpa and dad." More coffee. "It made no sense, and I sent him a long, apologetic message afterward. Then all that came out again. It was weird." She paused again, but put down her coffee before continuing. "When John told me he'd been reactivated, that insecure part of me was afraid that if I couldn't accompany him on missions that he'd decide that he didn't need me anymore. Insane and irrational, but I made a life out of proving myself at every turn. I thought that part of me was gone, but I was wrong."

"Ashley," Sarah reassured her, leaning over and touching her shoulder, "you carried the weight of the Williams family honor on your shoulders. You spared our sisters and me that burden, but you've carried it too long. Time to put it down."

"Thanks, Sarah." Ashley felt herself tearing up. For the first time, she did not fight it. "Sarah, something happened on the mission. Something . . . wonderful." She wiped her eyes and continued. "Riley, the Spectre, kind of challenged me to a little hand to hand sparring. All the crew gathered around and people started taking bets. She was good. Damn good. And fast … Kai Leng fast … and I was so, so not ready to take her on. But I did, and I figured her out and did something crazy." She shook her head with a smile. "She'd gotten a hold of my hair, so I grabbed her head, pulled her close and I kissed her."

Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a silent 'o' shape.

"Freaked her out," laughed Ashley. "She let go and I seized the moment and took her down."

"My God," gasped Sarah. "Prim, proper, and religious Ashley kissed a girl?"

"Yep. Right on the lips," confirmed Ashley. "Lip locked her right in front of the crew."

They giggled about it for a few moments, and then Ashley continued.

"Anyway, I heard John's voice say, 'Alright, half of you owe me over a hundred credits each. Never bet against a Shepard.' Damn, that felt good. He was there the whole time. He bet on me, never doubting my skills, never doubting the outcome. In that moment, it all just fell away. The need to prove myself, the insecurity about how he might feel if I weren't right there in the thick of it … just gone. Like a weight had been lifted."

"I'm glad to hear it, Ash," said Sarah, hugging her sister. "Now you and John get out there and finish this. Bring each other home for us, Ash."

"I will, Sarah. I promise."

 **N7**

Shepard and Miranda entered the C-Sec holding cell and flanked the restrained Dr. Henry Lawson. Miranda glared at him, her anger and hatred of him barely contained. Shepard was his usual mask of military professionalism.

"What do the two of you want?" Dr. Lawson got right down to business. "Money? Favors? Information?"

"How about blood?" Miranda spat the words.

"Actually, it's information," declared Shepard. He figured he would be good cop this time around. "Cooperate and you'll be treated fairly. If you don't … well, let's just say that we don't have a lot of time and Miranda isn't very patient."

"Fairly?" Lawson shook his head. "You offered me that before and then when you got what you wanted, she blasted me through a window. No deal."

"Alright, I'm done playing good cop." Shepard undid the restraints that held Lawson in place.

"What … what are you doing?" Miranda looked at Shepard with wide eyes, not believing what she was seeing.

"Here," Shepard said, helping Lawson to his feet. As soon as Lawson was steady, Shepard struck him in the solar plexus hard enough to lift him off the ground and followed up with a kick to the side of his head, knocking Dr. Lawson to the floor.

"I prefer not to beat the tar out of helpless opponents. Not very sporting."

Lawson slowly pulled himself up, his ears ringing from the kick and his entire torso on fire from Shepard's punch.

"Of course I'm talking to a man who lured refugees to a supposed safe haven and murdered them in scientific experiments." Shepard's words were followed left hook that caught Lawson in the floating ribs on his right side. Miranda winced at the sickening crack of bone. The punch was followed up with Shepard's right forearm slamming into the left side of Lawson's face and Shepard slamming him into the wall.

"Tell me what I want to know, or I'll cut your balls off and sell them to a Krogan." As if to punctuate his words, the blade on his omni-tool flared to life. "And then I'll have your genes pulled apart and sold to geneticists firms for experiments."

Lawson was white as a sheet. "Alright, Councilor, alright! Please don't hit me again!"

Shepard grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him into the air, throwing him back onto the table where he had been previously restrained.

"Talk. Cerberus. How deep does it go? How far does it go? Are there more spheres? And who do you answer to?"

"Me," cried a terrified Lawson. "I answer to me! I had the financial resources and all of the data! I was the only one who could do it. You destroyed all of the spheres and you destroyed my lab. There's nothing more. You have to believe me!"

"No," replied Shepard calmly. "I don't … and neither does Miranda. Now, I need to know exactly how far your operation goes and exactly who is involved. And you will tell us if Leviathan is a part of this."

Doctor Lawson knew that as Spectres, Shepard and Miranda could eviscerate him in cold blood and in broad daylight in public and face no consequences. All they had to do is declare it necessary to galactic peace. After his actions on Horizon, the public would likely cheer them on. Time to come clean.

Amazingly, Miranda made it through the interrogation without killing him. Lawson laid it all out, how he had directed the staff at Gei Hinnom to set the trap for Miranda and Shepard, how he had implanted reaper tech in the staff on Dobrovolsky, and how he had tried to reconstruct Cerberus. He also revealed the location of a third lab where the spheres were produced on another world in the Hades Nexus. Alison's analysis of the data from Lawson's computers confirmed his story. Her analysis and Lawson's confession also revealed something else: the clone Shepard had fought during the reaper war was not the only one. He had tried to perfect his work with Miranda and Oriana by using Shepard's DNA to create a hybrid of Shepard and Miranda. This designer girl was intended to serve Lawson in the same capacity that Kai Leng had served the Illusive Man, and was likely the major resistance they would meet at Lawson's base. Unlike the Shepard and Miranda, data revealed that this one had a control chip.

 **N7**

"A female Shepard?" Ashley shook her head. "How on earth … or off of it … did he do that?"

"The same way he made me," said Miranda. "Gene sequencing, DNA manipulation. And she's not a female Shepard anyway; she's an amalgam of Shepard and me."

The five Spectres sat in Shepard's study enjoying some of his Serrice ice brandy, and in Garrus' case, Turian brandy, and considering their next move. The base had to be taken down, no question. However, this genetic creation, a biotic, no less, could prove to be a problem.

"We find this thing and we destroy it," Ashley spat. "Our little girl is the only one who should have Shepard's DNA mixed with that of another woman."

"I offered my clone a chance to live at the end," Shepard countered. "And he hadn't been chipped. She deserves as much. She deserves to be free."

"Shepard, how can you say that?" Garrus shook his head as he asked.

"The same way that I said that all of the Geth didn't need to die," he replied. "I was brought back by Cerberus, by Miranda specifically. The Illusive man wanted me to be 'me' and not a drone. It was a decision that cost him in the end, but I'm glad he made it. This girl has done nothing to warrant her death. According to Lawson and to the data we've retrieved, she hasn't been deployed. Like Oriana, she's a tool, a means to his end of trying to secure a legacy."

"But John," objected Ashley, "What if she's got reaper tech?"

"Edi had reaper tech," he replied.

Riley held up her index finger as she quaffed her brandy to let them know she wanted to speak.

"Sorry," she said. "Good stuff, Shepard." She paused for a moment, enjoying the brandy as it went down. "Personally, I'm inclined to go with Shepard on this. He's made calls like this in the past and they've been the right call each and every time. I was wrong on Miranda, and who'd have thought eleven years ago that the Rachni would be helping us defeat the Reapers and become allies? I mean, she's just a girl, Ashley. She's made of the same stuff as Miranda … and your husband. Doesn't that make her family to Miranda and Shepard … and by extension, you? I say, let's bring her home."

"Can't argue that," Ashley conceded. "Alright, Skipper, I'm with you on this, whatever you decide."

"Anyone in that position needs to be rescued," said Miranda emphatically. "I rescued Ori, and I won't let my father do to another human being what he did to me. I can also deactivate the chip and remove it."

"So the galaxy will have three Shepards in Alliance uniforms," observed Garrus. "Can't say that that's a bad thing. Alright, Shepard, let's go get her."

"Alright people," Shepard said, "let's do this."

 **N7**

Shepard ended up staying the night at home with his family. When the morning came, he and Ashley kissed Jan good bye and went to the Yorktown together, hand in hand. _This is how it should have been when we set out_ , thought Ashley, glad that her foot had remained out of her mouth since the argument prior to heading out to investigate Gei Hinom. They boarded the ship and were greeted by crisp salutes, which Shepard returned. Once the ship was cleared for takeoff, Shepard called up the Galaxy map and plotted his course. The Yorktown gracefully pulled out of the Citadel and plunged into the cold, darkness of space.


	15. As a Family

**As a Family**

The Yorktown came through the Hades Nexus Relay and set off to Aegis in the Hoplos system, home of Lawson's base. The stealth systems were active, so the enemy would have no idea that Shepard was coming. Shepard and his four fellow Spectres boarded the shuttle along with Grunt and ten N-7 Marines.

"Good to be back in action, Commodore," said Cortez' voice from the pilot's seat.

Shepard gave him a friendly slap on the back. "Good to have you back, Steve. Can't run a mission with five Spectres and the first Krogan Spectre candidate without my shuttle pilot." Shepard then nodded to Miranda who then turned to Grunt.

"Alright Grunt," she announced, "this is your final mission. I'll give my evaluation and the process can move forward. Let's clean this place out."

"Heh, heh, heh," laughed Grunt as he pounded his fist into his palm. "Let's do it."

As the shuttle cruised to the surface, Ashley sat with Shepard, her arm around him. Shepard was never chatty, but he was uncharacteristically quiet.

"How do you feel about this, John? It's gotta be messing with your head."

"A bit," he said. "I always had wanted a brother or a sister and my mom had really wanted a little girl. After my dad died, she never remarried, and that dream died. She used to talk about the little sister I would have, but it was never to be … until now. Ash, this is an opportunity to do something about that." He paused for a moment before continuing. "But she has no knowledge of me, or if she does, she probably thinks I'm the enemy. And she has no built in desire to fulfill the family wishes of Admiral Hannah Shepard and Commodore John Shepard. She is who she is. I just hope she isn't some implacable enemy like Kai Leng that I'll be forced to kill. I really want a happy ending this time."

"Aye, skipper," was all she said. And it was all she needed to say. Ashley had grown up with three sisters. She could not imagine her life without them. Shepard had been an only child who grew up bouncing around from starship to starship with his parents. Her dad had said that space was no place to raise a family, and he was right. She treasured her childhood and the normalcy of it. Shepard had fought for normalcy for almost his entire career, and finally achieved it after the war was over, only to have it interrupted a decade later.

"Ash," he said, "when this is done, I'll resume my duty as Humanity's councilor."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I bet you're looking forward to it," she laughed.

"No," he said. "Just the time at home with you and Jan." He squeezed her tightly. "But after my term is up, I want to move back to Earth."

Ashley scarcely believe her ears. She liked the idea, and when they were first married, she would love to have. Now, with their network of friends on the Citadel, she was not so sure.

"John, you know we could just live as civilians on the Citadel."

"Or we could winter there. It doesn't have to be either or," he said.

"Hmmm," she said softly. "Summers on the beach and winters on the Citadel? I could get used to that."

"I know you like our home, Ash, so you don't need to decide now. We can figure it out as we go."

"As a family?"

"Always."

Ashley rested her head on her husband's shoulder for the remainder of the trip.

 **N7**

Shepard wanted to land the shuttle in a defensible location, hidden from the base, but not too far away. Unfortunately, the terrain was flat and relatively featureless, so it was either land very far away or simply land quickly and have Steve get away to a safe distance. Shepard opted for the latter. The shuttle touched down and they disembarked quickly, allowing Cortez to take off immediately. They did not even get halfway to the base before its defenders came out to meet them. Miranda and Liara put up powerful biotic fields that shielded them from the immediate gunfire.

"This doesn't have to end with all of you dead," announced Shepard using an amplifier built into his omni-tool. "I'm Commodore Shepard, and I'm giving you a chance, _one chance_ , to put your weapons down and surrender."

While Shepard made his magnanimous offer, Garrus and Riley cloaked themselves surreptitiously and took up flanking positions. The marines were moving into positions designed to contain the defenders as well.

The defenders continued firing even though they were not having any effect. Prangley and Rodruguez erected barriers of their own, allowing the marines to fan out more, while Shepard's combat engineers erected two turrets and used countermeasures to cause the defender's weapons to overheat.

"Stand down. Now," ordered Shepard. "Your window of opportunity is about to close. Pawns or not, I _will_ kill you."

Ashley was surprised that Shepard was being this generous, but given that Cerberus had a record of subverting civilians to their purposes, she could not blame him. Shepard motioned his forces to move in slowly, laying down suppressive fire. So far, nobody was dead or injured. The defenders stopped firing, but tried to retreat, only to find that Garrus and Riley had already set up turrets behind them and had taken up positions, and the marines were still at their flanks. Soon, they were surrounded by Shepard's squad.

"Your window closes now," said Shepard. "Lay down your arms and surrender. Now! I won't ask again."

The defenders were confused. They were not prepared for anything like Shepard and his squad. Grunt had fortified himself biotically and was preparing to charge.

"Stand down," called out a woman's voice from the entrance of the base. "It's over."

All eyes were on the woman. Though she looked to be only about sixteen or seventeen, she was tall. She wore Cerberus phantom armor, and carried a sword. Her bobbed hair was a deep red, but her most striking feature was her eyes … piercing green eyes … Shepard's eyes. She even had Shepard's facial features, though more feminine.

"Before we surrender, what are your terms?" It was a reasonable question.

"You're not in a position of strength, and I'm in no mood to haggle," observed Shepard. "But I promise to treat you fairly. You've been deceived, all of you. We know about Doctor Lawson's experiments. And I know about you, Jane Lawson."

The woman looked visibly startled. "How do you know my name?"

"We have Doctor Lawson in custody. He is alive and being treated humanely."

"You have my father?"

"Yes," said Shepard. "And he's not the only blood relation to you that we have."

"What do you mean?" She looked worried, confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Commodore Shepard."

"And I'm Captain Lawson." Miranda joined him in the front as he spoke, the two of them walking towards Jane. "Captain Miranda Lawson. I was his first … that he kept anyway. You're his third. We're the same, Jane Lawson. We're sisters."

Jane stumbled back as they approached. Her weapon clattered to the ground.

"That can't be!"

"It is," confirmed Shepard. "But there's more. You're not entirely the same. He cloned Miranda from his own DNA, but he cloned you from both hers … and from mine. We're family, Jane."

Jane's hands went to the back of her head. She began to moan in pain. The chip was active. Shepard and Miranda caught her, Miranda activating her omni-tool and shutting down the chip. As she did, the girl went limp in their arms. Shepard felt for a pulse and found a weak one.

"Steve, we've secured the landing area. We have wounded. Need a pick up. Now."

" _On my way, sir!_ "

 **N7**

The remaining defenders surrendered unconditionally to Shepard; it was their only option. His marines secured the area and brought out the scientists and doctors that had been on Dr. Lawson's project along with all of the base staff. It reminded Shepard of when he had rescued Dr. Cole and Jacob from Garvug. The five Spectres swept the base and found all of the Cerberus spheres and destroyed them. After they had everything wrapped up, Doctor O'Neill and a familiar woman among the defenders was escorted over by two of the marines.

"Shepard … is it really you?"

Shepard looked into the eyes of Kelly Chambers. He wondered what had happened to her after the Collector base.

"Yeah, it's me, Kelly."

She hugged him tightly. "I should have left Cerberus after the Collector base like Miranda and Jacob did … I thought they were a good organization, but it all fell apart." She then knelt down beside the stricken Jane. "I hate him, you know. He used those damn spheres to control most of people on the base, but for her and for me, he implanted a chip. He said Miranda's betrayal and Oriana's freedom necessitated it."

"What did you do for the project?" Miranda was genuinely curious. Shepard observed, but was also keeping an eye on the rest of the operation.

"He used me to acclimate her and monitor her mental state, being that she was a clone awakening as a teen."

Miranda, Ashley, and Shepard looked at each other, all three pondering the implications.

"You're safe now, Kelly." He smiled as he spoke. "We'll get that chip removed, and you can make a fresh start."

"Thank you, Shepard! You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Then she turned to Ashley. "Is that Ashley Williams?"

"Ashley Shepard now," said Ashley proudly.

"Shepard talked about you all the time," Kelly shared. "You're a lucky woman, Ashley."

"You have no idea," Ashley replied.

Doctor O'Neill interrupted. "Commodore, when Captain Lawson deactivated the chip, Jane suffered a seizure. She needs medical care, but her vitals seem to be returning to normal."

"Good," Shepard said. "She's family."

 **N7**

Jane awoke in a med-bay. She was unrestrained, but also unarmed and unarmored. She collected her thoughts and tried to piece together her last moments before falling into unconsciousness. She remembered getting word that the Dobrovolsky and Gei Hinnom bases had gone dark, then word that their own base was under attack. She remembered going out to meet the attackers after they had neutralized the base defense force. Commander, no, Commodore Shepard was offering them a chance to surrender.

Then she remembered the bomb; the emotional bomb of learning the truth of her origins, and the realization that Dr. Lawson had implanted a control chip in her brain. Kelly Chambers had done her best to keep Jane from fully trusting Lawson. Now she understood why. Jane felt a pain in the back of her skull. As she reached to rub it, a man's voice told her not to.

"Don't touch that bandage," he said. "The incision hasn't fully healed."

She looked around to see a man who was looking over a tablet. He wore the uniform of an Alliance Navy doctor.

"Who are you?" Her voice was weak. She felt the lingering effects of anesthesia slur her words.

"Doctor Cameron O'Neill," he replied. "You had a control chip implanted in you. I removed it. You will now be free to live your life without the influence of that thing."

"Thank you," she said weakly. She tried to sit up, but did not have the strength.

"I've sent for Commodore Shepard, Captain Lawson, and Kelly Chambers. They're going to want to talk to you. They've promised to be gentle with you."

"Lawson?"

"Miranda Lawson," he clarified. "Technically, Dr. Henry Lawson is your father, and as you both, along with Oriana, were born without a mother, the three of you are full sisters, not half-sisters. Additionally, as he used Shepard's DNA as a basis for your creation, he is, in a way, your brother."

"Wouldn't that make him my father?"

"Potentially," replied Dr. O'Neill. "Though Shepard didn't father you through donation of sperm. You were cloned from his genetic matrix which Dr. Lawson had access to through his association to Cerberus. I'm trying to avoid assigning him a child he didn't actually father."

"Oh," she said somewhat glumly. "I suppose I could see that. After what Dr. Lawson did to me, I was actually kind of hoping …"

"Our origins are just our origins," O'Neill offered. "I have no more control over the circumstances of my birth than you did. Neither does Shepard. It isn't our origins that make us who we are, or our genetics. It is our thoughts and our choices."

"That's true," she said. The thought cheered her a bit.

Doctor O'Neill went back to his work, leaving Jane in her thoughts. She was grateful that Kelly had preserved her ability to think independently. She did not know how control chips worked, but she assumed that it would have forced her to do Henry Lawson's will. Lawson had opted to grow her to near adulthood and implant historical knowledge of big picture events. In spite of being at odds with Shepard, Lawson's treatment of history had been evenhanded and very complimentary to the former Commander. She got the impression that he had hoped to bring Shepard into a resurgent Cerberus.

She was not physically restrained, and realized that she could get up if she wanted to. Of course, she was too weak to even sit up fully, let alone get up and walk around. She wondered what other bits of tech and cybernetics Doctor Lawson and his team had implanted in her. And she still wondered why she did not think and act as a Cerberus agent.

Her thoughts were interrupted again when Kelly, Miranda Lawson, and both Shepards entered the med bay.

"How are you feeling, Jane?" Shepard's voice was friendly. Not the tone of a captor.

"Weak," she replied. "I understand that you removed a control chip from me?"

"O'Neill gets the credit for that," Shepard said.

Shepard watched Kelly sat down on the bed with Jane and helped her to sit up. Without the phantom armor, Jane was just a girl. She looked healthy but lacked the toned physique that only years of active service would provide. She also lacked the military demeanor that Shepard possessed.

"I made sure that Dr. Lawson's attempts to 'program' her failed," Kelly announced proudly.

 _That explains a lot_ , thought Shepard.

"Thankfully," Kelly continued, "Doctor Lawson considered nanides and cybernetics to be clumsy and unrefined ways to achieve his goal. He wanted a 'genetically perfect legacy' to leave to the galaxy."

"So how did _my_ DNA end up in the equation?"

"You saved the galaxy," replied Kelly. "You showed the aliens what humanity was capable of, and united the galaxy. You've done things that nobody in history has ever done. He felt that your DNA was essential to his legacy, as he intended for her to advance the cause of humanity. And not just your DNA. There was his, of course, as she had to be 'his' daughter, but there was the DNA of other great minds. He used Miranda's template modified with your material."

"So," said Ashley, "she's a hybrid of Shepard and Miranda?"

"No," countered O'Neill, "she's unique. She's greater than the sum of her parts, as we all are. It's why Miranda _**is**_ Miranda and not just the sum of the parts her father put together to make her. Our DNA makes us what we are, but it is our spirit and will that make us who we are."

Miranda recalled her conversations with Shepard before the Collector Base mission. He said almost the exact same thing, and almost word for word. It took her years to actually believe it, but believe it she did … thanks to Shepard. _This poor girl must be taught that it will be her own spirit and will that make her who she is, not just Henry Lawson's genetic tinkering I can't allow her to go through the guilt and self-doubt he put through_.

"A control chip seems fairly unrefined and heavy handed," observed Shepard. "If he felt that way, I'm surprised that he'd use one."

"I think that he wanted an insurance policy after Miranda and Oriana got away from him," mused Kelly. "I don't know that he intended to have to make regular use of it. He was more inclined towards programming and indoctrination; regular indoctrination, not the Reaper kind."

"Yeah," said Shepard, "glad you kept that from happening."

"So what am I?" Jane was finally sitting up on her own, though Kelly was beside her for support if she needed it. "Am I just an experiment? He had me dressed in some kind of armor. I … I don't want to fight."

"You had a sword too," observed Ashley.

"Yes," she said, brightening up a bit. "I loved fencing and learning sword work. It was fun … but I don't want to kill anyone. He wanted me to be some kind of soldier or special operative, but I don't want those things."

"What do you want?" Miranda put her hand gently on Jane's shoulder and smiled as she asked. The two held each other's gaze for a few moments. Miranda began to tear up a little. _The child I could never have had_ , she thought. She wondered if her father knew that his perfect creations were sterile. She wondered if he had corrected that with Jane.

"I … I don't know what I want," Jane replied. "I want to help people. Dr. Lawson and Kelly told me a lot about Councilor Shepard. It … was inspiring. Not the fighting, not the war stories, but the way that he saved so many. He saved the Rachni, and the Geth, he revitalized the Krogan, and he fought for the whole galaxy, even after humanity was ignored by the other council races. He … he returned good for evil. I don't know what kind of life I can live, but I want to live my life like that; helping people, making their lives better."

"There's more to the Alliance Navy than just fighting," observed Ashley. "We've run more rescue missions than I can count. Disaster relief, evac, and a lot of other things that didn't involve shooting."

"And you suffered through it all, Ash," laughed Shepard. "Just to get to the good stuff."

"Bakara did say that I reminded her of Krogan women," mused Ashley.

The Shepards lightened the mood a bit and Jane felt more comfortable. After they left, Jane was amazed at how different Shepard was from how she imagined him. The vids and stories did not show the more personable side to him, though some of them hinted at it. She was a bit nervous, as other people would be deciding her fate, but Miranda and Shepard had assured her that they would make sure that her destiny was her own. She was still tired and decided to go back to sleep. This time, it was deep, restful sleep.


	16. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

The Yorktown cruised into her berth at the Citadel. Unlike the previous arrivals, this one was unhurried and planned. Jan waited with her aunt Sarah and Bakara. Oriana, James Vega, Joker, and Ken Donnelly waited as well. Even Dr. Chakwas was there. The crew disembarked and most went their way to enjoy some shore leave on the Citadel. Miranda was brought to tears as Oriana, Vega, Joker, Donnelly and Dr. Chakwas warmly greeted she and Grunt. Jan ran to her parents who scooped her up and carried her, her legs in Ashley's arms and her torso in Shepard's. Diana Allers made sure to get quickly get around and get a still of the entire group together in front of the magnificent SSV Yorktown SR-3. And with the taking of that picture, it was all over. Diana was glad to have been a part of it.

As the crew was being received by friends and loved ones, Jane disembarked and looked around, unsure of what to do or where to go. Kelly was hustled away along with the rest of the Cerberus personnel and Shepard was occupied with his family, but Miranda quickly waved her over.

"Jane, come on over!" Miranda smiled as she called. "You're one of us now."

Jane hurried to join her.

"Oriana," said a joyful Miranda, "our family has grown by one more."

"Who is this?" Oriana looked at Jane, trying to ascertain what her relation to Miranda was.

"Hey, she looks like dad," remarked Jan as the Shepards joined Miranda and Oriana.

Jane went to Jan and stooped slightly to better talk to her. "Councilor Shepard is your dad?"

Shepard's daughter smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

Jane smiled wistfully. "You look very happy."

"I am," Jan replied with a smile, extending her hand. "I'm Jan, by the way. Pleased to meet you."

Jane shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you too, Jan. I'm Jane. I … I think I'll be going with Miranda Lawson."

"She's nice," Jan assured. "She's like an aunt. Is she your mom?"

"Shepard, you didn't …" Sarah gasped, a cross expression over her face, but Shepard put his hand up.

"No, I didn't," he retorted defensively.

"I was cloned from Miranda and Shepard," Jane said. "Dr. Henry Lawson created me from Shepard's DNA."

"We freed her from Lawson's attempt at a Cerberus part two," explained Ashley. "He was also behind the spheres."

Sarah was visibly relieved at that. The thought of Shepard and Ashley confronting those Leviathan creatures clearly terrified her. "So Shepard …" asked Sarah cautiously, "are the two of you going to remain in active service?"

"No," he replied without hesitation. "This was the last time. I'll be back in the weeds by tomorrow when I relieve my mom and resume my duties as councilor. And believe me, she'll be relieved."

"She's not the only one." Sarah directed her comment to Ashley, who surprisingly nodded in agreement without hesitation.

"Shepard," said Bakara in her low contralto, "I too am relieved to have you back on the council. Meaning no disrespect to your mother, those three really need you to keep them in line."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Tell me about it."

"I won't hit you with Council business on your first day back," said Bakara, "but I do have a matter regarding the Krogan people to discuss with you."

"You know my feelings about politicians," said Shepard. "And you know that you're definitely an exception. Consider your matter a priority."

"I appreciate it, Shepard," she said. He was sure she was smiling under her veil. "I do think that it will be something that you'll like."

"Looking forward to it," he said. "Why don't you join us later this evening? If Wrex is in town, he'd be welcome as well. You know you both have an open invite anytime Ash and I are here."

"Eleven years ago, when my sisters and I were first contacted by Maelon, I would never have dreamed that I would count a human family as family to myself, and among my dearest friends."

"Eleven years ago," mused Ashley. "Seems like a lifetime."

"Back then," said Shepard, "I was going after the Collectors and Wrex had become Chieftain of Clan Urdnott. I still remember meeting up with him and reminiscing about our adventures aboard the Normandy SR-1. He was just beginning to make the changes that would bring about Krogan unity." He looked directly at Bakara. "And you were a big part of making that successful. I don't think he would have been able to keep it going without your efforts."

"We all played a part, but it was your bringing an end to the genophage that brought hope to Tuchanka," she observed. "Without that, the clan rivalries would have maintained much greater strength and would likely have pulled apart our efforts."

The groups eventually dispersed and went their separate ways. Jacob back to his family, Miranda and Oriana taking Jane with them, Garrus back to Aeliana, and Lee Riley back to her own life. Ashley, Sarah, Bakara, and Jan went to Shepard's apartment while Shepard himself took a side trip to visit the hospital and check in on Gabby and Samantha. Dr. Michel was wrapping up a conversation in the lobby and saw Shepard. She waved him over.

"Good to see you home and in one piece, Commodore," she said. "Come to check in on your crew?"

"How are Gabby and Samantha doing?"

"Gabby is stable," observed Dr. Michel. "She will live, though we still have her sedated. We're working to restore functionality to her lower body, but Miranda provided us with some of the data from your own reconstruction and it was very helpful. Though … I'm not sure that she can afford the treatment."

"I can," said Shepard. "Do whatever it takes. I'll cover it all."

Shepard had made a large fortune from his council salary, endorsements, and video rights. He also earned income through speaking engagements and was always in demand for seminars with the Alliance Navy. On a lark, he had even made some investments through Barla Von, which had returned a great deal of money. He mused that he was probably as wealthy as Henry Lawson had been before the war. He could afford to be generous. In fact, he considered it his duty.

"Thank you, Shepard. I would never have asked you. You know, you have always been generous to me and to the hospital. Perhaps a wing named for you is in order?"

Shepard shook his head and laughed. "Please," he said holding up his hands. "I'm already too respectable as it is. I'm just a soldier. I don't need recognition for doing the right thing. Besides, I hardly know what to spend my money on anyway. Though when the Normandy is decommissioned, I've arranged to purchase her. She should always have a home."

"You know, a ship like that would be a boon for disaster relief efforts," observed Dr. Michel.

"Yes, it would," mused Shepard, pondering previously unconsidered ideas.

"In any case," she continued, "Samantha is awake and going stir crazy, so I am certain that a visit from her old commander would be more than welcome. You may see her if you wish."

"Thanks doc," he said. "Keep up the good work."

"You too, Commodore Shepard." Dr. Michel stood at attention and saluted him. She was not a naval doctor, but she just wanted to. Shepard saluted her back and then gave her a warm embrace.

"Take care, Doctor."

He made his way back to the same room that Ashley had been in, and tried to decide if this was a good sign. Samantha was awake, and had regained a little of her color, though she was still pale. The coms officer looked tiny and frail in the hospital gown. Shepard remembered how weak and frail the normally robust Ashley Williams looked when she was in the hospital after being beaten nearly to death by the gynoid, Dr. Eva. He hoped that Traynor would be out soon.

"I see you're up and awake," he said.

"Councilor," Samantha said, smiling weakly. Shepard leaned down and gave her as much of a hug as he could. Samantha was still bandaged up, but she was definitely on the mend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not fit for duty, but much better than I was," she said. "I hear you were reactivated. I'm willing to serve under your command. If you'll have me, that is."

"Unless you're planning to shift careers and get into the diplomatic corps, that probably won't be an option," said Shepard with a smile. "I've just been _de_ activated, and will resume my duties as councilor the day after tomorrow."

"I heard what happened to Miranda." She was silent for a moment. "I forgive her, but I don't know that I can go back to serving under her. Vega and Cortez said that she wants to visit. I … don't know if I can face her yet."

"Take whatever time you need, but at least let her apologize to you. She's beating herself up over it pretty badly. She doesn't understand why she couldn't resist. After it turned out that her father was behind it, she's even more depressed."

"I suppose I can do that," she acquiesced. "She is a good captain. And I enjoyed serving under her."

"It'll all work out, Samantha," said Shepard. "You just get healthy again. And that's an order."

"Yes sir!"

Traynor saluted Shepard, who returned her salute and then hugged her again. He embraced Kelly and then made his way back home, looking forward to resuming his civilian life.

 **N7**

As Jane rested after what had been an emotionally turbulent day for her, Miranda sat with a glass of wine, contemplating that her life had just turned upside down. Her very Henry Lawson had taken Miranda's very self from her, and used her to do his bidding. It was a violation of her very person. After regaining her free will, the mission had led them to Lawson's base, where they found the fruits of Henry Lawson's work: a genetically engineered and artificially birthed girl, built from the essence of Miranda and of Shepard. Shepard's DNA was available to Henry only after he had obtained Miranda's work, which she saw as yet another violation … and yet, when she saw Jane, she felt nothing but love for her.

Miranda was a Spectre, an Alliance officer, and an unmarried woman. Still, she felt drawn to the girl who had been made from both Miranda's and Shepard's DNA. Miranda thought briefly about asking Shepard to raise her, but dismissed the thought. Captain Lawson was in her late forties, and had served as a Spectre for most of the last ten years. She was at the end of her commission, and decided that it was time to do as Shepard had; resign it.

Both Miranda and Jane were staying with Oriana in an extended stay hotel on the Citadel. It was homey, but not home. It was time for Miranda, who like Shepard, had done very well for herself through royalties from the vids, finally to settle down. Though she did not wish to be single, Miranda did not need a husband to raise Jane, and Jane desperately needed a home and a family, something Miranda _could_ provide.

As she finished her wine, Miranda heard the sound of feet padding from the room behind her and into the living area. She smiled, knowing that it was Jane. The girl joined the third human Spectre on the sofa, and snuggled close to her.

"I'm tired, but I can't sleep," Jane confessed. "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course," Miranda said. "I'll always be here for you, Jane. Always."

"I'd like that," Jane said.

The two sat together, and soon, Jane's breathing had taken on the steady sound of a sleeping teenaged girl. Miranda smiled as she looked down at the contented Jane, asleep with her head on Miranda's shoulder. She stroked Jane's hair, amazed at how similar to her own it felt. _She really is blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh_ , Miranda thought.

Once Jane was sound asleep, Miranda carried her to her bed and tucked her in for the night, a tired Jane sleeping through it all.

"Good night, my child," Miranda said softly. "From now on, your life will be one of joy and happiness, this I swear." She kissed the girl's cheek, and then went to her own bed, and for the first time since this had started, Miranda slept peacefully, with only the pleasantest of dreams.

 **N7**

Shepard returned to his apartment to rejoin his family for the evening. When he entered, the scene of Ashley, Jan, Sarah, and Bakara playing a board game greeted him. They were playing 'Galaxy at War,' a multiplayer strategy game loosely based on the Reaper war.

"Daddy, I'm winning!" Jan was over the moon at this; normally she didn't do quite as well in this game.

"You certainly are," said Bakara. "You seem to have picked up your parents' knack for strategy."

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd be on the receiving end of it," laughed Ashley.

"Keep the pressure on, Jan," he said. "You've got a lot of competition."

"But Dad," she said, "I figured it out. I decided to be like you."

"Oh?"

"Sure," explained Jan. "I made alliances with Bakara and Sarah, uniting the galaxy against mom's fleet."

"So what happens when the three of you win? Do you share in the victory? Or do you then proceed to fight one another?"

Jan, Sarah, and Bakara looked at each other. They had not thought that far ahead and it was clear from the pieces that Ashley was still holding her own. But Jan finally answered.

"We share! And then we offer amnesty to mom and we all celebrate with cake!"

"Now I can go with that," exclaimed Sarah.

"That's the spirit," Shepard affirmed. _This is what we fought for_ , he thought as he went to his bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey. _Finally_ , he thought, _it is well and truly finished_. He downed his glass and then took time to go upstairs and change out of his uniform and into casual clothes. He rejoined his family and sat down. By this time, Ashley and Sarah had conceded and negotiations on the subject of cake had commenced. Before they finished, Shepard served them all so that they could continue their fun uninterrupted.

After the eating of ice cream and cake, Ashley kissed her husband, and took Sarah and Jan out to Shattered Ezzo, the arcade on the Silversun Strip, leaving Shepard and Bakara to discuss the Krogan Shaman's matter. Shepard brewed up a fresh pot and then joined Bakara in the living room.

"I appreciate you taking the time to discuss this with me, Shepard."

"My pleasure," he said. "If it requires a council vote, I want to be able to back you up."

"We just might need it." She took a sip of the coffee. It was good; Shepard spared no expense, and the warm beverage made her feel at ease broaching the topic with the human councilor. "Wrex wants to petition the council for a council seat."

"The Krogan have earned it," he said approvingly. "Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't asked sooner. If not for Krogan aid, we'd never have been able to win. And in the decade since, the Krogan culture has really blossomed. Also, I can tell you confidentially that Miranda has officially submitted her recommendation for Grunt and I've written one as well, having served with him on his last mission."

"No reservations?"

"None." Shepard replied without hesitation. "I'm human. We didn't have any of baggage from the Krogan rebellions that the other races did. And besides, the first Krogan I actually worked with was Wrex, and we got along well right off the bat." He sipped his coffee and continued. "Besides, I believe that every council race should be represented on the council. It shouldn't be just three or four people making all of the decisions. Representative government requires equality. There's no reason, for example, that the Volus don't have council representation. The way things currently stand, you have a division of greater and lesser races. The Aveena terminals use those words specifically. That shouldn't be. We may be many communities, but Council space should be unified and governed in a way that does not place a small number of species in a position of power over the rest."

Bakara was surprised. She had expected Shepard to comment on the practicality and the political angles. However, she should not have been surprised. Shepard was Shepard. He did not let the details bog him down; he concerned himself with what was right first and then looked after the details.

"I will be presenting Wrex' petition this week, but I wanted you to know first. By the way, Wrex sends his regards. He'll be here next week and said he plans to book the Armax Arena for a week so that he can 'knock heads' with you, Ashley, and Garrus."

"Looking forward to it," he said. "You should join us; it's a great stress relief."

"Hah! I'll bet it is. Very well, Shepard. I will make it a priority."

Soon, Ashley, Sarah, and Jan returned. It was getting late and Jan was already well past her bedtime, but it had been so worth it. A night of nothing but pure fun.

"Hey John," Ashley kissed Shepard. "We're back."

"Always a good thing," he said. "I feel like your dad; surrounded by a girly horde."

Bakara laughed loudly at this. "So your family was a female clan. I told you that you reminded me of Krogan women."

Before the conversation could continue, the doorbell rang. Jan ran to answer. The door opened, revealing an eight-foot tall, eight hundred pound Krogan literally filling the doorway.

"Uncle Wrex!"

"Hehe, make way, little lady," came Wrex's deep voice. Wrex scooped up Jan in one hand. She squealed with surprise and delight. Wrex just laughed. "Shepard!"

"Wrex!" Ashley and John responded in unison. Jan held her hands out like wings and Wrex gently 'flew' her to her dad.

"Thought I'd surprise you guys and take you up on that open invite."

"Sit down and make yourself at home," said Ashley.

The Shepards, Sarah, Wrex and Bakara proceeded to celebrate into the night. Though they did not know the future, they all felt it. A new era began that night, both for the Shepards and for the galaxy.

 **N7**

With the mystery of the spheres solved, and John Shepard back on the Council, the galaxy finally saw peace. The Krogan won their council seat and soon, the Volus, Hannar, Quarians and Elcor joined them. Even the Batarians eventually won seats. The threat of the Reapers had shown the galaxy that they needed to unite, and with that threat gone, the species all realized how much nicer it was to be united. They all kept their cultures; the new peace did not homogenize the galaxy, but instead allowed a cultural renaissance. While there was much suffering to get to the end, the story had a happy ending. Never again would the Reapers threaten the galaxy, and if a threat of that nature were ever to appear, the galaxy would meet it as a united whole.

And what of the Shepards themselves? Councilor Shepard stepped down from the position of human councilor at the end of his term, just as he had promised his wife, and Miranda Lawson took up the mantle. The former Cerberus operative proved to be a unifier, and her experience in the human-centric organization gave her the insight needed to help the galactic community overcome racial divisions before they became deeply ingrained. Shepard called her the finest councilor in human history.

Jane Shepard Lawson joined the Alliance Navy, and served a four-year tour before returning to civilian life and going into the medical profession. Jan Shepard joined the Alliance Marines, following in her parents' footsteps, and became a career soldier like her parents and grandparents, and eventually joined the ranks of the Spectres.

The Normandy was decommissioned after her near destruction, and Shepard made good on his promise. He bought the great ship, and restored to her former glory. Shepard surprised everyone by collaborating with Conrad Verner, and turning the Normandy into a mobile command center for disaster relief and medical aid. Jane joined them and Shepard recruited medical and disaster relief personnel from all of the Council races.

From that day forward, the Normandy was no longer a warship. Her days of fighting were over and she now served as an aid vessel. This was the beginning of an intergalactic relief organization, which served the needs of all. So it was that Shepard's legacy was not one of wartime victories, but one of peacetime unity.

 **The end.**


End file.
